Rising Phoenix
by mythcraze776
Summary: A robot lands as a comet on the planet earth with no memory of who or what she is. This is the story of Phoenix and the journey she takes to find out her past. And the danger she must face to reach it.
1. The Unknown

The Unknown

"Were losing it!" shouted Wheeljack.  
>The computers and monitors around them beeped, continuously blinked lights, and started to smoke.<br>"It can't take it!" cried another bot, "It's going to overlo..." *BOOM!*

All the bots in the room were suddenly thrown about the room.

A cylinder of light emerged upwards from the chamber in the centre of the lab. Its glass cover shattered  
>as the light disappeared, only to be replaced by a dark cloud of smoke.<p>

A bright blue glow emerged through the thickness of the clouds. For only a moment it stood, before  
>blasting upwards through the ceiling. Disappearing into space.<p>

All the bots that were thrown over, managed to work their way out of the rubble.

Wheeljack found Preceptor staring blankly at the broken chamber. Most of the glass was now missing  
>and the edges were burnt. He placed his hand on Preceptor's shoulder "We better report this to Ultra<br>Magnus." He said softly.

Preceptor nodded "Indeed, but remember this shall remain confidential. If anyone is to ask what  
>happened..."<p>

"It was another 'accident'." Wheeljack replied.

~~Back on earth; Bulkhead was making a few adjustments to the spacebridge on top of Sumdac Tower.

Teenaged Sari peered around the corner "Hey Bulkhead!"  
>"Oh, Hi Sari" he smiled.<br>"Whatcha doin?" the teenager sang.  
>"Nothing much, just fixing the last of the bugs out of the bridge controls" he paid no attention to Sari's<br>bored expression as he continued to work away.  
>"Huh, well me and Bumblebee are going to the arcade, wanna come?"<br>He scratched his head in confusion "A what?"  
>"An arcade; it's were organics go to play all sorts of awesome games" she smiled; just talking about it got<br>her excited.  
>"Uh, alright. Just give me a few more nanosecs, I just need to fix..." he was cut off by the sudden wild<br>beeping of the controls. "Huh? Aw come on!" he banged his serbo over the computer. "What is that?" Sari pointed to a blinking dot that slowly moved across the screen.  
>"It looks like someone...or something; is ether trying to come through the spacebridge, or is sending the<br>same signal as one!"

Sari covered her ears trying to block out the constant beeping and looked up at the large structure waiting  
>for the usual wall of blue and white light, but it remained offline.<br>"But... it.s not doing anything."

A sudden glow appeared on the opposite side of the building. Sari and Bulkhead ran toward the edge to  
>get a closer look at the mysterious, floating, purple orb in the sky. It slowly began to enlarge itself. Sari<br>hid behind Bulkheads large leg, "W-What is that?"  
>Bulkhead didn't have time to answer; as a blue, flaming meteor came flying through the orb; passing the<br>city's buildings and vanished into the distance.

The orb; just as quick as it came; vanished. The spacebridge controls then became quite again, but  
>Bulkhead and Sari were too fascinated by the sudden vanishing meteor to notice. Their jaws dropped<br>open; Sari and Bulkhead looked at each other in shock for a few moments before breaking out of there  
>trance.<p>

"What was...?" Sari asked.  
>"I have no idea,. Bulkhead didn't take his optics off of the sky, "but I think we better go tell Prime."<br>Sari nodded.

The ball of flame flew at high speeds across the sky, falling closer and closer to the earth.  
>When it finally caught up with the ground; it grinded across the empty field, making clumps of dirt and<br>grass fly. It slowly came to a stop, leaving a mile long trail of tossed up earth and smoke behind it.  
>The surrounding blue flame died down; leaving the motionless body of femme bot in the crater.<br>The last of the smoke vanished, night fell and all became quite.

Opening her optics she starred straight up into the sky. It was filled with small shining balls of light.  
>For a few minutes she remained motionless, starring at them with deep fascination. Lifting a serbo, she<br>reached up and thought she tried to grab one, only to grab the emptiness of the air. Realising this; she  
>slowly tried to move her upper body up with slight difficulty.<p>

Bringing herself up, the black, purple and green bot decided to go a step further and got on her pedes.  
>Stumbling like she had never had legs before, she kept her arms up until she caught her balance. Taking<br>one small step at a time, she worked her way out the crateruntil she was out and looked back up into the sky.

The balls of light glistened in the darkness. Reaching her arm out again she tried to stretch her body as  
>much as she could. Suddenly she could no longer feel the ground beneath her pedes.<br>Looking down she saw that she was floating, her optics widened and looked to her side; a large wing  
>was lightly flapping. The same was on her other side. Thinking about it; she pumped the metallic wings<br>harder slowly going higher into the night sky. Looking down, she saw the large crater she was once in,  
>now a small hole in a large green square. A small laugh escaped her lips.<p>

Turning her attention to the balls of light, she flew straight forward into the sky. Flying as high as  
>airplanes go, she stopped; realising that no matter how high she got; the light balls where still no where<br>closer to her then before. Sighing in disappointment she flew back down backwards still wanting to watch  
>the sky. It wasn't till she was only a few feet from the ground that she just remembered...she didn't<br>know how to stop.

Flapping her wings wildly, she struggled to keep control only to land in a small patch of trees. With the branches only slightly breaking her fall, she worked her way out of twigs, pulling them out from  
>in between her wing joints and open parts of her armour.<p>

Yawning, she lay on her back and starred back up into the sky. She smiled as her optics closed, capturing  
>the image of the balls of light in her processor forever.<p>

The warmth of the sun on her face woke her up. Stretching, she gazed through the branches. A sudden  
>car sped by and honked giving her a fright. Getting a grip the black and purple bot gazed back out into the<br>open and watched the small creatures walking ether which way. Some even had strange four-legged ones  
>with tails on some sort of rope. Hearing a commotion, she turned to see a large group of people<br>surrounding the crater.

"What made this? You think was a meteor or something?" someone shouted. The sound of sirens filled  
>the air, scarring most of the people off. Three police cars and a rusty yellow car with a black stripe drove<br>in to the field. More small creatures dressed in funny black armour came out of them telling the others to  
>back away.<p>

Only one large one came out of the yellow vehicle, he had a blond moustache, was slightly balding and a  
>grumpy expression holding a megaphone "Alright, alright people; nothing to get worked up about.<br>Probably just a prank gone wrong or something. Move along."

The more she watched the more the femme became interested in these small creatures. The funny  
>armoured organics tapped off the area. She wanted to ask why they doing that, but was slightly afraid.<br>Gathering courage she came out of her hiding place and walked over. The femme never noticed before  
>how much she would tower over them.<p>

By the time she reached them, most of the creatures stopped with jaws dropped. "Uhhh...c-captain  
>Fanzone..." one stuttered.<p>

"What? What's wrong with you guys?" he shouted, it wasn.t till her shadow overcastting him did he get  
>the hint. He slowly turned around and looked up at the smiling femme.<br>Just as she was about to say hello; Fanzone pointed and started shouting, "WHY MUST YOU BOTS  
>ALWAYS SHOW UP? YOU KNOW THIS IS ONE TIMES TOO MANY THAT YOU BOTS HAVE<br>MESSED THINGS UP THIS CITY! I HOPE THIS ISN'T YOUR MESS MISSY! CAUSE IF IT IS..."  
>suddenly afraid of the shouting creature the only thing she thought to do was run into the streets.<br>"Well,...that was ..different" Fanzone scratched his head.

Running a good few blocks, the femme bot tried her best not to step on anyone or anything in fear of  
>getting them mad. Finally deciding to come to a stop behind an alleyway, she looked around the corner to<br>make sure that she wasn't followed. Sighing, she closed her optics trying to centre herself. Why was that  
>creature yelling at her? What did he mean „you bots?. Where there others like her here? Where is here<br>anyway? While pondering a strange yet beautiful noise caught her attention from the other side of the  
>ally.<p>

Peeping around the corner so that no one could see, she looked around until she found the source of the  
>beautiful noise. It was another creature but very small in size, its skin was dark in color and the fur on its<br>head was in little black rows tied back in large blue bow. It played a strange looking thing made of wood  
>and strings; each one making a different noise when it wiped its hand across them. What really caught the<br>femme's attention was the sweet sound the small creature sang.

The little creature was standing on a milk crate, playing its strange sound making thing, sweetly singing  
>as other taller beings put small sliver circles or thin pieces of paper inside a small box that took the shape<br>of the string bearing thing.

Standing in the alleyway the bot listened to the sweet being; taking in every note and sound. Soon she  
>was humming the songs herself.<p>

A few hours later the singing stopped, when she took noticed she looked around the corner and saw the  
>little singer picking up what had been thrown in the strange shaped box, placed the string thing inside it,<br>picked it up and started walking away. Saddened by the silence she chased after it, bending over to tap it  
>on the head, but paused after remembering what happened the last time and pulled her hand back.<p>

As it started to walk away; the small being looked down at the huge shadow and turned to see the giant  
>bot. Its eyes widened and was about to scream, but stopped after seeing the bot.s scarred face. The little<br>being walked up to her and smiled "Hi!" The bot froze, was this creature actually talking to her? Seeing  
>its smiling face, she bent over and extended a finger for the little thing to shake "Hi." She smiled back.<br>"My name is Rosie" it replied cheerfully, "What's yours?"  
>"Mine is...ahh...hmmm...it's ..." she rubbed her chin trying to think, but nothing came to her processor.<br>"Hehe, you don't even know own name?" It giggled. "No, I guess I don.t." She gave an awkward  
>smile. "How come?" it asked. "If I knew I would tell you." Shrugging, Rosie put down her strange<br>shaped box and sat on it. "So, are you one of those autobots or something?" The bot cocked her head "A what?"  
>"I guess that answers my question."<p>

Looking around anxiously the femme asked if they could go somewhere a little more private; in fear of  
>scarring of anymore, what Rosie explained where humans..<p>

Agreeing; Rosie explained of a special place that would be perfect for hiding, "Absolutely no one knows  
>about it. So you have to promise not to tell anyone!"<br>"I promise." She nodded  
>"Cross your heart and hope to die?"<br>"Absolutely!" she crossed her hand across her spark. "Good! Let's go then!" Burning with excitement the  
>little human ran with the femme walking right behind her. A few turns around the block they came to an<br>empty park. "It's a school day, so no one is going to be here for awhile." Rosie explained. "Oh, ok then." Even thought the bot had no idea what a school was. From the park they crossed a playing field which backed into a small wood. They walked through the first few rows of trees until they came to a fence "Why is this here?" The bot asked as she poked at it, "It's to stop people from going into the dangerous part of the woods."  
>"Dangerous?"<br>" Ya, but I know better." Rosie rustled through a think bush; disappearing for a few seconds then  
>reappearing on the other side.<br>"How did you do that?"  
>"Easy; there's a hole there, but you can just step over it." The bot does so, and continued to follow deeper<br>into the thick trees, trying to avoid every branch from hitting her face. Finally coming to a clearing, her  
>optics widened. A large shimmering lake took up most of the centre of the space, on its opposite side; the<br>rest of the woods were hidden behind a large cliff with a gentle flowing waterfall. It was the most  
>beautiful thing she had ever seen. Well...so far. "Wow! This is amazing!"<br>"Yup, and were the only two who know about it!" Rosie cheered, "Were in the woods just outside the  
>city." She picked up a small white flower and put it behind her ear.<p>

"Hey! If a bot; can't you transform into a car or something?" The femme gave a confused look,  
>"Uh, not that I know of.. I don't think I even know how."<br>Rosie scratched her chin "hmmm, maybe...if you really concentrated. Just focus on changing."  
>"You sure about that?"<br>"I'm not a bot! I don't know how these things work. I'm only 6."  
>"Okay okay." Closing her optics, she focused her mind as hard as she could. With her fists clenched she<br>felt her body shifting.

The bottoms of her feet folded back and disappeared being replaced by long silver claws. Both serbos turned into her torso as her wings took their place. The bottom half of her body merged upward and neck extended with her sliver dreadlock like 'hairs.' flowing down it. Her helm came over her face and took the shape of a beak, as the plate covering her aft split into three separated ones forming a bird's tail. Three blue cables came in between them, each with a spear head on its tip, the middle being the longest.

Opening her optics again she gazed down at her new form. Rosie stood gazing at the giant bird bot.  
>"Holy cow! Your no car but you still look awesome!" she jumped, "Though I don't know any birds that<br>are on fire..."  
>"Fire?" Stretching her long neck, she gazed into the reflection in the water. "Whoa!" Blue flames<br>engulfed her head 'feathers.' as well as the bottom parts of her wings and the three tail cables. Yet she  
>couldn't feel anything.<p>

"You look just like...ohh what was it called?" Rosie opened her box again and pulled out a thin book. It  
>was titled „Mythical Greece.' "This thing!" she pointed to a red and yellow flying bird that was covered<br>in flames. "The phoenix; a fire bird." She smiled as an idea crossed her mind "That's it! That can be your  
>name!"<br>"Phoenix huh? Hmmmm..." she held a wing to her beak thinking, "You know what, I like it! Phoenix it  
>is then!"<br>"Cool!" Rosie ran up and hugged her new bird friend's leg. "Phoenix, I think this the start of an awesome  
>friendship!"<p>

"I couldn't agree with you more." Phoenix hugged back with one of her large wing feathers.

The rest of day went by with Rosie explaining all the questions Phoenix had wanted to ask throughout  
>her first day on earth. How the balls of light she loved were called stars, and were actually planets that<br>where too far away to reach. Why the cops were taping off the area of where she crashed, to Rosie's  
>guitar, which she played for a bit while singing Silent Night. Phoenix decided to make it her favourite song.<p>

"So, who are these autobots, I keep hearing about?" She finally asked. "Oh. Well I don't know much  
>about them. just been on the news a lot; but there robots like you except they change into cars<br>and can't fly." Taking the flower from behind her ear Rosie tossed it into the pond.

"You think be able to help me?" She watched the flower float away, Rosie shrugged "Don't  
>know, never seen them personally, but I wouldn't think they would be hard to find."<br>"That's good." Phoenix sat beside her little friend like a swan sitting in a nest. Rosie looked up at her  
>friend's side "Speaking of flying, you have wings why don't you fly?" she asked. "Oh, I do, I'm just...not<br>very good at the landing part." Phoenix blushed. "Well, maybe I can help you." Rosie got to her feet, "if  
>you already have the flying part down, the landing should be no problem!" Phoenix felt nervous all the<br>sudden "Um, no offence, but you can't fly. How would you know about it?" Rosie gave an offended  
>expression " read enough books on birds and planes to know what I.m talking about! It should be<br>instinct to you in no time."

Next thing; Phoenix was on top of the cliff looking down. It was higher than she thought, adding to her  
>nervousness. Rosie waited at the bottom shouting as loud as she could, "Now remember; when you first<br>jump, keep your wings straight to catch the wind current! After; go around a few times then when  
>near where you want to land, through your weight back and flap. Got it?" Phoenix gulped "uh, s-sure."<p>

The wind gusted "Go now!" With optics held tightly shut she leapt off the ledge, wings held straight.  
>Opening one eye, Rosie was the size of an ant. The wind felt good flowing through her head „feathers." A<br>small voice was heard from below. "Alright that's good now come on down!" Obeying her orders  
>Phoenix flew in for the big moment. Unfortunately nerves got the best of her.<p>

Thinking back on what Rosie had told her she threw her weight back and flapped her wings. "No! Too  
>soon! Too soon!" Rosie cried, but it was too late as she covered her eyes before seeing the flaming bird<br>crash in to the trees. A small moan came from the pile of broken branches, "Ouch..."

"Okay, so you got nervous; it's fine I would too, but let.s try to focus this time." Phoenix nodded; flying  
>back to top she took off again and circled twice until she finally came in for the landing. When the time<p>

was right she through her weight back and began flapping. About to celebrate when she touched the  
>ground it was short lived by not slowing down enough and crashing in to the trees once again. Rosie<br>sighed and faceplamed. "Alright, third time.s the charm."

The third time turned in to four, then ten, then fourteen, each one with Phoenix landing in the same spot  
>knocking down at least five trees in the process.<p>

The sun begun to set, Rosie yawned and rubbed her eyes "Alright, last time, go ahead." Phoenix repeated  
>the process, dived, circled twice and came in. Close to the ground she pulled back and flapped her wings.<br>Slowly but surely she landed softly with both feet on the ground, "I did it!" throwing up her wings  
>"Rosie! I actually did it! Wahoo!" Phoenix leaped and did a circle in the air. Half asleep, sitting on a<br>stump Rosie took no notice until a giant bird swooped her from her spot "Whoa! What!"

Phoenix laughed at her friend.s surprise reaction. Reaching down; she took grab of Rosie.s dress collar  
>with her beak and sat the little human on the end of her neck. "Hang on!" Rosie hugged Phoenix.s neck as<br>she flew upward and did another loopy-d-loop. "Yaa!" she flung her arms up in the air "That was fun!"  
>she giggled. "Want another round?" Phoenix asked, "As much as I want to, I think I should start heading<br>home now."

"Oh...well can I give you a lift home then?" Phoenix didn.t want to be left alone.

"Ah no! Err I mean...no thanks I can walk." Phoenix „ears. lowered in disappointment "oh, ok then."  
>repeating what she learned they came to a soft landing. Lowering herself so Rosie would have an easy<br>dropping height, the little human hopped off and hugged the bird bot's beak. "You where awesome today,  
>come back and see you tomorrow okay?"<br>"Promise?"  
>"Promise"<br>"Cross your heart and hope to die?" Phoenix asked in a mocking tone.  
>"Absolutely." She crossed her finger across her heart, picked up her guitar case, and waved good bye as<br>she ran back through the woods. Phoenix watched her friend until she disappeared into the darkness of the  
>trees.<p>

Stepping into the water; she looked like a giant swan resting on a lake. It was the first time she felt  
>lonely. Gazing up at the rising moon, she smiled; seeing the stars once again. The feeling of loneliness<br>soon faded and was replaced by joy; knowing her new earth friend would come back for her.

She couldn't wait.

_To be continued...~_


	2. The Lost Beginging

**I've been debating on either to put Phoenix's backstory on this site or not, but I gave in and decided to share how my oc came to be.~~**

* * *

><p>The Lost Beginning<p>

Weeks went by and Rosie would make sure she would visit Phoenix every day. They would spend the  
>day flying in the sky, discovering the different life forms in the surrounding woods, or telling her bot<br>friend everything she would need to know about humans (or organics). Phoenix became more and more  
>fascinated with Rosie.s kind with every story that she told. There would be days were she would want to<br>ask; if she could follow Rosie back into the city, but the memory of her first encounter with the organic  
>Fanzone held her back. Perhaps it would be better if she stayed where she was.<p>

It turned out; Rosie received most of her knowledge through different books. Every time she visited she  
>would bring a different one for her and Phoenix to share. There was one particular book that Phoenix<br>found interesting; it was a book of songs, but instead of words it was filled with lines and notes. "Want  
>me to teach you how to sing?" Rosie asked. "Oh no that's ok, I don't think I can anyway"<p>

"Sure you can! heard you humming before. You sound like you have a great voice" Phoenix's  
>faceplate burned up.<p>

"No, I-I don't think so, it.s one thing to hum but another to actually sing." Rosie gave a sarcastic glare.  
>"Go on; pick a song and show you how it goes." Unable to actually read the small print, she gave in and<br>flipped the small book to a random page.

"Alright. So this is how it goes..." she strummed the guitar strings and sang the notes, then Phoenix  
>would repeat. Within a week.s time Phoenix could sing every song in the book from memory. It even<br>came to a point; when Rosie wasn't around that she would even make up her own.

As a month went by she could never seem to get the constant question out of her processor; what was  
>she? She could be an autobot, but they didn.t fly. She would always ask Rosie when she came back from<br>street performing; "Have you heard or seen any of the autobots?" but Rosie.s answers were always the  
>same, "No, not yet," or "I think I'm getting close." Phoenix was becoming impatient, but she knew she<br>couldn't be mad at Rosie. She was after all the one who was actually trying.

Board, lying in patch of grass, she gazed into the empty afternoon sky, twirling a small daisy between  
>her fingers. Just as she was about to zone out, a small silhouette appeared "Hey Phinny!" Rosie<br>exclaimed.

"What up?" The little girl crawled over the bots shoulder and sat on her chassie. "What would you say if  
>I found..."<p>

"No way!" Phoenix shot up slightly as not to throw off the small organic. "Way! I found an autobot!" she  
>threw her arms up. "Ahh! That's awesome! So when are they coming here?"<p>

"What? Oh no, were going to them! Turns out my friend Mac has been working with one this whole  
>time!" Phoenix.s smile faded and spark started to race "The one who works at the dump?" Rosie nodded,<p>

smiling "That's him. Don't worry, I know a way there so no one can see us." Breathing a sigh of relief;  
>Phoenix nodded. "Let's go!" Rosie took off westward into the woods.<p>

"It's ok," Phoenix whispered to herself "You can do this." With a large *gulp* she made her way  
>through the branches.<p>

Back on Cybertron: "You'll be glad to know sir, that no one was seriously hurt." Wheeljack explained,  
>as he and Ultra Magnus walked through the rubble and avoiding the other bots removing large pieces of<br>rubble, burnt monitors and damaged parts.

"That is good to hear, but what of the subject? Have you been able to find its signal?"

"Not yet sir, but knowing its transporting capabilities it could be anywhere in the galaxy by now."  
>Preceptor answered.<p>

"Still, even if there is only a small chance, it is absolutely urgent that we find them." The large built,  
>mech made his way to the burnt and broken chamber, staring at it vigorously.<p>

Another blue mech came in; the state of the lab caught his attention as his optics widened looking  
>around. "Whoa, what happened here?" The two scientist bots turned and stared blankly, "It appears,"<br>Preceptor pushed his 'glasses'. in place "that the sample you gave us Sentinel Prime; had somehow  
>infected and malfunctioned all the systems."<p>

Panicking, Sentinel tried to think of what he did best; what or who he could throw the blame on  
>"What? I-It couldn.t have been...it must have been faulty wiring or something." He could just see the<br>damaged chamber "So, then what happened to..." Wheeljack cut in "Flew off during the explosion,  
>searching for it as we speak." Sentinel cleared his throat "Well if there is anything you need help with in<br>your search Ultra Magnus sir, I am willing to assist." Wheel jack and Preceptor rolled there optics.

Ultra Magnus did not look away from the chamber. "Very well Sentinel. Depending on our search; I  
>might just take you up on that offer." A small shine caught his eye, he bend over the chamber a picked up<br>a tiny piece of purple coloured metal; hidden in one of the bottom corners.

"Let us hope that no one else has found her yet."

~~"You know I can just fly us over instead of...gah! Going through all these trees!" Phoenix hid behind a  
>wing; protecting herself from high branches. "Well ya know, you did say that you didn't want to be seen,<br>and I don't think a giant, fire covered, metal bird is not going to draw people's attention." Rosie mocked.

"Fine, are we there yet?"

"Almost" she ran through the last few rows of trees until they came to the top of a hill. Down below was  
>miles upon miles of garbage.<p>

Phoenix always thought that the dump would smell bad, she was wrong...it was smelled worse.  
>Covering her nose they set off down the hill and made their way through; trying not to step on any<br>'mysterious' looking food...or, what they thought was they spotted a large clearing, with human.s scurrying around in orange vest and hard hats.  
>There was loud rock music echoing, as well as the shouting from the work men, and the screeching from<br>bulldozers.

"Stay here" Rosie ordered. Phoenix nodded and watched from behind one of the trash hills. As Rosie  
>looked around, Phoenix could not help but notice; none of the men never really noticed or were even<br>bothered by the small child walking through. She finally caught site of the largest man, the only one with  
>a red vest."Mac!" Rosie waved while she ran up to him. He smiled when he saw her running and opened his arms.<br>She jumped into them.

"Hey Rosie, What you doing here squirt?" Hugging his neck she looked up with puppy dog eyes "I  
>wanted to ask; if your autobot friend was here"<p>

"Oh that's right I haven't introduced you to him yet. I'm sure he's around here somewhere." He picked  
>her up and walked to the back of the clearing and shouted "Hey! Wreck-Gar! You there? Got someone<br>here to see ya!" A small section of trash shifted, and then suddenly flew up in the air as an orange mech  
>popped up like giving a surprise.<p>

"Hello! I am Wreck-gar!"

"That's him?" Phoenix thought, "Well that.s what you get when you come looking in a dump I guess."

Rosie and Mac laughed as Wreck-gar tripped trying to work his way out of the garbage. The other  
>workers also laughed and said hello, obviously knowing the happy bot well.<p>

"Haha! Hey buddy; say hello to my little friend here. Rosie this is Wreck-gar, Wreack-gar, Rosie"

"Hello, I am happy to meet you!" He extended a finger for her to shake.

"Hi, are you really an autobot?" Rosie asked,"Why yes! Yes I am!" He puffed out his chessie proudly,  
>pointing to the small red icon in the center. Phoenix placed her hand over her chessie. She never noticed<br>the gap there until now.

"Great! I have someone I want to show you guys!" Mac allowed Rosie down and watched her disappear  
>behind a trash hill. "Come on!" She waved her over. Nerves caught up with Phoenix again and started to<br>slightly shake, "I-I dunno."

"Who ya got back there squirt?" Mac called.

"You wanted to me to find an autobot, and there he is, now go! He won.t bite." Phoenix remained  
>shaking. She sighed "It doesn't hurt to know new people Phoenix. Besides this guy looks fun." The<br>femme thought deeply. She nodded "right." Slowly but surely she slowly emerged from behind  
>the trash pile.<p>

"Well be!" Mac cried, as the rest of the workers stopped and stared. Phoenix could not help but feel  
>embarrassed. Her faceplate burned up.<p>

"Hi there friend of Rosie! I am Wreck-gar!" Wreck-gar waved excitingly. Phoenix blushed, "hehe, so  
>heard."<p>

Mac tipped his hat back so he could see better, "Now where did you come from?" he asked cheerfully.

"Too be honest...I have no idea. I just sort of ...woke up here."

He scratched his head in confusion, "Woke  
>up?" Rosie popped from behind the femme's ankle, "She was the thing that crashed in the park!"<p>

"Oh, so you made that dent in the ground eh?" Mac wiped his brow. Phoenix rubbed her head in  
>embarrassment. "Well...ya."<p>

"Meh don't worry about it, we won't tell anyone. Right boys!"

"Right! Sure!" they replied back.

Wreck-gar threw his arms up "Horray! Let's celebrate our new secret friend; uh...what was your name  
>again?"<p>

"Phoenix"

"Phoenix!" He announced. The workers cheered.

"Hey! Let's get some tunes going!" someone cried. Another worker tuned up the volume on a beat box,  
>as the others drank or danced to the beat. Mac lifted Rosie onto his shoulder as she moved to the music.<br>Wreck-Gar did a strange jig that made Phoenix laugh. He quickly took her hand and swung her around  
>making her dance with him. It took a few moments for her to catch up with the beat but eventually she<br>moved her body to the rythem and found herself enjoying the swing dance with the garbage mech.  
>"Woo-hoo!"<p>

Mac and Rosie sat on the top of a parked bulldozer, as the workers sat around them cheered and whistled  
>on the dancing bots. "Ya! Go Phinny!" she cried. Phoenix couldn't stop laughing; this was just too much<br>fun! After the song ended they stopped dancing as another song started.

An idea popped in Rosie's head "Hey Phoenix! You know this song right?" the bot looked over "What?  
>Um, ya I think so."<p>

"Why don't you sing it?" Mac suddenly became interested, " never heard of a singing bot before.  
>Why not give it a shot?" The other workers started to cheer.<p>

"I really don't think so..."

"Why not? Singing is fun!" Wreck-gar pulled a broken microphone from the trash pile on his back and  
>started to sing (horribly) into it. Everyone covered their ears. Mac waved his hand to get his attention "Uh,<br>hey buddy why don't we give Phoenix a try huh?"

"Sure thing!" he hands it over to her, "Here ya go!"

"Um, right...thanks" she could feel all the faces staring at her, the pressure started to build. She took a  
>deep sigh, closed her optics and listened to the music. Feeling the rhythm, hearing the words, her lips<br>started to move, like they had a life of their own.

You spin me inside, outside,

You know you hold me so tight,

We'll dance and party all night,

Mambo Mambo Mamboleo!

So kiss me in the moonlight,

You know that always feels right,

We'll dance and party all night,

Mambo Mambo Mamboleo!

All the workers around her including Mac and Rosie started to clap to the beat, with Wreck-Gar moving  
>to the song. Phoenix also suddenly found herself moving to her own voice until once again she was<br>dancing with Wreck-Gar, having the time of her life. Even if she was singing into a broken microphone.

~~~Meanwhile on the other side of the yard, an empty construction site was being inhabited by two  
>contructacons. The duo were busying themselves; trying to construct their own personal home from the<br>spare pieces lying around.

"Hey Mix, where should I put this piece?" Scrapper shouted, lifting a large beam over his shoulder.

"I don't know ya clamp! You figure it out!" The wider bot was busy stacking up large metal titles until a  
>funky beat reached his audio censors.<p>

"Uh, Mix you okay?"

"Shut it motor mouth, I hear somethin'" Straining his censors he looked around until he found where the  
>signal was it was the strongest. "It's coming from over there!" he pointed beyond the fenced off dump<br>area. Dropping everything Mixmaster stomped on the fence line squishing it like a bug (or organic) with  
>Scrapper following behind.<p>

The music continued to play until there was sudden silence. Everyone looked in awe to where the boom  
>box used to be. It was now smashed among the ground where Scrapper was now standing. "Sorry to<br>crash the party." He smirked.

"But we just thought we.d introduce ourselves to your friend here." Mixmaster winked at Phoenix; who  
>gave a confused look in return. Mac glared "No need, we already went through this, ya not allowed back<br>here!"

Mix gave the organic a hard glare, frightening Rosie to hide behind Mac, who continued to stare the bot  
>down.<p>

"Butt out of it squishy" he waved Mac off and made his way toward Phoenix. "So sweetspark, what's a  
>nice bot like you doing out here?"<p>

"Who wants to know?" she crossed her arms. "Names Mixmaster gorgeous," he took her hand, "and thats  
>Scrapper. What's yours?"<p>

"None of your business" she quickly pulled her hand back. "Hehe, Spunky. I like that" Mix chuckled.  
>Phoenix knew she didn.t know them, but from the way the workers were running off and Mac's ticked off<br>expression; these two were a problem.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn.t talk to my friends like that." The cons gave each other with strange looks  
>before burst out laughing.<p>

"Hahaha! Oh-oh thats good!" Scrap had to hold his knees to stop himself from keeling over too much.

"You-you actually made friends...hehe with them?" Mix hugged his stomach. He looked up to see her  
>stern face and stopped. "Oh man. Hey Scrap, I think she's serious"<p>

"Oh ...slag" They look at each other in pause, and then burst out laughing again. Phoenix sighed with  
>annoyance, "Let's go Rosie" she picks up the small human and puts her on her shoulder. Mix notices and<br>blocks their way, "Whoa whoa, where do you think going?"

"Away from you obviously." Her glare had no effect on them, "Aww don't be like that. We just wanted  
>to invite you for a drink." She raised a brow, "Really?"<p>

Scrap nodded "Ah..ya what he said!" Rosie tapped Phoenix.s cheek "I don't trust them," she whispered,  
>"I think we need to ditch them." Phoenix gave a slight nod, "Agreed." She turned back to them, "Sorry<br>but no thanks." The cons suddenly started to slowly close in on them. Her spark began to race, and got  
>into a defensive position with her fits up, slightly shaking. She knew she probably couldn.t take them, but<br>she had to try, at least to protect Rosie.

Mix smirked, "Now hang on sweetspark, let's not do anything regret here."

"Hey what happened to the party?" Phoenix jumped, almost completely forgetting that Wreck-Gar was  
>still there. He moved over to her with a goofy grin on his face; still oblivious to what was happening.<p>

"Hey Buddy, do you mind were in the middle of something here!" cried Mix.

"So beat it!" Scrapper shoved him making the trash bot land in a side pile of garbage. Enraged, Phoenix  
>defended her friend by shoving the digger bot back, "Back off creep!" Suddenly a pair of thick serbos<br>wrapped around her from behind holding her with a tight grip.

"Gottcha!" Mix smirked. The skinner con lifted himself up, "That wasn't very nice." He rubbed his head.  
>Phoenix wriggled as hard as she could to get out of the cons grasp but with no luck. She looked over to<br>see Rosie sliding of her shoulder, until the small child slid completely off. "Rosie!" she cried.

"Ahhhhh!" The organic continued to fall for the ground until she landed into a large hand. Wreck-Gar  
>pulled his hand back. "Don't worry," he gently puts her on the ground next to Mac at a safe distance, "I'm<br>an autobot, and therefore I will protect you!"

The constructicons faced the garbage mech, with Phoenix still trying to struggle out of Mix's arms.

"You think you can take us both on trash bot? Bring it!" shouted Mix. The orange mech still with a goofy  
>smile on his face, charged forward. Scrapper then charged after, with a serbo up ready to hit. Just as the<br>con was in mid swing Wreck-Gar had stopped in his tracks. Slightly confused Scrapper continued to  
>swing until his fist froze in mid-air inches from the autobot's face.<p>

"What the?" he tried to move his serbo back but still couldn't move it. Wreck- Gar just stood and  
>watched, smiling at the struggling bot, and then pointed upwards. Confused, the con looked up to a<br>gigantic round magnet hovering above him.

"Oh slag." He moaned, before he was lifted into the air. Mix began to slightly panic then took off with  
>Phoenix pressed against him. The magnet began to move and proved to be just as fast, as the bot took to<br>the air being sucked in by the magnetic pull. Phoenix watched still trapped, until Wreck-Gar suddenly  
>appeared grabbing her hand and pulling her away from Mixmaster and the raising magnet. Mix smacked<br>into Scrap.

Landing in his serbos, she smiled and hugged his head, „Thank you!" the mech blushed.

"Ah, it was nothing. I am an autobot!" putting her down, he looked away and waved to the magnets  
>control cabin. Phoenix squinted her optics before realizing it was Mac waving back with Rosie. The<br>femme waved back, smiling. Turning back to the controls, Mac shifted into gear and swung the magnet  
>hard; pressing a button the magnetic pull was shut off and the cons were sent off flying over the trash<br>field.

"Thank primus that's over" Phoenix sighed in relief. She gazed back to Mac and Rosie as they climbed  
>down from the cabin. Rosie ran to the bots; Phoenix picked her up and hugged her against her face."You<br>alright? she asked, the small human nodded.

"Who were those creeps? They didn't have the same symbol as Wreck-Gar." Mac cleared his throat,  
>"Those were a couple of bots we had to shove out of here not too long ago." He wiped his brow, "They<br>were causing a lot of damage and drinking all of our oil supply. As for the symbol, they were  
>decepticons."<p>

"Decepticons?" Phoenix scratched her head.

"Mean robots." Rosie winkled her nose, "There like autobots but like to squish and smash stuff."  
>Phoenix optic widened, "So, can.t fly ether?" Rosie shook her head. "Oh no the ones<br>that...oohh." She paused. Phoenix became confused, "the only ones that what?" Rosie looked away,  
>"Um...nevermind."<p>

"Can fly!" cried Wreck-Gar. Rosie faceplamed.

"W-What?" Phoenix gasped, Rosie looked up into her worried expression and sighed, "It.s true Phinny,  
>almost all decpitcons can fly." Phoenix looked over to her wings, "you don.t mean?" Rosie hugged her<br>faceplate. "We don.t know for sure Phinny, you could be...diffrent." Feeling a little better the memory of  
>why she even came here came rushing back into her processor.<p>

"Hey Wreck-Gar!" she called to him, the mech turned to her with a confused look, " been meaning to  
>ask you something."<p>

"Oh, uh Ok!" He smiled.

"Well, I guess first off is; do you know where I'm from?"

He scatched his head, "Uhhhhhh, not really. Why are you lost?"

"Um... no. Where are you from then?" she raised an optic at him, he smiled and waved his arms in the  
>air. "Here of course."<p>

"What?" Both her and Rosie exclaimed. „Were autobots no supposed to be 'alien' bots from another  
>planet or something?. Phoenix thought.<p>

He made puppy dog optics and held his hands close to his face "Yup, right in a small little trash boat."  
>Mac rolled his eyes.<p>

"Oh...I see" Phoenix replied, suddenly filled with disappointment. Rosie couldn't help but feel bad for  
>her.<p>

"You can't be just the only autobot here are you Wreck-Gar?" she asked. Breaking out of his trance he  
>looked at the little organic.<p>

"Oh no, I have lots of other autobot friends!" A spark of hope broke Phoenix out of her slump.

"Really? Do you know where they are? Where I can find them?" Wreck-Gar shook his head. "Sorry they  
>usually find Wreck-Gar." Once again her hopes were dashed.<p>

"Don't worry," Rosie replied softly " keep looking for you." Phoenix smiled at the small child in her  
>hand.<p>

"Thanks little buddy."

To be continued...~


	3. Bird's of a Feather

Bird's of a feather

It had been 3 orbital cycles since the attack of the decepticon Shockwave. Those who have been operating said he was very lucky to be still On-line. Comparing on how long he was on stuck life support; they said it was a gift from the Allspark that he made it. Sighing, he sank deeper into his chair, rubbing his wounds trying to erase the painful memory from his processor.

"You wanted to speak to me Ultra Magnus sir?" Ultra Magnus was seated in his chamber as Sentinel's large head took over the monitor. "Yes Sentinel Prime, I have decided to take you up on your request." "Request, sir?" The large chinned bot gave a confused look. Magnus nodded. "You did say you if I needed help with our search you would be of assistance, did you not?" "Oh,'ahem', of…of course I did sir." He straightened up," What was it that you need?" The autobot leader sat back into his chair, "We have finally located the signal that we have been looking for." A mischievous smile crossed Sentinel's face, "Oh excellent sir! I am assuming that you wish for me and my crew to go and receive this...um...what exactly are we looking for?" He waited for Ultra Magnus to reply. The mech just stared at the chrome floor, deep in thought. "You will know when you follow the signal to its source. That is all I am able to say at this time."

Sentinel was now more confused than ever, how can they look for something when they didn't even know what is was? Either way it sounded like a big mission; possibly one that could get him back onto Ultra Magnus' good side and forgetting about his...**temperate **position as Magnus. "We are ready to go sir! Just give us the name of the planet and we will set off as soon as possible." "You are to go directly to earth." "Of course it is." He thought. His processor raced "No disrespect sir but then shouldn't Optimus's team be notified for this mission then?" Ultra Magnus finally gazed up from his train of thought, "Indeed, but from what I heard last from them was that they had no ready ship and an unstable spacebridge in order to return the... well." Sentinel nodded. "We will however notify them allowing for a quicker search." Sentinel saluted, "Will do sir. We will have the ...thing, located and returned in no time!" "Very Well." Ultra Magnus nodded as Sentinel vanished behind a black screen.

Cringing at the slight pain in his back he leaned back into his seat until the pain eased. Sighing again, he closed his optics and carefully shifted a small piece of purple metal in his fingers.

~~~A week after the incident with the constructicons, Phoenix no longer had a fear of meeting new people. In fact; Mac had even officially claimed her 'one of the boys'. Now she and Rosie could visit whenever they wanted. Even though the autobot Wreck-Gar was not alot of help, it comforted Phoenix that she was not alone in her dilemma.

Wreck-Gar was very much the same when he first came into the world; lost to who he was. Phoenix and Rosie would listen intensely when he came to the part of him risking his life to sink a boat infested with metal eating microbots. It was in the end that he saved the city, and became a hero. They loved the story, possibly because it was kind of hard believe that a bot like him could do something like that.

Lying in the grass of their secret getaway; the two busied themselves by sunbathing. Rosie rolled to her side facing her large metallic friend in a more comfortable position. It may have been more comfortable, but the lighting was too bright; as the sun bounced off Phoenix's armour, into her eyes. Squinting, Rosie got up to sit on her knees and noticed a small, triangular shaped chip on the very edge of Phoenix's stomach armour. It was so small it was no wonder nether of them had seen it. "Hey Phinny?" she asked, "Yes?" "How did you get that chip on your side?" Phoenix traced the gap with her finger. "I have no idea, never even noticed it before." Shrugging, she quickly lost interest. Rosie however could not stop staring; a small glimmer shone through. Rising to her feet, she looked deeply into her friend's chipped armour. Feeling a small tickle sensation on her side Phoenix looked over to see Rosie had crawled onto her stomach and was moving her hands around in the gap. "Uh, what are you doing in there?" she raised an optic. "There's something in here." Rosie replied as she moved her arms in deeper. "There is?" "Hang on...all...most...got it!" A small shine of gold metal fell from the tiny opening. Rosie scrambled down and took the small device.

It was a square the size of both of Rosie's hands; it looked to be made of some sort of gold material, except for a small red square in its centre. There were even some small decorative engravings around it. Rosie sat on the ground and looked it over in her hands trying not to press the button. "What is this?" she asked but never looked up as Phoenix shifted into sitting position. "I don't know. I didn't even know there was something in there! And...why is it so small?" gesturing a hand at Rosie, the organic handed the small device over.

The golden icon was the size of a pea in her own hand. The more they stared at it the more it became tempting. "What is this for?" They looked at each other then back to the mysterious button; both with worry and excitement. Giving into curiosity Phoenix pushed it.

A small flash blinded Phoenix only for a few seconds, but when she opened her eyes everything seemed...different. She gazed at her hands...they were smaller and what looked like to be... fleshy. She walked to the water's edge and gazed into the reflection; she gasped. Her long ears were gone; and were replaced by headphones that were placed over her helmet which was now a cap. The sliver cables that hung from the back of her head turned into long brown locks of hair. A small breeze on her mid-drift made her shiver. Her tail plates and armour; other than the ones turned into clothes had gone. Phoenix rubbed her hands over her new soft face, "This...this is amazing."

"Phoenix you're... human...That is SO COOL!" Phoenix quickly glanced away from the water just in time to catch Rosie jumping into her arms. She was a lot heavier than Phoenix remembered, but then again she was also used to be palm sized and not waist high. "I have to say, it really is a different perspective." She said as she gave a small hug then put the child down. Rosie smiled, "We can go out into the city and explore! You'll blend in perfectly and you can finally meet some of my friend's without freaking them out. Oh...no offense." Phoenix giggled, "Its ok, I have to say if I saw someone with my real size I would probably freak out too." Rosie laughed along with her, and then looked up to the setting sun. "I guess it's time for me to go now." "Aww, really? But we have so much time left!" Rosie shook her head, "Sorry, but I gotta leave early today." "I'll walk you home." "NO!" Rosie arms suddenly flew upwards, Phoenix jumped at her reaction. "Err, I mean no. Its ok I'll be fine by myself." Phoenix gave a disappointed look then nodded "Alright, if you're sure."

Pressing the button again, there was another flash and was once again looking down at Rosie at a higher perspective. "I'll see you tomorrow ok?" the small human waved as she made her way through the woods. Phoenix waved back until she noticed Rosie's guitar case on the ground.

She was about to shout for Rosie when an idea crossed her mind. "Hmm, I COULD call her back," she thought "Ooorrrr." She smirked, "I just might have a chance to test this baby out." Holding up the small device once again; she pressed it. Giggling with excitement she picked up the guitar case and ran through the woods. It was much more pleasant now that the branches were not hitting her in the face. Coming into the streets she gasped; how high the building around her. Looking around through the crowds of people she finally spotted a blue dress child turning the corner. Bolting down the street Phoenix finally stopped to breathe as she saw Rosie walking to a large brick building with other children running around.

"I didn't know Rosie had siblings." Getting a better grip of the handle she made her way to the house, "Rosie!" she called. Rosie turned and eyes widened when she saw who it was running across the street. "P-Phoenix! You shouldn't be here!" "Nice to see you too." Phoenix replied, slightly insulted. "You forgot this." She handed over the case, Rosie hastily took it. "Uh right thanks; look you better go I'll see you..."

"Rosie?" Came a soft voice.

"Oh! Ms. Lauren!" Rosie turned back around to a tall, sleek young woman with hour glass glasses. "Who is your friend?" she asked giving Phoenix a polite smile. "Oh this is my friend Ph...Uh I mean...nix..Nixy! Yes, this is Nixy." "Nixy?" Phoenix gave her a strange look, "But my name is..." "She was just dropping off my guitar" Rosie interrupted. "Oh I see, well thank you Ms. Nixy" Ms. Lauren made a slight bow, "No problem" Phoenix returned the smile.

Waiting until Ms. Lauren was at a safe distance she whispered, "What's with the name change?" Rosie shrugged "Well Phoenix is a cool name, but it's not exactly...I dunno...human-ish?" Phoenix glared. "Human-ish? Really?" Rosie gave an innocent smile. "So then what's with all these other kids? Are they your siblings?" Rosie rubbed the back of her head. "In a way yes, but... not really" Phoenix cocked her head, "What do you mean?" Rosie sighed deeply, "I have to confess to you Phinny...I don't have a family, not one of my own anyway." "But then what are all..." "The Detroit Home for Kids" she pointed to the large sign hanging over the building doors, "Or just the fancy way of saying 'Orphanage." "Rosie? Why didn't you just tell me?" "I...I don't know really..It's just," The little girl looked up at her friend with shameful eyes "I didn't want you comparing yourself with these kids….or me" Phoenix scratched her head "What do you mean? "I did'nt want you to feel what most of us do." "Feel what?" "Alone, abandoned...not wanted**." "**Is that really how you feel Rosie?" "Why not? My parents just dumped me here as a baby, how else I'm I supposed to feel?" She looked away as her eyes stared to water. Phoenix kneeled down and lifted her chin gently with the tips of her fingers, "But I don't feel alone and nether should you. I have you and you have me that's all the family we need. Even if I never do find an autobot, con or whatever too find out who I am. I know that I still have you with me." Rosie made a small giggle and stared deeply into Phoenix's smiling face. "Besides, all these kids will eventually find families of their own too, right?" Rosie nodded, with a sudden urge she slammed her own body into Phoenix`s giving her a tight hug as tears streamed down her face. "Phoenix, just promise me one thing." "Yes?" "Don't tell Mac or anyone else, promise? The last thing I want is people pitying me." Phoenix nodded, "I promise"

"If I ever get adopted into a real family; I want you to be part of it." "I would love that." she hugged the small child back. They embraced each other until Ms. Lauren called all the children in. Finally letting go; Phoenix watched and waved from the curb as Rosie ran inside. A smile swept across her face as she made her way back. The street lights came on.

~~~"This is Ultra Magnus to Optimus Prime. Come in Optimus Prime." The voice called through Omega Supreme's controls, the fire truck mech pressed a button allowing a static filled screen to stretch across the ships main view window. The static was replaced by Ultra Magnus`s face. "This is Optimus Prime responding sir."

"I am here to tell you Optimus; that in a few short cycles or so that Sentinal Prime and his team are to be coming to the planet to conduct a search" "A search sir?" He didn't like the sound of that. "Yes. About an orbital cycle ago our scientist had been monitoring a….certain project, which has now escaped from their labs. It is most urgent that we find it." "Project sir?" "I'm afraid I cannot discuss it" "Understood. May I ask what does this have to do with us?" "The last signal that we located has shown us that it has landed on your designated planet. I was hoping that you and you crew will be able to assist in search." "Absolutely sir," he nodded. "And another thing Optimus; has anything…. unusual happened?" Optimus rubbed his chin. "Not that I'm aware of sir. Wait…." a sudden spark went off in his mind "I remember Sari and Bulkhead telling me about a sudden object bursting out the sky a few cycles back." "Object?" Ultra Magnus' optics widened with interest. "Almost like a comet, but it had just apparently appeared out of nowhere." "Interesting…and did you make a search for this object?" "For a while, but not knowing to where it had actually landed we gave it up until the landing site was found by the earth authorities. Unfortunately nothing else has happened to indicate anything suspicious or to where it has disappeared to." Ultra Magnus nodded "I see, well keep looking and I will make contact with you again soon." Optimus saluted until the screen vanished.

"What was that about?" asked Rachet, seeing Optimus deep in thought. "To be honest…I'm not quite sure."

~~~"Wow! These are delicious! What are they?" Phoenix was Nixy once again, eating away on small, colourful, animal shaped squishy bits. Rosie giggled, "There gummi bears" eating a few herself. "Mmmm yummy and cute looking!" she squished the little yellow bear before popping it into her mouth.

The city was much larger than she thought; now that she was finally able to explore without causing any attention. They more they ventured around the city the more it seemed to Phoenix that Rosie seemed to know almost everyone. Where ever they went there was at least one person that would say hello to her or her to them.

"You certainly are popular" "Nah, I just get around a lot" Rosie shrugged. A sudden beat caught the little girl's attention towards a park fountain. A skinny teenager with a goatee was playing with records on a large box, making strange scratching noises.

"Come on!" Rosie grabbed hold of Phoenix's hand and pulled her into the park. After letting go she walked up to the skinny teen, "Hey DJ guy." She waved, "Yo, what up little Rosie dude." He replied while still playing the disks. "This is my friend Nixy." Phoenix nodded and smiled, he did the same. "What up pretty lady?" she blushed, "Hehe fine thanks." "Awesome beat!" Rosie shouted as she sat on the fountains edge. "You not gonna sing squirt?" he asked. "Hmmmm…only if Nixy sings with me." Phoenix gave a surprised stare, "Oh…I…uhhhh" "Ya, a duet. Awesome idea. I'll start the beat." He replaced one of the records and let it spin.

Rosie started, her voice echoed sweetly through the park, turning people's heads in her direction. She gestured a hand for Nixy to join her. Feeling the rhythm she joined in; their voices went together in beautiful harmony as passer-byes stopped to hear them, slowly creating a crowd. It felt just like being back at the junkyard; dancing and singing with Wreck-Gar and Mac all over again. She never wanted it to end.

After a few hours they decided to call it a day; they bowed to the audience as they cheered and tossed a few coins at them. Gathering the money up they gave it to 'Dj guy' and he split it evenly between them. "There ya go ladies, come back anytime alright." "Sure." They replied and made their way back home. Nixy stretched her arms and yawned, "I think I like being an organic" she smiled, "Ya you say that now," Rosie nudged Nixy's hip with her elbow "but you don't have to put up with all the responsibilities like one." Nixy shrugged "Ya well still." When they came around the corner to the children's home they hugged each other goodbye and Rosie watched as Nixy made her way back to her secret domain. When she was completely gone from sight Rosie turned to head inside, but just before she entered the yard a flash of yellow whizzed by as a small car with a black stipe screeched to a halt only a few meters away.

A teenager with red hair in a yellow dress stepped out; Rosie watched then gasped as the car suddenly changed into a tall robot. The duo looked around, turned to each other and shrugged apparently not finding whatever they were looking for. "Nothing suspicious here." The red-head looked up at the yellow bot as it shook its head in response. "Sigh, just like a few months ago." "How are we supposed to look for something if we don't even know what it is?" it cried. "Well Optimus did say if we followed the signal…" "Umm Sari? I hate to be a buzz kill but….what signal? It keeps vanishing as fast as it reappears."

"Umm, excuse me…" both turned in surprised at the sudden small voice. "Are you an autobot?" Sari bent over with her hands on her knees keeping her face in lined with Rosie's. "Aww aren't you cute. Almost reminds me of when I was that age." "It's not hard; it was only a few…." The bot stopped when Sari gave him a dark glare. "Thank you Bumblebee. And yes he is, why you ask?" Rosie's eyes opened wide with excitement; suddenly words started pouring out of her mouth. "Well-you-see-I-have-this-friend-you-would-never-guess-was-that-thing-that-crashed-awhile-ago-so-im assuming-that's-what-you're-looking-for-her-name-is-phoenix-well-that's-what-she-named-herself-well-WE-named-her-anyways-she-landed-here-and-doesn't-remember-who-she-is-so-we've-been-looking-for-an-autobot-such-as-yourself-to-see-if-you-can-maybe-help-her-out. Oh-she-also-has-this-really-cool-ability-to…."

The two stood and glanced at each other as the little girl went on at high speed. "Wow…I think Blurr speaks slower then she does" Bee whispered, No kidding. Uhh…look kid, we have to go. If you see anything suspicious just call the police and go straight home to mommy and daddy alright?" "But I`m telling the truth! And I`m not a baby you know." Rosie blurted crossing her arms. "Of course you're not." Bee cooed, patting her head "Now why don`t you run along now and go play pretend somewhere else ok?" "But…" Before she could finish Bumblebee had already changed back into vehicle mode Sari jumped in and drove off, speeding down the street. "I`m not making it up…."

_**To be continued…**_


	4. The Discovery

**Song-_ Alright_ : by Shiloh**

* * *

><p>The Discovery<p>

Rosie couldn't bring herself to tell Phoenix about her disappointing meeting with Sari and Bumblebee. They zoomed off before she had the chance to really explain, or to even ask where she could find them again. Maybe it was better if Phoenix didn't know, after all she was completely bummed when they found out Wreck-gar wasn't an actual autobot…or…at least one from space anyway.

"What on your mind squirt?" snapped out of her trance Rosie looked into the eyes of Nixy. "Oh nothing." Nixy cocked her head, "Ok if you're sure." Rosie nodded, smiling nervously. "Well let's drop you home and we can hang again tomorrow."

Ms. Lauren was standing in the doorway; smiling and waving as they came to the door. "Hello ladies and how are you?" "Fine thank you." Nixy replied rubbing Rosie's head, "I'll see you later ok?" "Sure thing." The little girl waved as she vanished behind the doors. Phoenix turned her attention to Ms. Lauren, "Ms. Lauren, I have to ask you something." "Oh, of course dear. What is it?" "I want to adopt Rosie…please." The tall woman gave her a surprised look, and then pushed her glasses up into place, clearing her throat. "I…I don't know if you can Nixy," she tried to explain softly "I know you care deeply for her but the thing is…" she stopped to rub her chin. "Yes?" Nixy began to worry. Ms. Lauren gave her a small smile, "Come inside, maybe I can help you." Nixy gave a small smile back and was lead into her office. Ms. Lauren sat down at her computer. "Well, I suppose the first thing to do is to see if you have the proper conditions for Rosie. Now what was your name?" "Nixy." "Your full name." "Oh…..well..it's…um…..Nixy….B-Bird?" Ms. Lauren looked over the rim of her glasses, "Nixy Bird?" she repeated. Nixy gave a nervous smile, "Alright then" she types into the computer and paused, after a few minutes she rubbed her chin again reading the screen. "Hmmmm.." "What is it?" "I hate to tell you this Nixy," she said softly "but I'm afraid you have no record of any kind. No record; no adoption." "But you know me! I can take great care of Rosie!" Nixy cried. The young women shook her head, "I know you can sweetie, but I'm afraid it's the law." Nixy hung her head "I see…"

After leaving she paid no attention to what was happing around her, the only thing that broke her from her disappointed trance was the sound of a guitar being played. Looking up to see the middle-aged man; she stood near him listening to the soothing music. "Excuse me." She quietly asked, "Hmm?" the man turned to her while still strumming the strings. "What song is that?" "Silent Night," he smiled "I know it's nowhere near Christmas yet, but I think it's a nice song to listen to. Don't you think?" Nixy nodded 'Oh yes, it's one of my favourites." "Then why so down?" "It's nothing; I've just had some disappointing news…again." 'Anything I can do to help?" he asked with a concerned face. Nixy shook her head. Suddenly he came right up to her; rubbing his chin and eyes squinting. "You look familiar….hey! Weren't you the one singing with that little girl yesterday?" "Um…yes I was." He backed up and shook her hand "Sorry about that, but I thought you were both amazing, would you like to sing to my tunes?" "I would love to but I'm really not in the mood." She sighed. "Why not try singing about it? Or better yet; try to sing something that will make you feel better." "I guess I can try." "Won't hurt" he began to play a familiar tune, "I think this one might help, know it?" Starting to move to the beat she nodded. Maybe he was right; after a while she began feeling better as the song went on.

_Life is a song that's meant to be sung, And dreams are the words that tickle your tongue, no time to lose, singing the blues, stuck in a memory, you get what you give, so let yourself live and be what your meant to be, Alright! Everything's gonna be so bright, Welcome to your destiny, believe in yourself the answers will come, Alright! Everything's gonna be so right Life is but a melody….. _

A crowd began forming, hypnotized by her voice; they all dropped what they were doing; even a business looking man stopped talking into his cell phone and made his way over. After they were done they both bowed to the cheering crowd. "Thank you so much. I really feel much better now." She shook the smiling man's hand. "You're welcome my dear. Just remember; you have a brilliant voice, you use my little tip now ya hear?" he winked at her. "I will" She replied waving good-bye as he disappeared into the streets.

"Brilliant! Simply brilliant!" the sudden clapping noise startled her, turning around to the tall business looking man clapping. He pulled his dark shades down the bridge of his nose and handed her a card. "I must say I'm quite impressed. Allow me to introduce myself, Lawrence Cravas: music manager" "Oh Nice to meet you Mr…" "Call me C." he interrupted "Ok? C. Who do you manage?" "You my dear. That is…if you're willing to except my offer." "An offer?" Her eyes widened with curiosity. "Your voice is just perfect for the talent I'm looking for. So sweet, so…hypnotising." He placed his arm around her shoulders "How would you like to become an international sensation?" "M-m-me? I-I'm not sure. I don't have a record…whatever that is." "No criminal record? That's good then!" "Oh no! I mean a record that actually…you know… shows that you exist." A gleam came in his eye. "Well hun if you let me be your manager; you can get any kind of record you want." "Really?" The offer was becoming more tempting. "If I accept, will I be able to bring my friend Rosie? Though I should mention she's 6." "Wellll…." He made a strange face, "I don't know if that's such a good idea. Ya see your just starting out and it's a serious business; if we start touring it wouldn't be good for such a young child." He saw Nixy staring at the ground deep in thought. She never considered that. "But," she looked up at him, "If we manage to make you a huge hit then maybe we can arrange something."

This was a big choice; not only did she have to leave Rosie, Mac and the others, but she would also have to give up being Phoenix. But of she went; she and Rosie could be a real family. Thinking deeply she finally raised her hand to him, "You have a deal." He took and shook it. "Rosie…," she thought "I hope you understand."

"NOOOOOO!" The cry echoed all through the street. "I don't want you to go!" Rosie cried clung to Nixy's waist. "Don't worry," she held back tears as she hugged the little girl. Why did saying good-bye have to be so hard? "I'll be back sooner than you think besides; if this works we can be together permanently." Rosie still clung to Nixy with tears streaking down her face. "But I'll miss you." Unable to hold them back anymore Nixy's tears escaped from her eyes. "I'll miss you too." Cravas poked his head out of the limo window. "So sorry to interrupt but we are on a time line." Nixy nodded and gave her friend one last hug. "Be good now and say bye to Mac, Wreck-gar and the others for me ok?" Rosie wiped away her tears and smiled "Ok, you'll be back soon right?" "I promise" "Cross you heart and hope to die?" "Absolutely." Nixy crossed her heart and kissed Rosie's forehead before getting into the limo. She watched and waved through the back window as a waving Rosie shrunk into the distance.

~~~"Face it! You just want to take all the credit!" "I think that's more of your area Sentinel." The two mech stared each other down. Sentinel was up into Optimus' face as the fire truck mech stayed perfectly still with servos crossed. "Why I ought a…." The other autobots watched as there leaders continued to quarrel. Ratchet shook his head "Some things just never change." sighed the old med bot.

Jazz turned to the twins, who were still (unfortunately) under Sentinel's command. "So what up you two? What's this big fit over a signal?" The twin jets shrugged, "We ourselves are not knowing Mr. Jazz sir." replied Jetfire. "For being some reason Ultra Magnus is saying it is urgent." continued Jetstorm. Bee scratched his head "So...what's so important about this signal again?" "Other than the fact that it FELL FROM THE SKY! No one knows yet." Sari yelled. "There's no need to shout dear." Jady came into the room and kissed Bee on the cheek "What's going on?" she stared at the two arguing leaders worryingly. "Apparently were supposed to help find this 'mystery' signal that has the Elite guard all up in a huffy." Ratchet explained. "Of course it would help if the darn thing stopped vanishing and reappearing!" "Could it be a decepticon?" Sari asked. "Hey man, who knows?" Jazz shrugged.

"Admit it Optimus; you've been after my position ever since you came back to Cybertron with the Allspark!" Sentinel blurted. "Oh sweet primus here we go." Optimus rubbed his optics "Like I've told you a thousand times Sentinel; I turned down the position because I am more needed here." "As did the rest of us" mentioned Ratchet. But as usual Sentinel was just as stubborn, "Sure you are. I bet as soon as I find whatever that signal is you'll come right up and take the glory." Optimus was trying very hard now to keep his cool, "No Sentinel, I….."

"Hate to tell you guys this." Everyone turned to Bulkhead as he came into the room "but it's gone….again."

**Months Later….**

Outside the music hall Bee screeched to a halt and Sari got out. "Aw man! Don't tell me…" "Yup," she shook the small device "It's gone again." Bee transformed as Jady and the twins landed near them. "Anything?" asked Jady. They shook their head. "It has been long time in this search." Jetstorm turned to his brother who was rubbing his aching thrusters, "Indeed brother, I am feeling like thrusters are beginning rusting!"

A sudden scream from Sari alerted the autobots; swinging out there weapons in all directions. "What is it Sari!" Bee looked at all angles with his stingers out, "Decepticons? Nanosec? Monster bugs?" "It's her!" they looked down to see Sari bouncing up and down in excitement pointing to a concert poster. "Her who?" the twins echoed. "Sigh, it's this pop singer she's been into recently." Bee replied retracting his stingers. "Pop?" "Singer?" the jet brother looked at each other shrugging. "Like Rosanna back on Cybertron." Jady smiled. "Oohhhh" "I can't believe Nixy is coming to Detroit! We have to go tonight!" Sari tried to shake Bee's leg, "Alright! Alright! Calm down will ya?" Jady giggled at Sari over-excited squealing and jumping. "Whadda say guys? You first earth concert?" "Sounds good" The twins echoed giving her the thumbs up. "That sound like a great idea. What about you Bumblebee?" she turned to her bondmate. He winked "Sure I'm up for it." "Yay!" Sari cried. "Do all organics get excited like this?" asked Jetfire.

~~~"Five minutes Ms. Nixy." Someone shouted through the door. "Alright I'll be right there in a minute." She gazed at the lucky photo one last time. She and Rosie were together by a plaza fountain hugging each other playfully. She couldn't wait to return to those times. Kissing and tucking the photo into her pocket she left her dressing room to the back stage. Cravas was talking into his cellphone until he saw her coming. "Ready to go superstar?" he greeted her with open arms; she gave a nervous smile and nodded. Just as she was about to go on stage a small voice caught her attention. "Umm…excuse me…Nixy?" a small girl with blonde hair came up to her. "Aww hello there." "I-I was wondering if-if you could sign…" she held up a piece of paper and pen, "Oh of course I wi…" "Sorry but Nixy is running late." Cravas butted between them. "But.." "Not now, your late." He shoved her up on to the main stage. She sighed, it was like she could'nt talk to anyone anymore. Taking in a large breath she went into the lights and waved to the massive, cheering crowd.

~~~"I still say front row seats would have been better," argued Sari as she sat on the ceiling high beam, "Well at least we didn't spend a fortune on tickets." The open-sky arena was packed with screaming humans. Bee, Jady, Sari and the twins made themselves seats at the very top of the area's edge. "Wow, there are being lots of organics here isn't there brother." Jetstorm nudged his twin, "Yes, there certainly is." The entire arena suddenly echoed with screams as Nixy came on to the stage. "AHHHH! NIXY!" Sari screamed at the top of her lungs; Bee and Jady covered their audio sensors.

The heat of the lights beamed harshly on Nixy's face, the roar of the audience could have deafened her. Zoning them out; she listened to the band started up. Giving the best smile she could the arena cheered louder as she sang on.

"She is not being bad." Jetfire clapped to the beat, "Yes brother. Tiz very catchy!" Jetstorm danced in his seat as Jady and Bee danced with each other and Sari waving her arms up in the air; unaware of the tracking device she still held in her hand. It flew from her grasp and into the center of the stadium. "Whoops!" and somehow survived being passed around in the crowed until the device clunked on the stage.

"Huh?" Nixy looked down and picked it up; which began to beep and blink wildly.

'Bumblebe! Guys!" cried Sari; the bots stopped dancing and stared down past the camera flashes and lights.

Nixy stared back at the large shadows at the top of the stadium, her voice suddenly froze over. "Uhhhh." The band stopped playing and the crowd quiet down. "I….I'm sorry….I have to go." Dropping the mic and tracker she bolted off the stage. "What are you doing?" Cravas harshly whispered. "Were leaving…" "What? Are you nu…" "Now!" Shocked by her sudden demand, he flipped out his phone and called the limo over.

"You don't think?" Jady gave Bee a concerned look. "But, it could'nt be..." he replied. "We gotta follow her!" cried Sari as she took off in her jetpack. The crowd ohh and awed as she landed centre stage, picking up the device which had now gone silent. The bots followed and ran back stage. "Ooops, sorry, our bad, oh sorry again...um…I'm sure you can fix that." They raced through until they reached the back door; bursting through into the ally way as a limo sped off. "Slag it!" Sari huffed.

Nixy rubbed her eyes, she was so tired. Cravas sat across from her; finishing his conversation on his phone then looked at her with annoyance. "What was that!" "I could'nt do the show C, let's just leave it at that." She gazed blankly out the window. "You know what we did leave? An arena full of your fans; who have paid good money to see you sing tonight!" "I'm sure they'll understand." "Understand? You left in the middle of the concert without any reason." "I have my reasons C. I could'nt do it, now drop it." Nixy glared. "Alright, what this really about?" Cravas sighed. "I thought I saw…" he raised an eyebrow in wait of an answer. Shaking her head she decided to change the subject. "I want to go back for her C." "Nix, we've talked about this. Sigh; tell you what maybe after the next show…" "No C. That's what you kept saying 5 shows ago. I want to go now." "Nix" he whinned. "NOW!" Finally giving up arguing with her, he called the driver and the limo made a turn down the familiar road.

Running from the limo, Nixy shot up the stairs of the children's home and knocked loudly on the wood door. A very tired looking Ms. Lauren answered while rubbing her ring-bearing eyes, which widened realizing who it was. "Why Ms. Nixy! What a surprise!" she said cheerily. "Hello Ms. Laruen, it's good to see you again. I know it's late, but do you think I can see Rosie? Just for a few minutes?" The smile on Ms. Laurens face faded and her eyes became watery. "What's wrong?" "I…I'm sorry Nixy but," She took hold of Nixy's hand and starred deeply into her eyes. "Rosie's gone." Her eyes widened and became suddenly frozen; she slipped her hand out of Ms. Laurens own without saying a word. "I'm so sorry, but she was adopted to a traveling family a while ago." She said tearfully. Nixy said nothing as she slowly walked down the stairs with the frozen expression still on her face.

Cravas was leaning against the limo waiting impatiently until she came all the way down. "So, how is she?" he sang. "She's gone….." she said without glancing at him. "Aww, I'm so sorry my dear." She could hear the sarcasm in his voice but ignored it. He put his arm around her shoulders. "Maybe after the next stop we'll find you a new friend hmm?" Barely taking in whatever he just said, a sudden burst of energy came over her; shoving Cravas off she took off down the street. She could hear and C call her name, but she just kept running for the only other place she knew.

Past the park and through the woods, she took out the small gold device once again and pushed it returning back into Phoenix. Too upset to notice the branches smacking her face she made her way to the junk yard. The lights were on but no one was around, all was quite. She looked around franticly for at least one person but the place was completely deserted. "Hello?" she cried. The call echoed all around but no answer came. "Anyone here? Mac? Wreck-gar?" There was still no answer. "Anyone." Tears filled her optics as she ran back into the forest until she came onto the secret pond. The moon and stars reflected perfectly like a mirror on the water's surface. The faint sound of a bird's call and crickets song through the silence of the night.

Sitting down in a patch of grass, holding her knees to her chest; she gazed up to the stars as tears ran down her face. "Why?" she cried, "Why did you have to go?" It was like she went away for nothing. The tiring concerts, the boring interviews, the constant asking for when she could come back. All to be always with her friend again but now; she could'nt fulfill her promise. "I'm sorry" she whispered through her tears. She leaned her head against her knees and let out all of her tears. She was alone again, but this time no one was there to help her. She was on her own and she knew singing could'nt make it any better this time.

_**To be continued….. **_


	5. Found

Found

The team leader mechs stared at each other then back at the frantic group of Bee, Jady and the twins speaking all at once. "Ok one at a time!" Optimus tried to yell through the groups blurts, but no one heard him. "Can we just? Look can everyone…HEY!" the final shout made everyone freeze. "Now one at a time; what happened?" Bee stepped forward. "Well ya see boss bot…" he explained everything from the tracker going off to the chase before the limo drive-away. "That's the most unbelievable story I've ever heard!" Sentinel shouted. Optimus rubbed his chin. "I'd hate to say it Bumblebee but it does seem a bit…farfetched." "But sir we're telling the truth!" said Jady. "Yes we are" the twins joined. "That's impossible; what would the Elite Guard want with an organic?" Sentinel crossed his servos. "What if…" they stared down to Sari as she finished her thought. "What if she's **not** organic?" "Hmmm.." Optimus pondered. "That's ridiculous!" "Stranger things have happened." He turned to the group, "Alright then, Bumblebee, Jady, Sari you're with me. Well go and find this Nixy character. Jetfire, Jetstorm you…" "Now just hold it right there Optimus." The blue mech interrupted, "I believe these two were still under my orders?" Optimus shrugged, "Very well Sentinel." returning to the others of his team he gave his final orders, "Let's roll out!" Transforming; Sari hoped into Bumblebee and they drove out of the plant.

"What are we to be doing Sentinel Prime sir?" Jetstrom asked the pacing mech, mumbling something under his breath. "What do you think you clogs? Go out there and find that organic or…whatever it is." "Yes sir!" Saluting they changed modes and flew out.

~~~Cravas paced franticly back and forth in front of the parked limo. His hair was tangled by the constant rubbing in frustration. "Are you sure she's not there?" he screamed into the phone, "Well check again!" Finally stopping he closed the phone and rubbed his forehead sighing. "Excuse me." A lady's voice and slight tap came from behind. "Sorry miss but I'm a bit bussyyEEEE!" he dropped the phone, frozen in place, looking up at the giant, towering robots. "Ya hi" Sari said bluntly "We need to speak to Nixy." Straitening himself up he fixed up his tie with a smirk. "Lots of people would like to young lady but I'm afraid she's very busy so it you'll excuse…HEY!" he found himself dangling upside down by a leg held by Bumblebee. "Sorry dude, but this is sort of urgent." "Put me down now!" "We're very sorry about this." Jady exclaimed. "Hey!" Sari opened the door to the limo, "she's not here!" "Do you know where she is?" Optimus asked the struggling human. "Nag! I don't know alright? She disappeared yesterday after the last !" "Why?" Sari asked. "I don't know! Now put me down please!" Bee did so. Cleaning himself off and fixing his shades he opened the limo door, "If you do happen to find her tell her she's got some explaining to do." Closing the door; the limo took off. "Wow what a jerk! No wonder she ran off. Sigh well I guess that was pointless" huffed Sari. "Let's not give up just yet Sari. If she has run off somewhere chances are we'll run into her eventually." Optimus turned on his com-link. "Ironhide, Bulkhead, Jazz; were gonna need your help…"

"Brother, you be seeing anything yet?" the blue jet called "No, not yet" the orange replied. "How long do you think he wants us to be out here?" "Beats me. I race you to building there though!" Zooming off the other brother followed close behind. The night came fast, the moon was at its highest with the stars. "I iz going to beat you!" Jetstorm flashed past his twin. A mile from the finish line; a flash of purple light blasted his side. "AAahhh!" "Brother!" Jetfire flew fast to his falling sibling. Another blast hit him in the chest. "Oof!" "Flying autobots; now I **have** seen everything." A femme's voice was heard as the two jets switched modes. "Tis badness bot femme clone!" Jetstorm regained his strength and flew higher into the air with his brother. "This should be interesting." A smirk crossed Slipscream's lips. "We are not wanting to fight you." Jetfire explained. "Aww too bad...that the feelings not mutual!" she dove at them, with null rays firing.

Splitting up; the twins flew around to either side and closed in on her. "That's right boys; come and get me." She muttered, waiting for the last nanosec until flying straight upward. Too late to stop; the twins smacked into each other and plummeted downward until regaining consciousness and flew back into the air. When returned to the sky the femme jet was gone. "Where she go?" Jetstorm looked around but saw no sign of the femme jet. Jetfire put his back to his brothers. "Prehaps it be better if we were to splitting." Nodding to each other one took north and the other south.

Jetstorm flew high and on full alert, but it was too dark to see. He stood in mid-air looking down to the ground below. "Brother are you seeing her yet?" his com-link buzzed. "Nothing ye..." SCREECH! A Sudden great weight leaped onto his side swiping deep claw marks into his chessie, "Gahhhh!" Slipscream laughed evilly as she let go and watched the blue jet plummet to the surface. The ground came closer and closer. Energon leaked from his wounds as his conciseness started to fade. The body of water below quickly enlarged as he fell further, until the loud splash echoed through the trees.

Sinking deeper into the moonlit water; he could feel the rush of bubbles around him fade away. His vision became blurry; the only thing he could see the rising line of bubbles escaping from his mouth, and the distant pale light of the moon shining through the water's wavy surface. Deeper he sank; with the darkness slowly taking over his vision. The last thing he could make out was a small grey speck on the water surface; but it was….moving. Suddenly it became darker and larger like it was coming right at him. Despite his weaken state the jet raised his hand as he sank; before the last of his energy depleted he could of swore he saw the shadow reaching for him too, then all was black.

Something cold and wet landed on the jet's forehead. He forced his optics open. Everything was at first blurry but slowly cleared. It was dark and damp all around; small droplets of water fell from the rock ceiling, echoing. Jetstorm slowly raised his upper torso which he discovered was a painful chore. Moaning and groaning he succeeded, and went to rub his aching scars. He was unable to feel them. "Huh?" he looked down; all around his torso had been bandaged.

Looking around his surroundings; there saw nothing but dark grey walls, obviously the inside of a cave. Though the surrounding rocks were smooth, the ground under him seemed rough yet soft. He looked to the floor; leaves and twigs were bundled neatly together on the floor in the shape of a giant nest.

Realizing what he was sitting in he jolted up seizing his chest in slight pain. Scrambling out, he found way to the cave entrance. A swishing sound and a flash of a shadow went by; immediately he shoved his back against the wall. A few minutes later he stuck his head out, looking around. Slowly but surely, still clutching his wound, he left the cave and walked along the pond's edge. The moon was now even higher and the stars brighter. The jet observed his wood surroundings. Another shadow whizzed by him, gasping in surprise he held his one free servo up ready to fire. It wasn't until it flew into the moon's light that he could see its true form; a giant bird of blue fire. Even though that he had a perfect shot; the mech slowly lowered his servo. There was just something about this creature; he didn't know what but he felt something as he watched it fly in the air with such elegance.

The purple bird apparently had not taken notice to the jet bot as it continually danced gracefully into the starry sky. Jetstorm watched silently as it flew down close to the water's surface, the very tip of its wing gently grazing it; making a soft ripple effect. With one last loop in the air it dove straight into the water. Gasping, he ran closer to the water's edge hoping it did not sink. Bubbles emerged from below until a shadow figure flew straight up into the sky. The jet's jaw dropped; in the light of the moon the silhouette of a femme spread her wings like an angel. She landed only a few feet away but was still unaware of Jetstorm's presence.

The mech could do nothing but stare; she looked so ...pretty. Lost for words he decided to slowly approach the winged femme without startling her. The closer he got the more she appeared to be…sad; staring at a pile of trees that looked like something large crashed into them. "What could have caused that?" he wondered.

Without noticing; a twig snapped under his foot. He froze in place waiting to see what the bird bot might do. "Hmm?" she looked back at him appearing quite calm. "Oh hello, I see you're awake." She said with a small smile. "H-hi" was all he could seem to say as he felt himself blush uncontrollably. "So what happened to you? All I know is that you fell straight from the sky." She turned right around to him with servos crossed showing no sign of intimidation. "I…well…uh" "A bit late for a swim wasn't it?" she mocked. Blushing even harder, he shook his head. "Uh no, I mean yes! I mean…I was attacked." he wanted to slap himself, he needed to speak straight but just from looking at her his vocals went numb. "I kinda figured after seeing that nasty scratch of yours." pointing to the mech's chest. "I'm Phoenix." She reached out her hand. "Jetstorm" he shook it gaining back self-control. "So what happened?" She asked. Jetstorm explained how he and his twin were attacked by a decepticon. "You have a twin? There are other decepticons?" "Yes he control fire like you, but what you mean other?" Phoenix explained everything that had happened; from the day she crashed, the constructicons, to the loss of Rosie." "Oh I see. I am sorry." "What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything." "About your friend, it would be like losing brother." The jet's visor widened, "Brother!" he quickly turned on his com-link but there was nothing but static. It must have been water logged when he was sinking; he hoped to Primus that Jetfire was alright. "I'm sure he's fine." Phoenix faintly smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder, he smiled back. "You are probably being right." A sudden flash of pain crossed his chessie; he wrapped his arms around himself, "ugghh!" Phoenix gasped and stopped Jetstorm from falling forward. "Come on, you need some rest."

Phoenix helped the wounded jet back into the cave and into the large nest. After that she saw he was comfortable she turned to leave, Jetstorm shot up, "Wait! Ow. Where are you going?" She looked at him with bright optics "Don't worry; just for a short flight. I'll be back soon." She winked. "Now go to sleep, you're gonna need it." She left; Jetstorm laid back and put his hands behind his head, smiling. He was not sure about what he was feeling right now, but he was almost certain it was….love.

~~~Sari covered her nose with both hands trying to avoid the overbearing stench. "Eeeewwww, Bulkhead are you sure this is one of the signal's locations." She asked the green bot. "Yup, this is it." He replied. The group of autobots entered the junkyard; avoiding the passing workers. Sari looked down from Bumblebee's shoulder, "Hey Bee," she whispered. "Ya?" "Don't you think it's weird how none of these guys are freaked out by us?" The yellow bot looked around. "You know; now that you've mentioned it, you're right. Weird." Bending over, Optimus tapped one the workers gently as he could on the back. The worker turned around and looked up at the mech. "Hey, what can I do for ya?" "Um, were looking for the person in charge." The mech was surprised by the human's lack of reaction. "Oh you want Mac; he's the one in the orange over there." He pointed to a large built organic, "Hey Mac! These bots want to talk to ya!"

Turning away from his previous task; Mac came up to the autobot and shook his finger. "Hey there, how can I help you?" "Hello; we'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind." Optimus explained. "Sure thing." "Has anything strange happened or appear in the last while or so?" Mac rubbed his chin in thought. "Wait, this doesn't have anything to do with Wreck-Gar does it?"

"Wreck-Gar?" blurted Ratchet. "Hello! I am Wreck-gar!" Came a familiar voice. The orange dump truck mech pounced of a trash pile, waving to the stunned autobots. "No way!" cried Sari. "Oh my!" exclaimed Jady. "Dude! The last time we saw you was after we defeated Soundwave at Christmas." Bee shouted. "How'd you end up here?" "Haha! Found him snoozing in a junkpile," Mac laughed as he explained, "We didn't know what to do with him at the time; so we just let him stick around. He's kind became our…comic relief?" "Why does the not surprise me." Ratchet rolled his optics. Jady giggled; she found the new bot quite amusing. "Well at least now we know why no one's freaking out." Sari whispered into Bee's audio sensor. "Hey Ratchet!" Wreck-gar happily smacked the old med-bots back. Ratchet let out a low moan. "Hello." "We should have a party!" "Maybe another time, were in the middle of something right now." Optimus explained to the junkbot. "Your right, besides it's won't be complete without Phoenix." "Phoenix?" asked Jady, Mac nodded to the butterfly bot. "Another lady bot like you but different." "A bot? You don't think…" she turned to the others. "That that is what were look 'in for? I wouldn't doubt for a nanosec." Said Ratchet bluntly. "Excuse me sir but where can we find this Phoenix?" Jady asked Mac in the most polite way possible. "Beats me, she usually hangs with Rosie; a little girl that visits. But to where you can find them; 'friad I can't help ya there." He rubbed the back of his head, "Come to think of it, I haven't seen ether of them in months." "Wait, back-up. Little girl? What did she look like?" Sari called from above. "Hmm, black hair, plaid dress, and a large blue bow on her head." Sari and Bee looked at each other uneasily. "Why?" "Oh… no reason." Bee replied innocently. Looking over to Sari he could tell she felt the same thing too.

"Well, another dead end." Ratchet groaned, swatting away a swarm of flies. "Not quite, I think...I think I'm picking up something!" Bulkhead showed them the tracker, a small, faint red blip flashed on the screen. "Now were getting somewhere! Hey, wait, there's another one." Another red blip emerged; flashing brighter than the other. Before giving the order to roll out a voice called franticly though Optimus' com-link. "This Jetfire to autobots! Jetfire to autobots!" "Calm down Jetfire, what's wrong?" "It's brother Optimus Prime sir, we were attacked by femme seeker last night and I cannot contact him." "Femme seeker?" Jady cocked her head in confusion. "One of Starscream's remaining clones." Optimus replied, "Where are you now?" "I am just above you." Jetfire dropped from the sky landing within the group. "Are you alright?" "Yes, but I do not know about Jetstorm." He slouched in depression. "Don't worry; I think we may have found him." The orange jet optics shot open. "You have?" "Bulkhead do you have a lock?" "Sure do, apparently there coming from….that way!" he pointed a large digit towards the woods. "Good luck; those woods are thicker then tar. Those wheels of yours are not gonna be much help." Mac implied. "We'll have to try. Jady, Jetfire you can fly over. You will be faster so we can meet you there." Both of them nodded, transformed and flew over the trees. "Hey buddy," Optimus felt a tap on his foot, he looked down to Mac. "If you do find Phoenix, take it easy with her will ya? She tends to spook easy at first." "Thank-you." The mech nodded, 'The rest of you let's roll!"

~~~Jetstorm slowly awakened and let out a huge yawn while carefully shifting over to his opposite side. When he flipped over he automatically felt himself blush; Phoenix laid only a short distance away on the other side of the cave nest, facing away asleep. Pulling himself together he got up without waking her and out into the morning sun. "Mmmm, that **was** very much needed." He said to himself cheerfully. "Now if I am just figuring out where I am." He took in the surroundings until a pair of jets flew by, turning back towards him. One was coloured peach, green and white while the other looked vaguely familiar. "Brother!" he waved. The two transformed before landing. Jetfire ran up and hugged his twin, "Strom I haz been so worried! What happened to you chessie?" Jetstorm didn't answer he finally felt relief at last; brother was safe. Jady smiled watching the two reuniting with each other; it was such a sweet sight. "I am ok Fire, I had help from new friend!" "Her name wouldn't happen to be Phoenix now would it?" Jady gracefully cut in. "It's… well yes. How are you knowing?" "We'll explain later, but right now the rest of team will be here soon." She replied. "So where is this friend of yours?" "I think she is still sleeping, I go wake her and introduce!" he returned to the cave only to find the nest empty, "Phoenix? Where you go?" "Who-Who are they? Outside?" a small voice came the dark, he could sense she was tense. "Do not worry, it just my brother Jetfire and Jadebutterfly. They won't hurt you I promise." He held out his hand but she only backed away from it. "I…I can't." A shout from outside startled them both, "Dang nab it! Fraggin branches keep...!" Jetstorm watched from the opening; the others had caught up. Ratchet was ranting, as he yanked broken branches from his shoulder blades. "Stay here I be right back."

Optimus smiled, "Jetstorm, glad you're still in on piece, other than the obvious." he stared at the jets bandages. "Yes thank you sir." He nodded in approval. "So where is this Phoenix?" "I am still trying to convince her to come out sir, but she's a little …nervous." "This is defiantly it boss bot," Bulkhead butted in, pointing to the cave "The signal come'in from in there."

Phoenix peeked from the edge of the cave wall; she watched as the Jetstorm explained to the others. There were so many of them, and yet she could even find one before. Thinking back she thought of how she would have jumped at the chance to meet them but now, she wasn't so sure anymore. Then again if she didn't go now all that searching that Rosie did would be in vain. "Come on get a hold of yourself!" she whispered, "You can do this…..I think." With a deep inhale she placed one foot out, then there was a crash as a blue snowmobile, an orange truck and a snazzy white streetcar burst through the trees. She quickly shuffled back in. There were more?

Looking out from the hiding post again she watched as they too changed and engaged in the conversation. Nothing could be made out except the sudden yelling from the large chinned one. After a few more moments of conversation (and yelling) she saw Jetstorm returning and went back into the depths of the cave. "Now who are they?" "Others. Please Phoenix, just trust me." He gave a nervous smile, she could tell from the tone of his voice that something made him uneasy. He reached out his hand again. She reached for it, but at the last second she pulled back before he could grasp it. "I'm...I'm sorry." she admitted. "But trust …is something I just don't have anymore."

_**To Be continued…**_


	6. Mistakes

Mistakes

Jetstorm was restless he didn't want to rush her, but if he could'nt convince her to come out soon; he was afraid drastic measures would be taken. "Phoenix, come please! Sentinel Prime is not a patient mech." "Why are there so many of you? Why are they looking for me?" Phoenix backed up completely up against the cave wall. "Calm down, if you come with me we explain." She shook her head franticly. "I don't know, I'm…I'm scared." Jetstorm was about to say something when a loud cry echoed into the cave causing both bots to jump. "Jetstorm where are you? Hurry up in there. We haven't got all day." The jet could see her shaking; in fear of the booming voice. "Um, Sentinel Prime sir," he called back "Would you mind not shouting as much please." "Excuse me?" "To no disrespect sir, but you're…kind of freaking her out." He could only imagine what shade Sentinel's face was turning right now. "What did you just say?" He could hear Optimus making a feeble attempt to calm the blue mech down. "If she doesn't come out of there in the next 5 minutes; I am coming in with the stasis cuffs!" The jet's spark started to race; he needed to get her out soon.

"Now what are you getting those out for?" Ratchet watch in worry as Sentinel brought out a pair of cuffs. "Just in case they try to pull anything." "But sir! You heard Storm; she's just frightened that's all." Jady was also concerned. "And what happens if their a decepticon huh? For all we know this could be a trick." He made his way to mouth of the cave as quietly as he could. "I really doubt that Sentinel." Optimus was hoping to take the cuffs from him, but missed when he tried to reach as Sentinel went further into the cave. "You have 3 more nanoclicks!"

Phoenix began to panic. Everyone that she had ever met when she first awoke had betrayed her trust. How could she possibly trust them? "It will be ok, please. Just come with me." Jetstorm used the quietest and calm tone he had, despite his racing spark. He was running out of time. Phoenix's head began to ache; the pressure and panic was starting to build. Confusion and dizziness soon came after; she rubbed her head hoping the pain would leave but just became worse. "No, I can't. I can't go with you." His visor widened, he wanted to try to convince her otherwise but became distracted hearing footsteps coming closer and closer. "Phoenix hurry!" A sudden overbearing feeling overcame her body. Looking up; a shadow along the cave wall grew as the echoing footsteps became closer. Seeing this caused something in her to finally snap; Jetstorm watched in panic as she quickly shifted back into a giant bird. "No! Phoenix wait!" It was too late as she flew by him, heading straight for outside.

"Should we go in after him?" Asked Ironhide. "If he's so sure of what to do, by all means let him go." Mumbled Ratchet. Optimus nodded, "I'm gonna have to go with Ironhide's question Ratchet. Knowing him he's probably going to need some..." "WHAT THE?" Sentinel's yelp interrupted him. The bots fell back as a Sentinel came flying out landing hard on his aft as a bird on fire rushed by him and the lake; shooting straight up into the sky at full speed. "Dang! What was that?" Jazz shouted, watching the bird fly off. Jetstorm came running out clutching his chessie, "Phoenix wait!" Waking out from his shock Optimus ordered Jetfire and Jady to follow the runaway bot. Both nodded, transformed and flew full-speed away. "Optimus sir, please being careful! Shez harmless I swear it!" The leader nodded and put his hand on Jetstrom's shoulder "They will Storm, don't worry."

The jets were close behind; she could'nt shake them no matter how many loops or sudden turns she did. Jady's voice called through her head, "Hello? Phoenix? Please stop, we just want to talk!" Phoenix didn't know how they were doing it but not wanting to stop she flew faster. Over the city she tied to circle around buildings and diving low but still nothing could shake them off her tail. The clouds overhead gave her an idea; she flew straight upward and into the white thickness. "Quickly!" Jetfire shouted following behind. Their vision was overcome with whiteness until they came back into the blue sky; she was gone. "But…how?" Jady asked, "I dunno," the orange jet replied "we should be heading back. Boss bot not going to like this."

Phoenix watched with her head sticking from below the cloud; watching the jets turning back. Sighing with relief she came out from her hiding place and glided across the sky until she found a building roof, landing with slight difficulty. It had been awhile since she tried out her wings. Panting in execution from the sudden burst of adrenalin she sat bird-style, looking over the city. "Huh, it's a lot bigger and beautiful than I thought. I wonder of Jetstorm ever…" Jetstorm…how could she just leave him like that? The guilt began to well up inside; how could she be so selfish? "I'm letting all of Rosie's searching go to waste." her 'ears' lowered, "what is wrong with me? I should be finally meeting others not running away from them!" Shaking all the depressing feelings from before, she transformed and puffed out her chessie. "No. This is what I've been looking for for so long, and darn it! I'm gonna do it!" standing, she raised a fist into the air, "I'm gonna make you proud Rosie."

A slow paced clap snapped her from her rant. "What a charming little speech." Phoenix twirled around to face a hovering femme in purple and blue, with a sarcastic smirk across her face. "Um, hello...how long have you been standing there?" she blushed, rubbing the back of her head. "Long enough." the jet femme landed uncomfortably close. "You're a strange looking one." She circled around Phoenix; looking her over. "Who are you?" Although she did just say she was going to be more open , she could'nt help but feel like there was something…shifty about this one. "The names Slipscream, and you are?" she saw the empty space on Phoenix' chessie where an insignia should be. "Apprently no one." She poked the empty space. "No, my name is Phoenix" the bird bot backed up. "My mistake." Slipscream used her kindest voice. "So I hear you have trouble meeting others?" "Well…Sort of." "What would you say if I knew a way you can make it up to them?" Phoenix 'ears' perked up, "That would be great. But what is it?" A sneaky grin crossed her face, "Just follow me." Switching to jet mode she flew straight up into the atmosphere. Phoenix hesitated. Should she? Yes; she was not going to let feelings get the best of her this time. She followed.

~~~On Cybertron the council were deep in discussion. Ultra Magnus rubbed his head; his processor ached. The conversations by the council were blurred and unclear. "I would also like to say once again; welcome back Ultra Magnus." The mech nodded in reponse. "And what is being done about the explosion from lab 25?" Alpha Trion voice slowly became clear. "All debris and wreckage has been removed with little injuries." Proceptor complied. "What about the…subject?" The scientist said nothing; he looked over to Ultra Magnus to see if he had the appropriate answer. Ultra Magnus took the hint; the entire room was filled with an eerie silence waiting. "It has been located on planet earth," he could hear the gasps many try to keep silent. "There is no need for alarm. Optimus and Sentinel Prime's teams are searching for it as we speak." "Do they know of what they are seeking?" "They will soon enough." "Are they even aware of the danger they could be in?" Botanica blurted. "I have very high doubts that they will be in any harm." "After the find, what will be done? They will want answers of course." Cliffjump added. "If they don't try to take it by force." Botanica mumbled. "There is no need for that Botanica" Alpha Trion was looking towards Ultra Magnus; who appeared concerned. "Once they return and we are sure that they can be reasoned with, all will be dealt with then." "But what if they are not? We can't simply do what has been done before. By now they will have grown stronger." Cliffjumper stated. Ultra Magnus knew this could be troublesome if Cliffjumper was right. "If that is the case," Alpha Trion's tone became low and weary, "Then their will is only one other option; that I pray to Primus that we will not have to take." "We cannot have another one of 'him' on the loose." Botanica clutched her fists at the very thought. "Ultra Magnus do you agree to this?" The mech cursed the word that escaped his mouth, "Yes."

Among the dark corner of the wall; a pocket bot recorded for its master behind prison lines. Shockwave listened closely through the static transmission. "It appears you reputation proceeds you." He spoke into the shadow of the cell across from him. A pair of red optics stared blankly back. "But not to worry, if all goes according to plan, you can have much more than that." The eyes continued to stare, saying nothing, and making Shockwave uneasy. "Megatron we'll be pleased to have you back, thought I cannot say the same for Lugnut." "I'm not worried about that walk'in scrap heap." A grungy voice replied. "You just make sure that infiltrator of yours doesn't mess things up." Shockwave did not appreciate the advice and ignored it while listening to the rest of the meeting.

~~~Phoenix followed the seeker across the bare moon's surface. They passed a few large craters until giant shadow appeared over the horizon. She gasped , it was the remains of a crashed ship; the remains of The Nemesis. "So…what exactly can I do from all the way up here?" "You'll see" Slipstream opened the ship's entrance, and walked in without looking back. Phoenix gulped being slightly intimidated by the darkness of the structure, but followed close behind. Slipstream led her to a large room with a berth at the end of a small hallway. Among its narrow hallway were the remains of what looked like bodies. All of them were the same structure and color but some were missing limbs or were burnt and destroyed. They gave Phoenix the creeps; it was like out of one of those horror movies Rosie made her watch once.

"I need you to bring him back."

"Who?" The femme seeker put her servos behind Phoenix's back and gently moved her forward to have a good look to whom was laying on the birth. "Him" It looked like one of the mangled bodies from the hallway but it was all intact. It looked like Slipstream but he had no colour, and motionless. She stared at the lifeless shell of Starscream. "What happened to him?" "It was because of those accu-er I mean it was an accident." Phoenix saw that his spark chamber was empty, "Should'nt we take him to the others then?" "NO…ahem..no. I brought him here so the others didn't have to...see his sad state. It would have only upset them. But if you brought him back then the others will forgive you." She lied through her teeth. "Oh I see. Well, I'm afraid I don't know how I can bring him back." "Oh I think you do. I saw you that night; pulling that jet out of the lake and I saw you using some freaky power to heal his scars." "Oh! Oh no I could'nt heal him completely; I became too exhausted from healing most of him. I kind discovered this ability after I found a wounded bird and it just sort of..." "Yes yes that's very touching just get to it will ya?" Phoenix was surprised at the sudden rudeness but did what she was told, placing a hand over the empty chamber. "Not there." Slipstream tapped his forehead to open it; inside was a small, glowing shard, "Usually an Allspark fragment is enough to give life to anything but this one here is still too small. This is where you come in." she smirked. "But, I don't know if I can do it again, fixing Jetstorm's scar was….wait" The seeker raised an optic as realization overcame Phoenix. "How did you know about me pulling him out of the water? Or have known about that scratch on his chessie? Unless…" she backed up slowly, "It was YOU!"

Before she could take another step Slipstream pointed her null ray right into Phoenix's face. "Indeed. I just can't believe how long it took you to realize it." Phoenix pushed the insult aside and tried not to look intimated by the ray. "Now, be a good bot and do what I told you." "N-no." "I'm losing my patience," she took hold of one of Phoenix's wings and roughly pulled her over. "Ow!" "Now do it!" Taking her servo, Slip forced it onto her brother's forehead, still holding the weapon closely then letting go. Phoenix; seeing that she had no choice, closed her optics, hoping that this would work. Her servo gave a slight blue glow, causing the shared to glow brighter, and started to enlarge in size. Slipstream's jaw dropped to what she was observing. With one Final burst of energy a faint silver ring appeared from her shoulder and made its way down, spinning around her servo, then vanished into her digits like giving the final push. Opening her optics, the forehead closed but nothing else happened. She panted from exhaustion, grabbing the edge of the berth for balance.

Then the body suddenly shifted, a small moan escaped his lips as he finally sat up rubbing his head. "Ughh, what the frag happened?" Everything appeared blurry when he opened his optics. As his vision slowly cleared the first thing he saw was Phoenix pulling herself together as her energy returned. "Well hello there." Phoenix looked at him confused, while Slipstream rolled her optics shoving her out of the way. "What do you want?" he moaned, "Nice way to thank the one who's been trying to get you back online." "Thank you? You're the one who ditched me for Megatron you glitch! In fact why did you even bring me back anyway?" "For one, you'll be happy to know is that Megatron is now in prison and two I am **not** going to be the only one stuck on this miserable planet!" "That's it? (And did you say Megatrons in jail)?" "Yes!"

Phoenix watched confused by the two arguing seekers. While they were busy she tip-toed away until there was a sudden yank on her wing shoving her back against the wall. Slipstream held her null ray to face again but this time it was loaded. "Thanks for the help kiddo but you're usefulness has expired." Phoenix shut he optics ready for the shot. "Now now no need for that." Starscream took hold of Slipstream's ray; Phoenix opened an optic to see what happened. "Let's be reasonable here." He slipped his fingers under her chin; "I must thank you for helping me, despite its LACK OF REASON!" he turned toward Slip who was huffing, sticking her tongue out. "N-no problem?" The only thing Phoenix could mutter, "And who are you my little saviour?" his brought his face uncomfortably close to hers. "Phoenix." "Well Phoenix I guess you think I owe you for reviving me" there was a slight irritants in his voice. "Oh no that's ok! Really, you don't owe me anything." If there was one thing she wanted; it was out of there. Starscream gave her a surprised look, "Nothing? That's a first." Not knowing why; he was growing strangely attracted to this tiny femme. He saw the empty space along her chest, "I see you have no insignia." He tapped a claw on her chessie, (which made her feel **really** uncomfortable.) "And just whose side are you on anyway?" "I'm not on anyone's side" she wanted to back away but she was already up against the wall with Starscream's servo blocking one side. "Then, how would you like to be on** my** side?" "Your side?" Phoenix asked confused. Slipstream faceplamed, moaning. "Don't get him started." Starscream turned and glared at his 'sister' in annoyance. "SILENCE! With Megatron finally out of the way, I can easily take my rightful place as Leader of the Decepticons! Muahahaha!" "Here we go again…" Slip rolled her optics. "Oh shut up." He looked back over to the stiff birdbot. She gulped. He played with one of her cable like 'hairs' that was hanging over her shoulder. "I think that little ability of yours will prove useful my dear." Phoenix was too scared stiff to move. 'I-I-I-I it was just a onetime thing really." "Oh I doubt that. Say, what don't you and I go somewhere a little more PRIVATE! And discuss it over." The creepy, maniacal grin stretched over his face made Phoenix feel more uncomfortable than ever. She could swear he was slowly leaning in closer, almost like, like...he wanted to...kiss!

At the last nanosecond she ducked under his arm and cautiously walked backward towards the exit. "Thhhaaat sound great and all, but uh I **really** should be heading back and…" "Now hold on there..." Starscream turned as Slipstream banged her fist over the mech's head. "When you're done your hopeless flirting; maybe you'll realize she might tell the autobots of our whereabouts!" "I fragg'in realized that alright!" He took hold of Phoenix's arms, "You would do that would you sweetspark?" "Uh….no?" she mumbled, pulling from the painful grasp. "Nice try little birdy, but I think it's time to put you in your cage." He picked her up by her waist with ease. Spark racing she struggled against him but her strength wasn't enough, "Ugh! No please. Let go of me!" He took her all the way down to the brig and dropped her into the cell, closing the glass door. She helplessly banged her fists against the glass. "Do get comfy," he teased "you're going to be here awhile." He left the room; which suddenly felt hollow, cold and dark. Huddled into a corner she wrapped her wings around herself, holding back tears. There really was no one she could trust, and what's worse; she brought back a con. Now she could'nt even trust herself.

~~~Come on! There has to be something!" Bee pressed every button and switch he could reach. "Chill BB I don't think we're gonna get anywhere else tonight ya dig?" Jazz placed a hand on the mini-bots shoulder. "He's right we've been searching for hours. I think we'll have better luck with fresh optics and a recharge." Optimus clicked off the computer on the Elite Guard's ship and left with the others following behind. "See you two laters." Jazz saluted to the twins, "So long mister Jazz sir!" "Sentinel" he nodded. "Jazz" The blue bot replied before the snazzy car drove off, joining the others. "That goes for you two as well. " Sentinel called back. "Yes sir," Jetfire saluted alone, "Brother?" looking over his shoulder; Jetstorm was still scanning the screen. "Brother, iz time for recharge, you heard Optimus Prime; we check later." "You go head, I still want to be looking." "But Storm," "Please brother, I come when ready." The tone in his voice seemed strange. A teasing sensation came over Jetfire, a mischievous smile crossed his face, "You wouldn't be having crush on birdbot now would yoooouuu?" "What! Of corase not," Storm tried not to blush, "She just help me now I helping her." "Suurrrzzz you are." Fire continued to tease. Storm scowled but said nothing in return. "Well not being up too late." Fire waved as he left the room. "Sure" Storm never looked away from the screen. Fire turned back one last time; to see his brother sitting in the dark before leaving. The scar on his chessie was gone thanks to Ratchet. Jetstorm could sense his twin watching, he pretended to ignore him until Jetfire turned in for the night. As long as there was still a little energon still in him, he would keep looking all night if he had to.

_**To be Continued…..**_


	7. Final Introductions

Final Introductions

"Why are you making this so complicated!" The seeker shrilled. "Like I told you the other 20 times I'm not interested!" Phoenix had her back turned to him pouting. The mech was quickly losing his patience. "Look; ether you join me, or be stuck in there until you rust!" "Well then, looks like I'm going be here for a while." She mocked. Starscream's face turned an unusual shade of red, about to blow a circuit. "WELL YOU JUST GO AHEAD AND STAY THERE THEN!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

He mumbled under his breath. "No no wait," he thought; "just need to stay calm. She will have to give in eventually; I just need to use that old 'Starscream charm'." Taking deep breath; he turned back to her with a calm expression. "My apologies my dear, I really should not press such a large decision on you." Phoenix looked over her shoulder, puzzled. What was he trying to pull? "I was just thinking you would be a great asset to us with your amazing ability and your, may I say… beauty?" "I…suppose." Phoenix could tell he was trying to pull something but she could help but feel; slightly flattered. "Come now." "No" He grunted trying to keep his temper down. "If you do, we can take whatever we want. YOU can take anything you want. You're sparks desire, with nothing or no one stopping us!" She turned away from him facing the back of her cell. It would be nice to have Rosie back with no more hassles; it would be perfect, they would finally…no, she could'nt. It wouldn't be right. A pair of cold hands gently grabbed her shoulders; shivering at the touch she turned around to see that Starscream had snuck into her cell. Faceplates uncomfortably close to each other, "Now don't tell me that there isn't anything you have ever wanted." He whispered eerily. Phoenix looked down to the floor, saying nothing, trying to avoid the awkward glare. A small chuckle escaped him, "That's what I thought. Why not give in to the temptation hmmm?" He slipped a finger under her chin, lifting until they made eye contact. "Now I'll give you one last chance; join us and be a fellow decepticon. (With me as superior leader of course). Or stay in the dark to be forgotten."

A sudden feeling built up inside; something about those last words made her boil. It felt like pure energy pulsing through her circuits; lifting her arms, blue orbs of light came rushing out from her palms into Starscream's chest, "Naahhgg!" sending him flying backwards from the cell and into the wall. The semi-conscious mech moaned lying in the wall's rubble and broken wires. Realizing what she had done she bolted from the brig as fast as she could into the darkness of the ship.

~~~The sudden beeping awaked the sleeping Jetstorm, causing him to almost fall out from his seat. "Whoa! What!" A green blip was blinking among the screen at a fast rate. "Finally!" he turned on his com-link, "Sentinel Prime Sir! I haz found her! Signal showing!" "Where is the location?" the mech asked on the other side. Jetstorm dug further into the blip's coordinates and gasped at his result. "Sir, you are not going to be believing this..."

~~~The femme ran through the dark maze of the ship; running past numerous hallways and corridors. She was wondered if she was even still running straight. "Ohhh man! Where am I now?" Starscream was still nowhere in sight, but she knew he would catch up eventually. "Need a way out! Need a way out! Need a way out!" One more corridor left, it had to be it. Phoenix rushed down the darkened way, harshly turned the corner only to crash into something large and metallic; she looked up to an irritated Slipstream. "Where do you think you're going birdbot? And where's that fool Starscream?" "Don't know and I'm outta here!" Phoenix rushed forward with all her might ready to body check the femmejet out the way until Slipstream flashed her null ray and blasted Phoenix in the chest."Ahh!" "Such a pathetic attempt." She mocked. Phoenix rose to her feet, rubbing her stomach, "Come on then," the jet taunted "Let's see what you got." "Fine by me." Full speed she charged again. Slips lifted her ray waiting for the same attack, but as she was ready to fire Phoenix shifted and sliced the ray in half with her now extended fingers. They became long and sharp like claws. Slip growled as the remains of her weapon fell to the floor, "You little brat!" swiping her own claw like hands at Phoenix's face. Dodging the oncoming attacks Phoenix tried swiping back again, but Slip had also learned to avoid, swiftly turned and kicked Phoenix squarely in the gut, sending the birdbot to fall on her aft. As she landed something fell with a loud 'clang' from her lower back. She could not turn to see, as she was too busy staring up into the other femme's ray. "Game over runt." Without a second thought Phoenix swung her leg under Slipstream's causing her to fall on her back. Phoenix quickly got up but only to be knocked on her own back from Slipstream grabbing and pulling her ankle.

As her head smacked the floor she heard the fimilar 'clunk' by her ear, she looked over to see a sliver tube with a blue glowing button. She recognized it as the top of her 'tail.' Grabbing it she scrambled up again at the same time as the decepticon, who swung another kick. "Hold still, slag it!" "I don't think so!" she pressed the button and long glowing blue cable grew from the tube with a sharp metal tip. Slipstream just giggled "Really? Haha Do you even know how to use that thing?" Phoenix smirked, "Only one way to find out." Before the jet knew it Phoenix flicked the whip around her legs, pulled and fell to the floor with a loud CRASH! "I guess I do." With another hard flick the whip unwrapped itself from the fallen Slipstream's legs.

Down the dark hallway at its very end; there was an open door leading to the outside. So close! Gathering her new weapon, she jumped over the seeker and made way through the opening onto the moon's surface.

The smile on her face was only short lived as a hand came from nowhere, grabbing her by the neck and hoisting her into the air. "Haagghh!" An errie familiar laugh made her shiver as she faced Starscream once again. She dropped the whip as his grip tightened and throws her against the outside wall of the ship; legs helplessly flailing in the air. "All right, I've had just about enough of this. If you won't join me, then you won't join anyone!" The grip around her neck tightened even more, she clawed at his hand helplessly but could only feel herself becoming light-headed. "However, I wouldn't want you to go offline without a special little something" he smirked. Her vision began to fade, and her arms collapsed. As his face moved in closer she finally passed out. The seeker chuckled as he held the limp femme; leaning closer to her lips. Inches from his goal a blast shot his side, dropping the unconscious Phoenix to the ground. "Gahhhh! What the frag!"

"Step away from the femme!" Optimus shouted. Starscream held out his null rays ready for a fight, until Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Jady and the others appeared from behind the autobot leader. "Grrr slag this!" Knowing he was outnumbered the seeker jet transformed and flew off into the open space.

Optimus picked up the unconscious Phoenix, while Jady picked up the whip; retracting the cable back into its handle. "Is she ok?" Bulkhead looked down at the femme worryingly. "Just a few scratches but nothing serious. Nothing Ratchet can't fix, we'll take her back to the sick bay at the base." "Let's get out of here then, this place gives me the creeps." Bumblebee let out a shiver. With a majority vote the group left through the space bridge.

There was a loud CRASH, followed by the sounds of explosions everywhere but she could not see anything. She could only listen to the shouting through the darkness. "Get out now!" a deep voice cried, "Take her and go!" A femmes cry called back, "Not without you!" BOOM! The sound of crashing objects echoed in the black. "Go now!" Then there was nothing but silence. Suddenly an eerie dark voice filled the emptiness, "Time's up….." BANG!

Phoenix woke upwards with a jolt, panting and spark racing. What a nightmare. "Easy there now. It's alright." A scruffy voice explained. Something gently touched her arm which in panic she quickly pulled away and scuffled backwards on the berth. "Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you." She looked over the surrounding room; there were bits, pieces and tools everywhere until she finally faced the scruffy med-bot. He slowly reaches for her again; she didn't back away this time as his hand very gently landed on her arm. "Believe me, you're safe now." Phoenix gently nodded, she believed him. He gave a small smile "The names Ratchet; I'm the medical bot here at the autobot base." "Autobot…base?" Her voice croaked. "Ohhh so you can talk?" he chuckled, "Good to know that your vocals are still working after you're….err, incident." "Incident?" It took but a moment for her memory to come back to her, "Oh, right." "Best not to think about it now." He reached over and took a blow torch looking tool and lifted her arm, "I just need to fix this last scratch here." Phoenix looked down to see the deep gash, with wires showing through. "Oh no it's all right," she gently pulled away calmly; "I can do it." Ratchet gave her an odd look. "Um, no offence missy but these tools really should be used be a…trained...professional…" his words trailed off as he witnessed Phoenix wiping her hand over the cut; sealing the slashed metal as it went across. "By the Allspark…" "Yes?" she looked up to the gobsmacked doc bot. "You… you can do it too?" "Too? Is there someone else who can do that?" "Well, yes but I think that is a discussion best left for later. Phoenix wasn't it?" She nodded as he turned his back to her and began rumbling through a pile of parts. "Um, Ratchet?" "Yes?" "Do you know why suddenly everyone is trying to find me?" He turned back to face her with wrench in hand. "To honest I thought you could tell me." "Oh…sorry." "Now what are you apologizing for? You didn't do anything!" He cried, Phoenix giggled while blushing. He smiled back.

"I don't care how you got there; I find it more interested in the fact how you did _not contact me that you were leaving the planet!"_A shout echoed through the building, startling Phoenix. Recognizing the voice she gasped, panicked, and then without thinking took off into the shadows of the building roof beams. "Phoenix! Wait!" Ratchet called after her just as Sentinel, Optimus and Jazz entered the med-bay, gasping as they saw a shadow fly above them. "Yo, was that…?" Jazz flinched his arms over his head. "Yes it was," Ratchet turned a glare at Sentinel, "she was all fine and calm until Captain Foghorn here started shouting!" "Watch your tone solider!" Sentinel called back but was careful not to be too close to the wrench welding bot. Optimus stepped in between them, "Now both of you just calm down…." "Uhhh boss bot, you might wanna get out here!" Bumblebee called from the other room, "There something on the roof!"

The four mechs ran into the other room, looked up into the shadowy corners of the roof and saw the faint shape of something hiding up against the far side of the wall. "Is that…? Bulkhead squinted, "Yup" Ratchet replied. Jetstorm's visor widened, smiling. "Phoenix? Is that being you? Tiz me Jetstorm!" "Jetstorm?" She kept her voice low so only she could hear it. There were so many looking at up at her it made her nervous. Oh not again. Ratchet pushed his way to the front of the group, "Phoenix, it's all right! Like I said; no one is going to hurt you! Please just come down." He turned toward the others, "All of you back up! Give the kid some space will ya?" They did as they were told until Sentinel beckoned the twins, "Where wasting enough time here, Jetfire! Jetstorm! Bring that fugitive down here!" "Fugitive! Now who said that she was a fugitive?" Ratchet bellowed. "If the council wants her captured that badly like that Wasp character then she must be." "You logic is nothing but a load of…!" "Ahem." The two mechs looked over to Jady innocently standing by. "If you don't mind sir's maybe…I can talk to her." The two mechs looked at each other. Then Ratchet sighed, "Alright Jady, it's up to you." "What? Are you serious? That's a possible criminal up there!"

"She's not a criminal sir! She doesn't look dangerous to me...please...I can handle this." Jady flew to Phoenix's hiding place. "Who-who are you?" Phoenix mumbled. "It's alright Phoenix. I won't hurt you; I'm a friend." She moved in closer to stroke the birdbot's wings gently. "I know how you feel." Phoenix looked away, "You're…just saying that." "No, I would never lie to anyone. I was afraid once when I got captured, but I realized that you're braver then you think." "It's true!" Bee called. "I-I guess" Phoenix took Jady's hand and they flew from the shadows onto the floor. "It's ok; you can trust me were all friends here." Phoenix looked around as Bulkhead, Bee, the twins and Jazz waved happily to her, she did the same with a nervous smile. "See? You can always trust us, but never a vile decepticon...apart from Skywarp, he's not that bad." "Sky who?" "Oh um, nevermind." Jady giggled. She led the nervous femme past the mechs and onto the stone couch where the others eventually joined them looking over the new arrival. Jetstorm made sure to sit close to her. Jady stood in front and introduced them all. "Now Mr. Ratchet is just gonna check you over ok?" Bumblebee sighed lovingly, he was so lucky to have married Jady. Phoenix looked over to Bee "Are you ok?" Jady laughed "Ooooh I love it when he has that look, he's my husband." "Oh how nice!" "Do you have a love?" "Well, no not really." Phoenix blushed; Jetstorm felt a small ting in his chest. "I know someone who has a thing for you." Jady winked. "Really?" Jetstorm could suddenly feel his faceplate burning. Ratchet cut in "Alright, enough with the lovey dovey stuff I still need to check her over. Now the rest of you move it." The blue jet groaned and moved out of his spot for Ratchet to sit. "Sorry ." Jady kissed Phoenix's forehead making her giggles, and went off cuddling with Bumblebee. As the doc-bot inspected one of her arms, the others went away and Sentinel ordered the twins to fly out. Jetstrom gave a wave and a weak smile to Phoenix and she gave one in return with her free hand.

When they were gone from sight Optimus crouched in front of Phoenix and Ratchet who was fixing one last scratch that he missed. "You gave us quite the chase." Phoenix looked down "I'm sorry, but lately after all the people I've met I've developed some…trust issues." He nodded "I understand, and there's a few things I need to ask you." "Of course." "One. Why are the Elite guard looking for you?" "I don't know sir. Honestly I'm confused myself; I don't know what is going on at all. All I remember is when I first crashed…" "Crashed?" both Optimus and Ratchet echoed. "When was this 'crash'?" "Now why don't we save the questions for later when she's had a full recharge Optimus?" Ratchet got up when finished his inspection. Optimus nodded and gave Phoenix a hand off the couch. "Alright, I guess you'll need a room then." "Well," Ratchet gave a low groan "The only other room available is…" Optimus understood "I'm sure it will be alright for now." Phoenix followed the firetruck bot down the hallway in slight confusion. What was so important about this room? Should she object to staying there?

He stopped and opened one of the garage doors; Phoenix was astounded by the room. It was very spacious, and had a cute poster of a puppy hanging from a branch with the ironic text 'Keep you chin up' It was so cute! What surprised her most was the large tree that sprouted from the floor all the way through the roof of the room. Beside it was a smaller tree but was with beautiful pink and white flowers instead of leaves. "This room is beautiful." She gazed up into the branches of the taller tree, Optimus kept a stern gaze at the pink tree. "Yes it is. He always did have a thing for nature." "Who did? The one who stays in here? I'm not intruding am I?" Optimus shook his head and gave a weak smile. "No not at all. This room just belonged to a…friend, but he's gone now." She could tell by his tone that she shouldn't ask any more questions. "Well, thank you. For everything and for putting up with my actions." "It's ok, you did the same thing any of us would have done. You were scared it's understandable." She smiled and he in return as he turned to leave the room. "Good-night" "Good-night" she waited until he was gone and the garage door shut. Gazing back at the tree she placed her hand on its trunk and smelled the flowers on the other. "Gorgeous." With a yawn she changed into her bird mode and flew up into the large trees branches, landing comfortably, tucking her beak under her wing like a bird. As her optics slowly closed she thought she saw a blurry vision of someone petting the flower tree with a blue glow surrounding them. Her optics finally closed and she slept peacefully at last through the night.

_To Be Continued…_


	8. Megatron's Trail pt1

Megatron's Trial ~ Part One

A dark cloud of smoke covered the star covered sky. The scent of ash and burning was everywhere as Phoenix walked to the lonely house. Its roof was caved in, the walls crumbled and singed and the door looked like it had been kicked into. None of it seemed familiar but Phoenix could'nt help but feel….connected… to it somehow.

Stepping forward the small sound of breaking glass made her look down; under her foot was a broken picture frame. Clearing away the glass she took the picture out of the frame and stared closely to it. There was nothing there but a black silhouette of what looked like a couple, but she was not sure. She suddenly felt something land on her shoulder; she looked behind her and gazed up to a blue glowing figure.

She awoke, startled, her dream gone along with the glowing stranger. The hand was replaced by light sunbeams through the leaves of the tree she rested in. Taking her head out from under her wing she gazed around remembering where she was, sighing in relief.

Later in the day she sat with the team, Sentinel, and the twins as they asked her questions, most she unfortunately could not answer. "So you don't remember anything...at all… before your crash here?" Optimus raised an optic, she shook her head. "No sorry, nothing." "It's true, I've scanned her processor multiple times and there's nothing beyond what she already knows." Ratchet scratched his chin in curiosity. How was that even possible? "It's strange."

"Well then why is Ultra Magnus so concerned about us finding you?" Sentinel crossed his servos, unbelieving. "Who?" "Primus you don't know who your own Magnus is?" "My own what?" "So you've never been to autobot camp or anything ether?" asked Bee "Camp?" "Primus, are you even from Cybertron at all?" cried Ironhide. "Where?" The orange bot slapped his own forehead. "Gosh this is odd" Jady cut in. "I'll say" Bulkhead scratched his head. Jady stroked her chin in thought "Okay let's ask something more simple…can you please tell us what you already know?" "Well, let's see…" Phoenix goes on to tell them about her meeting with Rosie, Mac, Wreck Gar and the constructicons, up until her human changing events and seeing them at the concert. "And that's it." Ironhide's optics widened "Whoa now, did you just say you turned human? How's that even possible?" "The constructicons! There still around?" gasped Bulkhead. "One at a time." Optimus shouted.

Phoenix pulled out the small golden device "This is the device that helped me turn human." With a single press she gazed up to the bots whose jaws had dropped. "Whoa! But how? Wait! What? Naaahhh?" Bee could'nt finds his words. "Well… this explains the disappearing and reappearing signals at least." Ratchet crossed his servos in mild shock. "Surprise." Phoenix shrugged

"Hey guys I'm back. Hey what are you…?" Sari came around the corner and stood stunned, as she was suddenly facing her idol, "AHH OMG! NIXYY!" "Whoa whoa kid! Look I'm not exactly who you think I am." Sari cocked her head in confussion. "Come again?" Pressing the button Phoenix gazed down at the organic "Hi I'm Phoenix" she smiled as she shook the flabbergasted Sari's hand.

"Do you have any parents?" Jady interupted

"Huh?" Phoenix gazed back blankly at the butterfly bot "I...I don't know"

"Did she not just say she doesn't remember anything from before?" Ratchet whined. "What does that have to do with anything anyway?"

"Well, I thought maybe we could trace her history that way but I guess…maybe...it...got erased somehow?"

"Wait? Her memory was erased? Then can't you do that processor thing you did with Arcee from before Ratchet?" Sari used her jetpack to fly onto Bumblebees shoulder. The med-bot shook his head. "Believe me kid I've tried no luck. I'm afraid the condition of her processor is far worse than Arcee's was. I'm surprised that she's even still online. No offence of course." He waved to Phoenix, who nodded in response.

Processor damaged? Still online? Was not remembering anything that bad? And who was this Arcee? The more questions they asked the more she thought of her own.

Optimus turned to Sentinel, "Sentinel are you sure you didn't leave out ANY other information Ultra Magnus gave you?" Sentinel shook his head but Optimus could see the small bit of uneasiness behind his face. He could ask what he was really hiding but knowing Sentinel he would be stubborn to the end trying not to get that small piece of info out.

Sentinel could sense Optimus' concern; quickly he turned the attention back to Phoenix. "Are we even sure if she IS an autobot bot? I mean she has no insignia, no record and I have never seen any bot's armour so FILTHY."

Phoenix looked down at her armour; she was a bit grungy looking compared to the others with just the few scratches and dents. "She just needs some repairing is all." Jady smiled. "Ya, just polish up a bit and she's good to go." Bee gave the thumbs up.

"Well when we do take her to Cybertron maybe one of our scientist can figure out what's really wrong with her." Something about Sentinel's sentence made Ratchet uneasy. Not that he didn't trust scientist or anything but from the last time he met with them with a damaged bot they said she was to be stuck in stasis mode. One that lasted cycles. Too many cycles.

"Take me? To Cybertron?" It sounded exciting to Phoenix to visit some place new but it was also very worrisome. The reaction on Ratchet's face had made her feel suddenly uncomfortable on going and now; thinking about it, it did seemed a bit…forced. "Yes, Ultra Magnus is wanting to be seeing you urgently most." Jetstorm tried to move in as close as he could without looking inconspicuous. "Which is why we are now leaving." The bots turned in shock to Sentinel's announcement, the blue mech ignored the questioning faces. The faster they got off this mud ball of a planet the better. "My orders where to find the source of the signal and to bring it...err her back to Ultra Magnus a.s.a.p. You'll be questioned further on the way." She could feel her spark pounding against her chest, as much as she would love to go with the twins; earth so far had been her home and the sudden feel of home sickness struck her like a bolt of lightning. "What's your rush?" The med-bot raised an optic. "Can't you let the femme just settle in first? She's only just gotten comfortable here; she doesn't need the stress of suddenly jumping planets!" Optimus placed his hand on Ratchet's shoulder, silently telling the old bot to settle down but he was far from the mood to. "Are you going against Ultra Magnus's orders?" "Of course I'm not! And you know it!" "*Grumble* Fine, But we leave by tomorrow, the sooner the better." They watched the mech march out until he was gone from view.

Sari jumped from Bee's shoulder and flew onto Phoenix's knee "I guess there's not really much of a choice for you is there?" The techno-organic put a hand on the bird bots arm, she could'nt help but feel bad for Phoenix; she of coarse knew how the bot felt. "Hey! How about before you go we give the best time on earth possible! I mean...who knows who long you'll be gone." They gave each other weak smiles.

Jady patted the organic on the head "That's a great idea." Bee wrapped an arm around her waist and pumped the other in the air in excitement. "Sweet! We can give you a real night on the town! Plus you're gonna need it if you're going to be stuck traveling with Sentinel." Phoenix giggled, "Sounds good. Are you coming too?" She looked to the other mechs. "Sounds like a sweet deal, sure. I'm down with that." Jazz smiled. "I'm in too!" cried Bulkhead. Ratchet and Optimus shook their heads, as well as Ironhide, "I'm good, you lot go ahead." "And how about you two?" Phoenix turned to the twins.

They gave her a surprised look then looked at each other; no one's ever asked them to 'hang out' before. "As great as that is being," Jetstorm started, "But Sentinel Prime will be wanting us on ship back." Jetfire finished, their shoulders sagged in disappointment. "Oh don't worry maybe another time." Jady gave them a smile transformed like the other into her jet mode and flew off as the group made their way into the city.

Phoenix looked behind and waved "See you tomorrow then!" She waved until they were no longer in her sight, transformed and soared away to join the others; her friends.

~~~In the prison city of Kaon; the court was filled with echoes of loud whispers from the councillors and jury that were nervous yet anxious for coming event. Ultra Magnus sat motionless ahead of the court, as a Trooperbot marched in and saluted; as if giving the council the signal to silence themselves all at once, giving all their attention from below their stands.

Trooperbots marched in single file surrounding the walls, weapons at the ready; as the tyrant himself was wheeled into the room, strapped to a gurney. A circle of more bots surrounded him as he was placed into the centre of the room facing Ultra Magnus with a blank stare. The Magnus showed no emotion in return as he stared back into the face of Megatron.

"Let us begin the trial…" bluntly he banged the bottom of his hammer on the floor, signalling the trial had officially begun. "Megatron you are here accused of multiple accounts of treason, evading arrest, murder, tyranny, leader behind terrorist attacks and above all, leading this planet into countless cycles of war." As he finished he could have sworn he saw the edge of Megatron's mouth twitch. "How do you plead?"

The large decepticon gazed blankly back, "First of all…" his deep, sinister voice echoed, "I never plead, especially to autobot scum." The room was once again filled with whispers from the council members, both terrified and some insulted. "And secondly; I do not see why I should. You obviously assume that I am already guilty. So the real question is; why are you even bothering with this pathetic excuse for trail?"

Ultra Magnus expression never changed, "Because despite what you say; we believe that all bots should have a fair trial, either autobot or decepticon." "And just what part of this do you consider 'fair?'" The tyrant glared. The autobot leader did not reply; he knew that Megatron held a good point. It was obvious to everyone that he was indeed guilty, and the only reason why they where there was to see what punishment the decepticon leader was going to receive. "That is what I thought" he smirked. "So then; you admit to the charges." "Apprently." Megatron could not help but find this whole thing amusing; he could see from the corner of his optics the fear in the council members faces. How pathetic. It was clear to him what was to be expected of his so-called 'fair' trail, but he had to keep them busy for the plan to go forward and perhaps…for a bit of amusement. "If I am to be stuck here for the next few solar cycles, listening to your ramblings can I not be at least be _**released**_ from these uncomfortable straps?" "Denied" Um banged his hammer once again. A smirk crossed Megatrons's face, "of course." The plan was in motion.

~~~The pocket bot still held its place in the dark corner of the room, its tiny eye made a 'clicking' sound as the images of the trial transferred from it to Shockwaves cell. The tiny hand-made screen viewed in black and white, through static. Shockwave watched and listened; "Can I not be _**released**_ from these uncomfortable straps?" There, the word to start; raising from his corner the long limbed bot peered through the cell glass; a Trooperbot was standing guard only a foot away. Good the idiot wasn't sleeping. Looking in the opposite direction; the clone Sunstorm looked back at him through his cell wall and nodded. Stepping back trying not to look inconspicuous, he knocked on the wall that separated him and the jet, loud enough to get the Trooperbot's attention. The guard bot didn't move but Shockwave could tell it was listening in. "Who is it?" Sunstorm mocked, "I hear the plan has been set," Shockwave whispered but made certain the guard could hear. "And what a brilliant plan it is!" "Indeed, now that we and Megatron are stuck in here it is up to the 'others' on Moon base 1 to get through the spacebridge." "That is genies! No one we'll expect an attack on Moon base 1, not even the great autobots!" "Exactly, as soon as they rid of the inhabitants it will become the perfect base for decepticon spacebridge operations." He looked from the corner of his one optic; the guard quickly looked away. "And when will this glorious plan take action?" the jet continued. Shockwave kept his optic on the Trooper, he could sense the anxiousness even though it still did not move from its post. "Sometime today. During the trail." And with that the Trooperbot silently walked away. "That's right," the con whispered while he watched "Go on and be a hero."

The Magnus was starting to become restless, the more he asked the less Megatron would give him a straight answer. It was like this one big game to him. Refusing to give into his frustration he continued on until a Trooperbot came in, somewhat frantic and whispered into his audio sensor. Megatron smirked as he watched the autobot's optics widened. Nodding to the white bot to leave Ultra Magnus looked back to him with an expression of slight unease. "It appears that one of our guards has overheard your back-up plan." Gasps where heard from around the court, the con just smirked. "Did you now?" "I assume these 'others' are more of your followers?" "Who can say?" "That is enough! Are you or are you not planning an attack on Moon base 1?" "Now how could I possibly plan an attack from inside these prison walls?"

The Magnus could feel the heat rising in his face plate, but he kept it back. He would not show any reaction to the cons guessing game. "We shall stop now for a brief intermission." As the crowd stretched their tired, stiff limbs; Megatron was wheeled away back to a holding cell. Ultra Magnus made his way over to a small, red mini-bot "Cliffjumper." He called. The bot turned around looking upward, "Yes sir?" "I need you to get in contact with Optimus and Sentinel Prime," he told Cliff everything the Trooper had told him, "but tell no one, the last thing we need is panic; not at this time." "But sir can we not just put the trial on hold?" The mech shook his head. "I'm afraid not, the quicker he is sentenced the more the inhabitants of Cybertron can finally rest in peace. Besides…I am not even sure if this is just a rouse." Cliffjumper nodded in agreement and marched away.

~~~Back at the autobo'ts base all the bots had returned, laughing at the day's events. Phoenix was laughing so hard she swore she felt like she was about to have an oil leak. "And when Bulkhead tried to sit on the swing set!" the other burts out laughing. "What? I could have fit…if it was about 5 times wider." The swat van blushed. "Hey! Whos up for some oil?" "I am!" Jady and bee called, "Pass one over big guy" Jazz caught the barrel as Bulkhead tossed it. "You want one Phoenix?" he held a full barrel over to her. She stared blankly at the black liquid, "Uhhh," "What's up? You look like you've never seen oil before." "Well," she rubbed the back of her head, blushing, "Actually, I haven't" There was a sudden silence as all the bots turned to her with shocked expressions. Bee spit shot the oil that was in his mouth onto the floor. "*Cough* Come again? You've NEVER had oil before?" Phoenix shrugged, "Nope, I've always been on human food." Bulkhead scratched the top of his head "I guess that makes sense. Well why not give the stuff a whirl? It's reaallyy good. Trust me!" She took the barrel from him and stared at it for a few klicks before taking a sip. The bots slowly leaned in watching as she licked her lips. "hmmm, not bad." She smiled. "Yay!" the other raised there 'cups' in rejoice and gulped it down. "So whats Cybertron like?" "It's a pretty awesome place, ur, other than earth." Bee used his most punctual tone, "The only difference is that everything there is well; more suitable for our size." "Is it just one big city of a planet?" "Not quite," Jazz took over, "But it is mostly a whole load of different sectors; kinda like a city. But we have some energon farms too." "That's where I'm from." Bulkhead gleamed. "But there located outside of the planet, on our two moon bases." "Moon bases? That's sounds cool."

"You bet."

A loud beeping noise came from outside, "What is that?" Phoenix almost spilled her oil from jumping. "Sounds like it's coming from Omega Surpreme." Optimus ran past the group with the others eventully following behind. Phoenix tried her best to keep up with Bulkhead asking, "Who?" "You'll see." Behind the main building, a large Orange and yellow ship was opened. Phoenix gazed at it as they walked in, "How the heck did I miss seeing this thing!" she thought.

Optimus turned on the view screen in the main control room, with a voice shouting; "Optimus Prime, calling Optimus Prime. Emergency call, please respond." Cliffjumper's face appeared. "This is Optimus Prime what is the emergency?" "We need you and you team to immediately transport to Moon base 1." Bulkhead pushed forward hearing the name of his old home, "What going on there?" " I'm sorry to say that we believe it to be a target for a decepticon attack. Bulkhead's giant jaw dropped.

_To be continued…._


	9. Megatron's Trail pt2

Megatron's Trial ~ Part Two

The green autobot was steaming, "What decepticon attack? And why on Moon base 1?" Cliffjumper gave no reaction to Bulkhead's outrage. "One of our guards overheard some prisoners speaking of a plan to make it their space bridge operations base." "But how can that be?" Optimus moved in front of the infurious Bulkhead, "Haven't all decepticons been captured?" "Apparently there are others that we were not aware about. Ultra Magnus has sent me to tell you that you will be needed to protect the inhabitants." "Were there!" Bulkhead pumped his fist into the air. "Now just wait a klick! Why us?" Ratchet asked. "Because of the trial we needed as many bots possible, and many are still in the sick-bay from previous battles. We're gonna need all hands we can get." "That's right, Megatron's trial is today…." Optimus seemed to have spaced off. Phoenix looked at him with curiosity. She looked away quickly as he looked up again, "does Sentinel know this?" The red mini-bot nodded. "I have already been in contact with him. He too is coming but he mentioned something about picking up a 'missing signal' first before leaving?" " I see," Optimus nodded, "Unfortunately Omega Supreme is in a rough condition but you have my word we will bridge there as soon as we are up and running." With that, Cliffjumper signed off leaving the team in silence. "I guess he means their coming to get me. Maybe I can help somehow if were both leaving" Phoenix shrugged. Optimus turned to her, shaking his head "I don't think you leaving with us is such a good idea Phoenix." "What?" "This is going to be dangerous, and with no offence but I think you need a bit more training. Your encounter with Starscream was too much of a close call." "And being that this whole thing has become unpredictable I don't think you being stuck on a ship would be considered safe ether." The old med-bot leaned against a control panel. "So…what should I do then?" The leader placed a hand on her shoulder, "I think it would be best if you just stayed here at the base." "But what about Sentinel…" "You leave him to me, don't worry." With a defeated sigh she nodded in agreement, and following her orders and left just as Optimus asked Ratchet, "How long do you think we'll be up and running?" "Just give me a few nanoklicks and I'll see if I can't wake the big guy up. Sari, get your key"

Hours later, the humming sound of engines was heard from outside. Phoenix's ears perked up to the strange noise as she sat under the giant tree in her 'temporary' room. They must be ready to leave. She walked into the main room to find Sentinel and Optimus staring, waiting for her. "Ah just the bot I'm looking for," there was a certain smarminess in the snowmobiles voice "It's time to go missy. Let's move out." Not knowing what to say she gave Optimus a concerned look. He understood, placing a hand on Sentinel's shoulder, "Like I told you before; it's not a good idea for her to come with us Sentinel. It's much too risky for a bot without training." "Then what do you suppose I do Optimus? Just leave her here so she can just walk away?" "Um..sir?" He glared down; the look made her nervous "I assure you I won't. I know my words don't mean much but I promise I will not leave." The mech raised an optic "Uh-huh. Right." "Trust her Sentinel" Optimus asked softly. "Look, I'm just doing what I was sent to do. I'm just gonna slap the cuffs on and then while where out in the field she'll be safe and sound in the brig." Phoenix took a step back as he brought out a pair of stasis cuffs. This was not going well. "And what would happen if a con managed to sneek aboard? Both the Steelhaven and Phoenix would then be in decepticon hands." Sentinel huffed away Optimus' words as he took Phoenix's wrist and slapped the first cuff on. "And I don't think we want Ultra Magnus to know about the truth behind a certain head incident?" The mocking tone made Sentinel freeze before he could put the other cuff on. "You would'nt…" "We'll just see. Are you going to let her stay?" The blue mech stared into the birdbots big blue optics. "Oooh. *Grumble* Fine. But the cuffs stay on!" "Sentinel I don't think that…" "No," Phoenix's sudden blurt paused him. "It's ok, if it helps to show I can be trusted I'll keep them on." Sentinel was speechless as she raised her wrist to him, breaking from the minor trance he snapped the other cuff on; bonding them together. "Now these have a tracking device in them, so no funny stuff." He warned. "No funny stuff promise" she smiled.

Phoenix waved from the ground as the ship lifted from the ground and flew towards the bridge at Sumdac tower. "Good luck." Back inside, looking around she never truly realized how large the base was when empty. It seemed painfully familiar somehow. She grunted at the stasis cuffs as they started to chafe her wrists. "Gah! That pinches." She winced as she shifted them to a more comfortable position. Not knowing what to do next she laid on the stone couch and stared up into the ceiling. "I wish I could be more help," just lying there while the others fought, it just didn't sit right. She should be helping them. After all they took her in, healed her and all she did in return was take advantage of their kindness. There had to be something she could do, but with hands cuffed and a solemn promise there really wasn't anything she could do. Giving in to her body's urge to preserve the last of the energy she had left; she slipped into stasis.

~~~Back in Kaon; a pair of Troopers led Shortfuse down the hall back to his cell from the lunch cycle. The black and orange mech kept a calm face; and he could sense the Trooperbots nervousness. He smirked, as one held his arm and the other opened the cell door with a keycard. "Back you go." The door opener commanded. A crooked smile stretched across the decepticon's face. "You now boys, it's funny what you can learn when you're locked in one place for so long." "Oh ya? Like what?" the one holding on to him asked.

Before ether could react; Shortfuse's arms came from around his back, grabbed the Troopers heads, and smashed them together, throwing them into his cell and locked the glass door. "Like learning how to disable a pair of stasis cuffs." Walking away he crushed the stasis cuffs under his foot as he walked. The echos of cheers rang through the building from the other convicts, clapping to his actions. He held up his hand as he made his way to Shockwaves cell, "Sorry guys, but you're gonna have to wait a bit longer." With the stolen key card he realised Shockwave, the clones Sunstreaker and Ramjet the last cell he walked up to was Lugnut's. He stopped in front of the glass as the giant con stared blankly back at him. "Hmm, you I'm just not too sure about" he smirked. "You will open this cell!" Lugnut boomed. "I could, but the question is… should I? I mean it's not like Megatron really needs someone constantly kissing his aft all the time..." BANG! Lugnut's pincher like fist smashed into the glass that separated him from Shortfuse's faceplate. "I WILL OBLITERATE YOU! YOU WRETCHED…!" "Aaaww did I tick you off?" "Ahem…" both mechs looked toward Shockwave, who gave a disapproving look through his optic, "We have no time with your arguing. Right now we need to stick to the plan before the…" Suddenly the light began to flicker red and an alarm sounded. Shockwave smacked his face into his palm "alarm goes off." With that; Shortfuse realised Lugnut and all bolted down the hallways. "Where are the others?" Shortfuse huffed to Shockwave, "As far as I know Blitwing was taken to the asylum." "Good. You lot get to the control room. I'm gonna go have a visit to a few of my old teammates."

The trial was back in motion, nearing the end of its peak. The council were on the edge of their seats waiting for the final verdict. Ultra Magnus stood for the jury's final decision. "Megatron, your past acts can easily sentience you to Offline, but after much consideration we have come to the conclusion…" "Oh please spare me you touching words." The tyrant moaned. Ultra Magnus showed no reaction to his interruption. "That you are sentence to life in the highest Security prison of Kaon and confined to solitary confinement." "You're so kind." "You seem confident for a bot whose plan has been foiled." "Whatever do you mean?" Megatron raised a brow, but with slight cockiness in his voice. The council began to whisper and exchange glances at Ultra Magnus; confused on what the leader was talking about. "We have heard of your plan to attack Moon Base 1. By now autobots have beaten your unknown troops there and are being arrested as we speak." A sudden tinge of worry surprised him as Megatron face was covered by a sinister smile. "Oh you did did you?" The Magnus nodded. "Do tell me, what are these others you speak of?" Ultra Magnus was about to give a slightly confused answer, until a large BOOM went off on the other side of the court doors.

Everyone froze, Ultra Magnus face was frozen with mere shock. A dark chuckle made him looked down to Megatron who now was bursting out laughing. "You autobots are too soft for your own good." The autobot gritted his molars, "You should have put me offline when you had the chance." Suddenly the realization finally clicked into his processor; it was all a diversion. "It just goes to show you even behind bars; I cannot be stopped." The doors were blown through, bots in the room started to scream and run while the Troopers began to fire. Several cons ran into the blasted doorway firing at anything that moved. Megatron waited silently strapped to his gurney until an orange and black mech stood in front of him. "Shortfuse….it has been sometime." "Indeed it has my lord." Inserting his hand into his arm, a circular, orange glowing saw took its place and with a flick of his wrist shredded Megatron's bonds. The con stepped off and stretched his stiff functions, while Shortfuse bowed and presented his fusion canon by lifting it over his head. Taking his prized weapon of choice and reattaching it to his arm he sent a blast up into the roof. "Excellent." "Freeze!" He looked over his shoulder to see a Trooperbot holding his weapon up. The con just stared at the shaking bot. "S-surrender!" Shortfuse laughed at the bots pathetic attempt. Just as Megatron turned to blast it away, the trooper was held suddenly in mid-air, limp. A pointed spike had priced its back and had gone straight through its chessie. As quick as it went in, the scorpion like con yanked it out. Pink liquid dripping from one of his tails. "Khaos, long time no see." Shortfuse greeted. "Indeed, and thanks for breaking me out of that mad house…there were some real loose nuts in there." His smile was made with two rows of razor sharp teeth. "My lord" he quickly bowed his head to Megatron, and then turned back to the action with sinister happiness.

"Everything is going exactly on time," Shockwave made his way through the chaos kneeling before the great leader. "If all goes well in part two of the plan that is." "It better, this whole operation will bring us closer to reassembling our army and the conquer of Cybertron at long last." "Of course" Shortfuse nodded. "Are all the devices in place?" Shockwave clicked the tips of his fingers together, "Yes sir, all we need now is the final signal from Soundwave."

~~~A blue vehicle with green circuit lines raced down the streets, speeding through countless lights and almost causing several collisions by the beeping, passing cars. Reaching the autobot base it ran over the fence boundary, stopping at the entrance. Within a few klicks; Soundwave changed from alt mode and pulled out the cassette bird Lazorbeak out in its guitar mode. A quick slash sliced a square in the garage door. The large chunk of metal fell to the floor with a loud "CLANG!"

Phoenix bolted upright, gasping from the sudden break of silence. "What was that?" she whispered to herself. She gazed over the back of the solid couch, but still crotched down low so to silently lean back and hide if needed to. Part large the door now lying on the ground as a large unfamiliar shadow moved across the floor from the outside.

The stereo mech walked and looked around. Phoenix ducked just in time as he scanned the area she was hiding. Peeping over the edge again; she saw the purple insignia upon his chessie. "Scrap! Decepticon! Why do they always have such bad timing?" Her optics followed him; making his way to the enlarged autobot sign on the floor at the back of the factory. Once over it; he stood still like a statue, waiting for something. Phoenix kept a careful gaze as the floor started to buzz, and Soundwave slowly sunk into the floor. "What the scrap?" Waiting until he was out of view she ran to the hole and carefully looked down; there was nothing but a black abyss. This was definitely not on Jady's tour.

Oh, what was that communication thingy on her ear again? She tapped a spot on her audio sensor just like Optimus showed her, "Hello? Anyone there? Hellllloo." Nothing but static replied with a finger jabbing at her ear "Oh man! Ether there out of reach or I'm still not getting this thing." Giving up the struggle with her own ear she looked back down into the darkness, but this time there was a faint greenish-blue light flickering at the bottom. With a gulp she spread her wings and stood at the very edge of the hole. "Well, here we go." One step forward made her drop straight down into the darkness, the wind caught up under her wings; slowing her down until her feet touched the bottom. She stumbled a bit having no servos to hold out to help her balance, but managing to keep up in the end she dashed behind the elevator shaft and peered over to see Soundwave once again. He was typing something into a computer; the whole room was dark if not for the bright green glow of the large screen. "This is Soundwave, all operations are go. Will begin transportation shortly." Phoenix ducked back behind her wall as the mech turned and moved to a different section of the computer. "Phase 1 has been success. Autobots have been sent to rouse location. Soundwave now clear." Wait…transportation?...phase 1?...Rouse? "Oh scrap!" Phoenix covered her mouth realizing how loud she just blurted. Soundwave turned around to the sudden noise but saw nothing; convinced he turned away again. When she heard nothing happening; her thoughts continued. "The guys have been sent on a wild goose chase! Ugh stupid audio sensor thing! Work already." Once again she jabbed her finger at the spot on her ear still receiving nothing but static. "Well that's obviously not going to work." The cuffs chafed her wrists even more "Ow! Dang it! Why did I agree to these things again? *sigh, these are certainly not going to help me at all." Peering around the corner again she continued to watch Soundwave type away as some odd symbols and images popped up and stretched across the screen. As some of the images appeared a feeling of familiarity swept over Phoenix; as though she has either been or see them before but yet recognized none of it.

A small beeping noise echoed through the room, a square appeared on to the screen with what looked like to Phoenix a Cyclops with reindeer antlers. "Shockwave to Soundwave, the prison break has been a success as you know. We have managed to free Lord Megatron and are awaiting transportation." "Affirmative" the vocalized bot replied. "Will commence once coordinates are sent and set."

Phoenix optics widend. Megatron? Wasn't that the bot that was being tried, and had Optimus all worried? And did he just say prison break! Now she definitely knew this was not good.

"Indeed, here they are. Do realize that we are depending on you now, therefore failure is NOT an option." "Understood." With a nod the one optic mech was gone and replaced with another file of mysterious symbols. Phoenix's spark pounded as she hid back into the shadows, tapping madly now at her audio sensor. "Come on! come on! come on! Pick up! Pick up! Pick uuppp!" Nothing but static filled her hearing, until finally a familiar voice came through. "Phoenix? Is that you? How did you get this signal?" "Optimus! Oh thank Primus." She sighed in deep relief…unaware of the small toy sized bot gazing up at her from down below. "Optimus you need to get out of there! You've been tricked; this whole things…." She cut off, with wide optics as the space around her began to darken. "Phoenix? Phoenix! Is there something wrong?" The femme was too stiff to move as she turned to look up into Soundwave's red visor. "You have no idea."

_To be continued….._


	10. Prison Break

**Contains violence and Gore**

* * *

><p>Prison Break<p>

"Soundwave will apprehend femme spy." The stereo mech made a grab for Phoenix, but before he could take hold; she placed her cuffed hands on top of his head, jumped, and rolled off his back. Successfully landing on both feet, she turned in time to face Soundwave leading his fist straight at her. A quick jump out of the way managed to avoid Soundwave's fist; as it pounded a creator into the concrete floor. "Nice try you DJ reject!" she smirked. Of coarse it was short lived; for when she made a running attempt to body check him at full speed, he simply shifted out of her way, grabbed the middle of her cuffs and threw backwards, landing hard on her back. "Ok…oowww..." "Unknown femme inferior" He had a slight mock in his tone, which made Phoenix growl, gritting her teeth in annoyance. "I'll show you inferior." She hissed. Charging once again she waited until he moved out of her path; then at the last klick before passing him, her wings sprung straight up, hitting the con square in the faceplate. The wing punch created enough force to throw him backwards into one of the many berths encircling them.

Phoenix waited, huffing for him to get up, but he did not move. After a few more moments a loud buzzing went off in her audio sensor. "Phoenix! Phoenix! Are you there! Answer your comlink!" "Yes Optimus, I'm here," "What happened?" "Not right now, you need to listen to me! You've all been set up! There is no attack on Moon Base 1, it was just a diversion for..." Phoenix turned just a yellow colored fist came towards her faceplate and sent her flying across the room. "Diversion for what? Phoenix!" Optimus' voice was blurry; she slowly regained consciousness and rubbed her face of the place of impact. Soundwave just watched in minor amusement as the femme struggled to lift herself. "I have no time for you now," he pressed a button on his chassie; a keytar emerged from inside him and changed into a bat; swooped at Phoenix and lifted her into the air by her cuffs. "Whoa! Hey!" "Ratbat keep watch. I will deal with you later." And with that he returned to the computer and set in the coordinates.

~~~The alarm rang all through the prison building. The bots in the main control tower were franticly trying to regain control of the systems. "Quickly, what's the status on sector 3?" "I don't know all the vids have been shut down!" A Trooperbot ran in huffing, covered in scratches and burns. The chief gasped at the bots condition and steadied him as he sat on the ground. "By the Allspark! What happened?" The trooper's voice was scratchy, his vocalizer had been damaged. "D-Decepticons had taken over the Court hall. But are now gone. *Cough* Are… heading towards…." The bots optics slowly closed, the chief shook him. "Heading towards where? Where solider!" "Here…" The bots stopped frozen in there tracks, the chief released the wounded bot. He stared blankly in shock at the floor, and then looked around into the other bots faces; filled with fear and worry. "Well…you heard him! Get that system back on now!" The bots scrambled out of their state, but froze again when there was a small knock on the door.

No more then a nanosec did the doors fly inward knocking several bots over with them. Shortfuse casually walked in, tossing a small devise up into the air and catching it in his hand. "Knock knock." The other cons followed in, shoving the limp bodies out of their way. He stood on the edge of a broken window panel that one of the doors had smashed through and dropped the device like a rock, falling down below. "Well that's the last of 'em. I have to say Shocky these mini bridges you made are probably your best invention yet." Shockwave's claws busied themselves along the control panel. "Thank you Shortfuse, now take over that side…and don't call me Shocky." Shortfuse shrugged in amusement.

The chief bot kept silent against the wall; watching the cons take over; taking no notice of them. He slowly lifted himself and the wounded Trooperbot up. "Hey hang in there," he whispered "and stay still." The Trooper faintly nodded with optics barley open. "We gonna get out of here, just wai…." SLASH! The chief looked away as something warm sprayed over him; he froze in horror as he turned back to the Trooper; now lying a lifeless shell on the ground. With giant, deep, leaking gash across his chessie. He then looked at himself; as the engeron dripped down off of his face and plating. A shadow over casted him as he looked up into the killer, shark tooth smile of Khaos; who was covered in dripping energon. There was a quick movement of something long and thin, and then ….everything went black.

Khaos flicked his tail, spraying the extra pink liquid over the wall, as Megatron entered the room he quickly moved out of the way. He placed another device on the wall and looked around for any leftover survivors. "Is everything ready?" Megatron watched over Shockwave as he continued to type away, pressing one last single button the devise started to blink red as short sparks flew from it. "Yes my lord. The transportation has begun."

~~~On Moon base 1; Optimus was taping away at his comlink. "Phoenix come in! Come in Phoenix." Static was the only response. "Did you guys get that? What does she mean this is all a diversion? And for what?" the yellow convertible was becoming very uneasy. "I don't know, but there's something wrong. Why have no decepticons come yet? There is defiantly something up back at the base." "Hey man, I hate to drag out the bad news but until we get the a-okay to go back were all stuck here." Jazz frowned with chucks in hand. The prime sighed "You're right Jazz, but I'm not going to risk the fact that Phoenix may or may not be in trouble. Bumblebee, Ratchet and Jady I need you to go back." "Optimus you can't just send off your men like that!" Sentinel came marching up "we need to stay at our post." "We also need to protect our own." Ratchet grumbled as he and the other two bots passed through and into Omega Supreme.

"You wouldn't consider her 'our' own if…." Sentinel covered his own mouth to stop what had just slipped out from finishing, and quickly turned away. "If what Sentinel?" Optimus gave an eerie glare behind the blue Prime's back. "PRIME!" Both Sentinel and Optimus turned toward to face the frantic medical bot. "You need to see this! You're not gonna believe it."

As they both entered Ultra Magnus's head was already in view. "I'm afraid I must be straightforward with this; but Megatron and some of his top generals have escaped and have taken over Kaon prison." Both Prime's stood frozen in place. "But sir…Megatron...how?" Sentinal baffled. "It was too late before we realized that sending you there was nothing but a rouse. Now all are in a panic, and our defenses are low from this surprise attack." "There probably going to attempt to free all the prisoners." Optimus responded. 0"If they are; they do not intend to do it here or now." "Sir, What do you mean by that?" "This is what is happing right at this moment." The Magnus's head disappeared and was replaced by a vid feed.

They watched the screen with open jaws; stunned silent. The image was of the prison Kaon; surrounded by bolts of lighting and…being lifted into the air. "By the Allspark." Optimus gazed amazingly and worryingly into the image "What's happening to Kaon prison?" "Believe it or not…." Ratchet said bluntly "It's being bridged."

~~~"Grr, uhg, nahh!" Phoenix struggled against the cuffs and the gravity holding down her body weight; but Ratbat easily still held on to her.

"Drop me already you slaggin' rodent!" she grunted as she twist and turned her body. "Silence femme" Soundwave commanded but did not turn to look, for he was too occupied with the final touches.

"What do you plan on doing anyway?" Her body swung limply as she gave up struggling. "Classified."

"Well if you're gonna finish me off anyway you might as well tell me."

"Point taken. As soon as I finish final connections; Kaon prison will be bridged to earth and once all deceptions are free, Lord Megatron will use this planet to rebuild his army against the autobots. Then decepticons shall claim planet as our own."

"What? No way that's impossible!"

"Negative. It has already begun."

She watched above the opaque screen with horror; the image of Lake Eerie was suddenly taken over by various bolts of lightning, as the sky turned a burnt orange and dark, purple clouds swirled above. Then there was the flickering image of a dark and enormous structure in the centre of the lake.

With every passing klick the building became more and more visable, the water underneath was swirling; turning into crashing waves by the edge of the shores and docks.

Soundwave finally turned his attention away from the monitor to Phoenix; who still dangling helplessly.

"I must see to bridge process, but first I will take care of you." Her spark pounded against her chest plate as his servos reached for her. Phoenix started to swing her body; wanting to be out of his reach. Only inches from her neck did the final push of adrenaline kick in; she swung her legs upward; kicking the mech in the face.

Soundwave stumbled backward, rubbing his dented faceplate.

Her servos swung all the way up until she was upside down pushing her peds, fighting against Ratbat's grip. The winged bot flapped viciously to stay above the ground.

"Com'on…ugh...let…go!" A twist of her wrist made a 'click' noise from the stasis cuffs, as Ratbat's claw hit the release switch and allowed Phoenix to fall to the ground.

She quickly raised herself up rubbing her sore wrists then pumped them into the air.

"Yes! Finally!Huh?" she looked up as Soundwave came at her in mid swing. "Whoa!" she ducked just in time, missing his fist. He turned to her as she raised her own servos.

"Unknown femme must be destroyed…Threat status:…minimal."

"Well see just how minimal of a threat I am after I take you out!" Both charged at each other at full speed. Midway; Phoenix could see Ratbat sneaking up behind Soundwave's shoulder, she quickly gave back on her speed and just as Ratbat was about to make the drop on her; she slid underneath Soundwave and watched as the bat bot crashed into its master's helm.

Shaking off the vibrations in his head, Soundwave could see the blurry vision of Ratbat on the ground unconscious. He stared back at Phoenix who stood with servos up waiting for his next move.

"What are you waiting for you bucket of bolts? I'm right here come get me! Unless you too afraid to take on a femme." She waited for his response but the mech just stood there looking at her blankly through his visor.

"Correction…it is you who are afraid. You carry no weapon, or appear have any prior knowledge of fighting. Conclusion; femme is venerable." Phoenix smiled.

"You're right...I am afraid, but that won't stop me from foiling your plans." She knew there was no way she could take him down by herself, but she just had to try; no matter what. A small chuckle…or what Phoenix thought was a chuckle escaped from Soundwave; for some reason her bravery act amused him.

"Clearly you wish to show that you have courage within your circuits, but Soundwave shall not be fazed by false acts." Phoenix gritted her teeth hidden under her lip components.

"This is no false act," she charged at the mech again, but Soundwave only stood where he was, waiting. He thought she was going to try and body slam him again, but before she was just inches away from him; the femme jumped. Soundwave could only take a step back in surprise when Phoenix's peds came down upon his chest. After extending her fingers into claws she jabbed them into his upper chest causing sparks to fly.

"Aaahhgg!" the mech cried out as Phoenix pulled out her claws and pushed away with her legs, causing the mech to fall backward onto his backstruts. The red light in his visor dimmed. Phoenix stood over his frame to make absolutely sure that this time there would be no surprises. She kept watch over him, until she completely backed up into the control monitor finally convinced that the mech was …temporarily knocked into stasis.

Gazing into the monitor she could see that the prison was almost completely visible. Through the vids there could be seen crowds of humans watching anxiously and worryingly by the shores and edges of the lake.

"Oh primus this is not good! Wait..is that?" in one of the many vids across the screen; Phoenix squinted her optics into the corner of one. A group of large fuzzy shapes suddenly appeared, but they were too unclear and far away to see.

"Hmm." She messed with a few button and switches until eventully one zoomed in. "Is that? It is!" The blurry shapes cleared; showing Optimus, Ratchet and the others watching the transportation by the lake side. She clicked her transmitter.

"Optimus! Optimus it's me Phoenix!" she watched him through the monitor as he pressed his own sensor, with the slight expression of surprise.

"Phoenix? What happened to you?"

She explained everything rapidly about the finding of the secret lab under the base, Soundwave and the plan that was exposed.

"As soon as that prison has done bridging through; all the cons are going to escape and run throughout the city!" she could hear the shrill of Bumblebee in the background.

"What! Soundwave is back? Wait...did'nt we close up that place?"

"Bumblebee calm down." Optimus turned his attention back to his comlink. "Phoenix, is there anyway for you to shut the system down from where you are?"

"Uuuuhhhhh…I...could...try?" Just from staring at the numerous switches and knobs did she feel her processor scramble in confusion.

"By the time she figures it out there will be cons running all over the place!" Rachet shouted.

"We have no other choice, besides we have no idea to even how this is even possible." A beep from another comlink interrupted Optimus' train of thought.

"I may be able to help you answer that," Rachet could have sworn he had heard that tinny voice before.

"Preceptor?"

"Correct. I have managed to get hold of one of the decepitons strange devices. It is apparently a miniature version of the space bridge."

"A miniature space bridge? But it takes a huge one just to transport a few of us!" Bulkhead's processor was blown away from what he just heard. "How can a small one do something like..well THAT?"

"It cannot. At least not one by itself. They must have covered the prison with multiple devices, and it also takes two places in order to control the process. From my calculations; they are only able to be stopped from both areas of control."

"One must be where Phoenix is." Jady exclaimed. Optimus nodded.

"Then the other must be in there." He pointed toward the now visible prison. The lightning had stopped and waves vanished but dark clouds still circled above.

"It's here." Ratchet stepped forward. "Who knows how long it will be until they manage to release all those cons."

"Not long I can imagine."

"Precisely." Preceptor cut in "In order for Kaon prison to return, you must seize the controls within, and try to avoid them knocking out the security system. It is the only thing that is keeping the rest of the prisoners from escaping."

Bumblebee was stunned.

"In there? With all those cons? We'll be offline faster than Bulkhead goes though oil! There's too many of 'em!"

"In case you've forgotten lil'Bee," Jazz put his servos on the mini bot's shoulder "You've got a lot more back up with ya."

"Right. We'll need all the help we can get if we're going to take however's in there down. To the pier. Autobots; transform and roll out!" All did so and headed straight towards the boats. Optimus kept on his comlink a few clicks longer before he logged off.

"Phoenix, do what you can to try and figure out how to shut down that system."

"Will do sir" she saluted. "Right now….how do I do this?" she rubbed her chin in thought as she gazed over the numerous glowing buttons. "This requires much thought and concentration…hmmmm …better just mess with everything." Then went away pressing every one she could find. Unaware of a flickering red light in an unconscious mech's visor.

~~~The ship was anchored below as the squad of autobots climbed up the rigid metallic edges and pipes of the new island.

Jady reached for a pipe but as she lifted her weight on to it the pipe snapped causing her to slip and fall.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" she closed her optics until she could feel herself no longer falling. Opening an optic she looked up to see Bumblebee grabbing on to her servo.

"I gotcha!" He pulled her up until she took hold again of the cliff.

"Thank you hunny." She smooched his faceplate; which turned a bright red.

"If you two love birds are done we've got a job to do!" Ratchet called from above.

"Way to ruin the moment Doc bot." Bee mumbled.

Reaching the top of island; Optimus looked upward towards the huge control tower, pointing. "In there. That has to be where they are ….and Megatron."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go smash some cons." Ironhide smashed his fist into his other servo. Optimus nodded then charged forward.

"It appears we have company." Shockwave watched the monitor as a fleet of bots ran by the camera.

"Oh good, new game." Shortfuse mused.

Megatron looked into the camera and saw Optimus talking the lead.

"Well well, appears that I may take my revenge after all." A smirked crawled across his face.

_To be continued…._


	11. The Final Raid

Chapter 11

The Final Raid

The squad of autobots ran down the corridors avoiding or destroying any cameras they ran into. All optics and audio sensors were on high alert as they made their way deeper into the prison.

Optimus kept his backstruts to the wall and peeked around the corner. The next hallway was empty except for the shrapnel from a brunt, smoking door that had been blasted through.

"What is it boss bot?" Bulkhead whispered.

"Nothing, so far. Everyone keep a look out." The other followers nodded.

The prime ran at the door giving one giant swing with his axe; cutting away at the remaining debris. From the other side he could hear what sounded like muffled cries and roars.

Breaking away the last of the metal he slightly gasped at the site of hundreds of cells full of decepticons. "I guess this is the true sanctum of Kaon Prison." He mumbled walking through the hall of cells.

The others emerged with the same reaction as him, keeping to the far side of the path as possible, ignoring the cons chants and shouts.

Jady kept close behind Bumblebee as they made their way across the room, avoiding looking at the cons as they whistled and called.

"Hey! Sweetspark! Over here!"

"How about you skip shrimpy and get with a real bot?"

Bumblebee growled, making sure Jady kept behind him all the way. Ironhide also felt the need to protect and followed close behind her. Their guard slightly lowered as they finally reached the other side weaving through more halls, as unnoticed camera swerved in their direction.

~~~~"The enemy is drawing closer my lord." Shockwave explained with optic glued to the screen. "Shall I release some of our fellow cons upon them?"

"No. Let them come. I wouldn't want our new guests to miss this event." The decepticon leader smirked.

"And what a show it will be." Shortfuse chuckled.

"What are our plans of attack master?" Lugnut barged forward and fell to one knee.

"We wait."

~~~"Uhhh ok maybeeeee this one! Nope, uh, this one? No, nothing there ether." Phoenix tried every switch and button she could find but none had seem to work. She looked back quickly, sighing in relief that the unconscious Soundwave was still sprawled among the floor and broken crates. "Well that's one problem taken care of, now how do I….." she went on pressing and turning everything along the control board. "One of these has to work! I should try and- no I might blow there cover. Slag it!" Frustration finally maxing its peak; she slammed a servo down, accidently hitting a switch that started to flash. A beeping noise echoed through the room, "Oh boy…." She thought, watching the screen and through it the island shook.

The Island began to tremble; the troop clung onto whatever was in their reach.

"What the pit is going on!" Ironhide clung to a pipe that stuck up from the ground.

"I-I think Phoenix may have activated our side of the bridge!" Ratchet called from down the hall. "Now all we have to do is get to that control tower and turn on the slagging machine in there!"

"Wwwwhhaaaaa! Ya, if were not shake'in into pieces!" Bumblebee held onto Jady while hanging onto Bulkhead's pede at the same time, avoiding the falling debris from above.

Optimus used his axe to cut away the large chunks of metal that fell from above and around the floor. "We need to keep going! We don't know how long we have until they shut down the security systems."

"And release all those cons into the city." Jazz finished with a dreaded tone. "Let's move."

~~~~Shortfuse flailed his buzz saws overhead; cutting the falling ceiling pieces, others clung to control panels or did the same of cutting away debris. "Slag it! Shockwave, what the frag is happening?"

The one-optic mech tapped into the controls again, wiping away any small pieces that landed onto the platform. "Soundwave, what are you doing? You are reversing the process. Stop what you are doing this instant. Soundwave…..Soundwave?"

The lack of response aroused Megatron curiosity, looking over Shockwave's shoulder blade as the bot kept trying to get a response from the communications officer.

"Soundwave respond!"

"Sorry boys….." a femme's voice taunted over the com-link.

The Decepticon leader raised an optic ridge. "What? Who is this?"

"Wouldn't you like to know…."

"Is this an autobot? What have you done with Soundwave?" Shockwave intruded.

Shortfuse turned to the voice; it sounded…familiar somehow. He looked over to Khaos; who too paused at the voice.

"Sorry he can't come to the comlink right now, please leave a message after the beep." After the frequency was cut off he turned to the hunter bot again; he had vanished. Slightly surprised the mech looked about the room until he saw the flash of a tail tip disappear out the shattered window. Typical, but then again he always was a lone bot; never one for teams or to be around anyone for that matter.

Megatron clenched his fist in annoyance, "Shockwave find out what happened to Soundwave and who that bot was!"

"I am trying sir but this inadequate technology is not heeding to my demands." The one optic mech tapped away with his extensive claws.

"My ledge the intruders will be here soon we should prepare to battle!" Lugnut exclaimed.

"Prehapes you are right Lugnut. Shockwave; keep working on those bridge controls." He pulled out his double bladed sword. "But leave Optimus Prime to me. I want to finish him off personally."

"Sounds like you have quite the grudge against this 'Optimus'." Shortfuse smirked "Wouldn't be because of that little 'incident' that got you caught is it?"

Megaton's shadow over casted him, glaring at the shorter mech. Shortfuse only stared back unfazed. "Do not mock me Shortfuse; or it will be more then that scar on your optic that I shall mark on your frame."

Shortfuse's smirk faded but he did not look away from Megatron's icy glare.

BANG! The mech's turned to the doors; BANG! They started to dent inward. The decepticon smiled as the fleet of autobots smashed their way in; firing in every direction with Optimus in the lead. "And so we begin." He swung his sword into the fight

~~~~"Well that was fun while it lasted." Phoenix sighed. "Though absolutely terrifying at the same time. Now what to do next." She turned as she pondered, "Gasp!" she backed into the control panel; Soundwave was gone. All of her sensors were turned up high, looking throughout the room for any signs of movement. So far there was nothing but darkness and silence, "Alright big guy," she whispered softly "Where are you?"

She didn't want to leave the controls unattended but if she was to keep it in control without disruption; she had to rid of the cause of it before 'it'' got rid of her first.

Slowly stepping away, she took her whip out of its holder and activated it; allowing the long, blue, glowing cable to flow out of its handle onto the floor. "Come on, make a noise or something!" she whispered to the darkness.

"As you wish."

SMACK! Something large and heavy smacked into the back of her helm, sending her to stumble forward only a few feet. Turning, rubbing the back of the place of impact she stood battle ready facing the stereo mech that towered over her. She shuffled quickly to the side; hearing the screech of Ratbat soaring straight for her backstruts, flew a circle and perched itself on its master's shoulder.

"Objective: Dispose of femme and regain power to bridge."

"Not gonna happen!" the bird bot exclaimed.

"I do not take any seriousness to your minor threat. Ratbat engage." Heeding its master's command the bat bot took off Soundwave's shoulder, screeching an echo blast straight at Phoenix, sending her flying backwards but this time; she made sure to land on her pedes.

"Alright, I've had just about enough of you!"

The telepath made no movement; both bots were facing down each other with their own interrogating glares. Phoenix continued to stare the bot down when her audio sensor twitched upward hearing the oncoming flying rodent behind her. Turing, she faced the incoming bat bot, dogging its aerial attack by just a scratch of a wing tip against her side. Before it had the chance to turn Phoenix quickly grabbed its short legs and swung it around.

By the time Soundwave took notice and stepped forward to charge she leg go letting Ratbat smashed into his master's chest sending him back onto his aft.

She jumped on top of him with claws extended, but he slipped his pedes under and pushed, flipping her forward onto her own backstruts. She shook the blurriness from her vision just in time to see him standing over her about to stomp that very pede into her faceplate. As it came crashing down, Phoenix sprung upwards, grabbed a crate and chucked it at the mech's helm.

He smashed into pieces with a simple punch; but through the flying debris a blue cable shot out, wrapping around him and with a tug fell forward unable to move, struggling against the bonds.

It wasn't over yet, "One down," she looked up into the darkened ceiling "one rodent to go."

~~~~Optimus blocked Megatron's sword with his axe, shoving it away before returning the blow, only to be blocked himself.

"No stabilizers this time Optimus?" the con kicked the Prime in the chest with his pede; sending him flying into the wall behind him. Optimus grunted as his aft landed hard on the floor. "Have we finally come to realize that autobots are not worthy of a decepticon's abilities?"

"Not at all," the firetruck stood up, battle ready. "In fact an autobot doesn't need anything to defeat a con like you!" he charged forward toward Megatron, heaving his battle axe high above him. He let out a cry, slashing downward. Both bots swung mercilessly trying desperately to hit the other; avoiding the other bots who were in their own combats.

Bulkhead was in a one on one with Lugnut; both trying to sumo-style wrestle each other, and being the two biggest bots made them the hardest to avoid.

The twins took things to the Screamer clones Ramjet and Sunstreaker, as Bee, Jady and Ratchet battled with Blitzwing. Leaving Ironhide with Shockwave.

Shortfuse smirked at the sight of Sentinel and Jazz ready to take him on. "Well, this should be interesting." He cracked his knuckles, "I get to take on the elite's finest."

"The only thing you are doing is going straight back in a cell where you belong!" Sentinel held out his lance firmly.

"Oh ya think so do ya?"

"We know so." Jazz replied coldly with nun-chucks in servos. The black and orange decepticon released his buzz saws smirking and shook one digit at the autobots to come get him; both charged.

~~~~Phoenix tied the whip into a tight knot while surveillancing the shadowed ceiling; searching for any sign of Ratbat. She backed away from the struggling decepticon lowering and raising her audio sensor flaps hoping to catch any small sound. "Herrrreeeee batty batty batty." She cooed, searching around her dark surroundings.

Having no other weapon on her she extended her digits into claws; it wasn't much but it was all she had.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

She turned around swiftly, in sights of the bat bot; perched at the controls. "Uh oh!"

It pressed a button and pulled a switch so hard that the handle snapped off. Phoenix made a leap to grab him but only crashed into the controls as the bat took off towards it's master. "Oh scrap!"

~~~The bots stumbled and struggled to keep their balance avoiding more but smaller debris from above as the prison shook violently again.

"Shockwave what is cause of this?" Megatron cried; blocking one of Optimus' blows and shoving him back.

"I believe that Soundwave ggraahh…." the cyclopse grunted while wrestling with Ironhide, "has secured the bridge once again. He must have gotten rid of the pesky bot who was on the line before."

The hearing of the news put a grin on the con's faceplate.

Optimus dashed and swung his axe high only to miss as Megatron merely stepped to the side of his range. Before the Prime could recover and pull himself upward the decpticon leader swung his arm around the autobots mid-frame with a tight and vicious squeeze, pressed to his own frame.

The autobot struggled but could not move his arms upward in able to swing his axe.

The con held his sword up to his throat, "And now autobot; you and your pathetic little squadron will watch as the Decepticons who inhabit this Pithole will be released into your precocious city. Shockwave!"

"Yes, my lord."

Ironhide through a punch at the one optic mech only to be simply flicked off; with Shockwave grabbing hold of the incoming fist and chucking the orange bot across the room.

Ratchet was busy attacking the triple changer with his electromagnets when he heard a cry coming towards him "Heads up! Docbot!" The medic turned in time to feel the full blast of impact from the orange blurr; sending them both grinding against the floor.

Shockwave moved his claws swiftly across the panel, "How many shall I release?"

Megatron smirked still gripping on the struggling Prime, "All of them."

"As you wish." Even with no mouth the sneer behind his voice was clear. A large green, glowing button was pushed; while down below all the cell doors swung open. The cry of freedom from the Decepticons below echoed through the walls of the tower.

"You hear that Prime?" Megatron mocked "That is the sound of earth's demise."

~~~~Ratbat pulled at the knot with his fangs. "Oh no you don't!" Phoenix ran towards them. The bat bot released another echo blast sending the bird bot hurling backward, smashing her backstruts into the controls. Shaking the dizziness from her helm she lifted her sore frame from the floor and leaned against the panel, turning her back on the duo.

'I don't have time for them' she thought. 'If I don't get this thing running again the autobots and the city will be in trouble! Come on, think Phoenix! Think!'

The handle that was snapped had to be what reversed the bridge, only problem was; Ratbat could have dropped it anywhere. She looked behind to the floor, looking for any sign of the missing part. Daring to gaze up, Ratbat was luckily still trying to free his master, but who knew how much time that left.

All to be seen was just bits of broken crates and bits of metal, but wait….was that? A smooth looking piece of metal stuck out of the wooden debris, the bottom of it seeming to be mangled. "Gotcha!" Sparing no time the femme grabbed the missing handle.

"Now only problem is….how to fix it." She placed the handle back into its previous placement like a well-fitted puzzle piece.

Thoughts rushed through her cpu, until an old flashback came by; back when her and Rosie where still together in the woods one night. Rosie was gathering a pile of sticks in a circle of rocks. "What are you doing?" she would ask.

"I'm making a fireplace. You can't have a campout without a fireplace!" She replied cheerily.

"How are you supposed to make fire with just those sticks?" the bird bot cocked an eye ridge.

"There is a way, but I think it's better if you start it."

Phoenix gave her shocked look. "What?"

Rosie nodded.

"But how am I going to-"

"You ARE a fire bird; just…I dunno…think about breathing fire or something. It worked with transforming didn't it?"

Breath fire? Although it sounded nuts, she did have a point. It did work last time, maybe she just needed to put more energy into it. Closing her optic tight she put her thoughts into fire. Grunting and placing a servo over the small pit; a small ball of blue flame emerged from her palm.

"Keep going Phinny! Keep going!" Rosie cheered on.

With last bit of mental thought, her whole servo burst into blue fire; lighting the twigs underneath. "Ya! Whooohoo! Ya! That was the coolest thing ever!"

Phoenix opened her optics to the golden yellow flames of the pit. "I did it. YA! I DID IT! I'M AWSOME!" she cried pumping a fist into the sky.

Rosie giggled and hugged the bots knee "You have no idea." She whispered softly.

A small smile crossed her faceplate thinking of the warm memory, but the sound of beeping snapped her out of her trance. "Oh….right!" Placing her servo over where the handle snapped; she pushed her thoughts forward waiting for the pulse to come. In a sudden burst of blue flames the two have melted, fusing into each other until whole.

"Time to end this." She muttered pressing the button from before and reached for the handle.

"I cannot agree more." The fimilar voice creaked from behind.

Gasping she turned and ducked, avoiding the income fist. Ratbat was perched on the shoulder of the towering frame of Soundwave. The mech's yellow glowing visor narrowed. "This ends now."

Phoenix held her arm straight in front of her, ready to use her new ability upon him."Yes it does!"

Soundwave made the final charge. A pulse of energy surged through her frame, into her arm, suddenly the blue ornament that laid on top of her servo glowed and released a massive glowing orb; sending the duo backward, landing flat on top of the control panel.

"Wow…uh…that was," she gazed at the blue metal upon her servo, "different."

The unconscious decepticon slowly slipped off the panel, but not before the handle was caught under his arm and was switched. Phoenix came closer to the screen, no longer concerned about the con laying on the floor or Ratbat' who was slumped over the top of another screen. The island began to shake again, the water below staring to stir.

"It's all up to you guys now."

~~~The bots inside tried their best to stay balanced and avoiding the remaining of the falling debrie.

"No," Shockwave muttered "Impossible! Soundwave do you respond!"

Optimus was struggling with both his captor and the shaking ground below; the con was too busy with balancing himself he could not hear what was being said.

As he listened to the transmission and heard a very fimilar femme's voice.

"Again, sorry he's not here. Now why don't you just give it up now cons and make it easier on yourselfs? Cause from here on out your finished!"

Optimus smiled, "That they are Phoenix." Using the last of his strength, he rammed his elbows as hard as he could into Megatron's chest.

The decepticon dropped the autobot, grunting in slight pain from the shot but regained most of his balance, charging at his target and sword held high.

Shockwave moved quickly trying override.

"Hey decepticreep!" and deep country voice called. The one optic mech looked to see and angery looking Ironhide. "How about a little payback!" A quick smack arcoss the faceplate was enough to send the bot the ground. "Ya got this Ratchet?"

The medic nodded, "Ya, now you keep them cons busy while I try and fix this mess." With that the orange mech took off. Fiddling with a few of the controls the Island shook more viciously then before, knocking almost all the bots inside over.

Seeing that all control was lost; Megatron put away his sword, "We must leave now before the prison is bridged! Decepticons retreat!" and with being his final words the other decepticons ignored the autobots and did as their master ordered.

"Time to go." Shortfuse saluted and took off.

"Does that mean we win?" Bumblebee asked, clinging to the wall.

"None of the cons down below have left yet." Called Bulkhead.

"Well we better get out of here before we get bridged with them!" Ratchet cried.

Optimus looked outside of the broken window. It was true; the freed prisoners below were being thrown in every direction.

Looking to the outside of the walls he could see the crashing waves below. Maybe…just maybe. "Were going to jump." The sudden burst made the squadron of bots look at him like he had lost his processor.

"Come again sir?" Jady asked.

"If we are going to get out of here in time before prison returns to Cybertron we need to jump into the lake now!"

A sudden jolt convinced no one to argure, "Now everyone get back for a running start, and whatever you do make sure you aim this side of the wall!" The other bots nodded in agreement.

~~~Phoenix watched from the other side; the prison once again to slowly disappear and with a final flash it vanished. The circling clouds above faded away and the crashing waves smoothed into once a more peaceful lake.

She looked in every screen shot to see any signs of the group of bots. "Come on…where are you? Please sweet Primus tell me they made it."

She gazed over each one over and over again seeing no sign.

"Hello? Hello? Optimus? Jetstorm? Is anyone there? Please answer!" she cried through the com-link, but it remained silent. "Oh Primus…" she closed her optics sadly.

"Hey! There's no need for that!" a familiar voice chuckled.

"Optimus? YOUR ALL ALRIGHT!" Excitement ran through her circuitry as she gazed over the screens again until she found one; where just off the docks a small army of bots crawled out of the water as police cars drove away.

"Ya we are. Everybot got out safely and were on our way home."

"That's good to hear." She smiled.

"What about Soundwave? Are you still in any trouble?"

"Nothing I can't handle right now sir," Phoenix glanced over the mech's slumped over frame. "But I don't know how long he'll be that."

"Hang tight, we're coming for you. And Phoenix…."

"Yes?"

"Good job. Believe it or not; you really have saved this city."

Phoenix blushed, "Well.. I don't know about that sir but…thank you."

All the autobots; despite their aching frames, made their way to base, and spent no time trying to look for the entrance to the secret lab.

Below ground Phoenix sat amongst the crates, waiting for them, while watching over Soundwave. A shuffling noise from above caught her attention and ran to the elevator shaft, looking upward towards the light.

"Phoenix? You down there?" a voice she recognized as Jady's called down.

"Yes! I'm here! Hang on I'm coming up."

A screech from behind caused her to turn in time and duck as Ratbat flew by with a thin, blue box in its claws. She looked over to the control panel and screen; Soundwave had vanished. She could hear from above the gasps from the bots who watched the bat bot fly off.

'Phoenix? Phoenix! Are you still there?"

"Ya, I'm fine." Wanting to have no more of this place; she spread her wings, despite how sore they were from constantly landing on them and soared toward freedom.

Reaching surface, she welcomed the friendly faces that greeted her. "Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Being glad to be seeing you alright." Jetstorm gleamed.

"More or less" Ratchet mumbled looking over her battle damages.

"That was quite impressive Phoenix taking on a con like that." Optimus smiled.

The bird bot slightly blushed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Nah, I'm sure you guys could have taken him on no problem."

"Phoenix….decepticons are not easy to combat alone. What you managed to do was amazing for someone who has never faced one before. And I think we can all agree when I say; you really have saved this city and in a way us."

Around the room the bots nodded, even Sentinel. Phoenix felt her cheek arches burning and just smiled.

"Well even though the party's over _I_ still have a lot of work to do on you lot!" Ratchet rambled with fists on waist. "Phoenix, you're first. Now let's not dwaddle I don't want to be doing this for the rest of the day." The medic turned and gestured her to follow, waving a digit in his direction.

"Can do." And she followed.

As she was lead toward the medbay the blue jet ran up behind her, placing a servo on her shoulder. "Phoenix," Jetstorm huffed "I just be wanting to be….telling you um…" his faceplate burned crimson, "Really you were astounding today." He smiled nervously as she smiled back.

"Thank you very much Jetstorm. But I bet you were braver then I was taking on all those cons."

"Hehe, nahh you…you just as brave, if not more!"

"That's sweet of you to say."

"Hello? What did I say about not wanting to be at this all day?" the Doc bot called from the other room.

"Sorry! I'm coming!" she turned back to a red faced Jetstorm. "I'll see you later. And by the way I do think you're a very courageous bot." she turned on her pede and left into the medbay leaving the blue jet to his thoughts.

"She think I'm courageous." He sang, walking away. "She think I'm courageous!"

"What that you saying brother?" Jetfire called from behind.

"Oh nothing brother just uh….over thinking." With a shrug the orange twin walked away.

"She think I courageous!"

_**To be continued…..**_


	12. Nightmares and Memories

The past few hours went by quietly as the autobots circulated around, taking turns in and out of the med-bay.

Phoenix could hear the old med-bot grumbling through the open doorway and couldn't help but giggle when she heard him yell at Bumblebee for squirming so much. While the others rested she took it upon herself to use the time she had to get to know the other bots.

She first approached Jady; who was waiting for her sparkmate on the stone made couch with the human Sari. In joined conversation the three made a quick connection and were soon laughing and chatting away. She could tell from the way Jady spoke so gently that she was a kind-sparked bot and found Sari fascinating being half organic and half robotic. Sari thought the same of her having a different alt mode. She thought she heard the teen mention something about another bot like her but she cut herself off and nervously asked the purple femme to forget what she had just said.

Shrugging it off she moved onto the others, Bulkhead and Ironhide seemed to be very nice and friendly mechs, as did Jazz who seemed to be very interested in her life as an organic singer. The twins too were very intrigued about her 'other' life, though in her opinion; Jetstorm seemed to be more into it then both combined. Sentinel on the other hand; stayed quite a distance away from the group. She wondered to herself if he was just badly hurt, seeing how he had not entered the med-bay yet. Only two steps were taken when a blue servo caught her shoulder. Phoenix turned around into the optics of Optimus prime, looking back to her with a calm but worrisome look.

"Uh Phoenix…I think Sentinel should be left alone for now. It's not you, it's just well your…well what I mean to say is..." the mech rubbed the back of his helm. "Is that uh,"

"It's alright." The femme slightly smiled. "I don't need a reason. If he wants be left alone then that's all I need to know."

The truck smiled back and nodded, not feeling as embarrassed as he once was. "Ultra Magnus will want to know that we have found you, perhaps you would like to tell him yourself? Just so you may have an idea to who you are going to see when you're on Cybertron." He turned and gestured for her to follow.

"That's sounds fine to me sir. I would like to know why he is looking for me so desperately."

"So do I. Oh and," he looked back to her with a smile "Call me Optimus or Prime; whichever you like. Sir; this time is just a little too formal."

"Ok then, Optimus." She chuckled to herself.

On the way onboard Omega Supreme, Phoenix explained everything that had happened down in the secret lab below. Optimus did the same; and the more she listened to his side the more intrigued she became, until of coarse she was overcome by the greatness of Omega's inside. She couldn't help but gasp at everything that surrounded her. At the corner of her optic she couldn't help but feel that Optimus was watching her in minor amusement. While she continued to look over what could have been every nook and cranny of the ship, a screen emerged across the enlarged viewing window.

"Optimus!" a familiar blurt echoed throughout the ship. An angry faced Sentinel marched up straight past the startled femme, measuring himself up to the fire truck.

"What is the meaning of this? Wandering off with a possibly wanted criminal without Elite permission or supervision?"

"She is not a criminal Sentinel! After what happened today you know well that she has proven that."

"That is not you decision Optimus."

"No it is not," a deeper elderly voice chimed. The bots turned to the opaque face of Ultra Magnus, looking down on them. "But neither is assuming one is guilty without proof. Apart from that I must congratulate you all for your handling of Kaon Prison, despite the fact that some of the decepticons even Megatron had escaped. It was indeed an event that I think we all knew was awaiting to happen."

Phoneix gazed at the older mech with curiousness. He did hint a bit of familiarity but she wasn't sure, maybe she only thought it. It wasn't until now that a sudden sting of nervousness shook through her frame. Maybe it was of his solid stature, and blank stare giving him his authoritative look that caused it but just perhaps that was all it was; nerves.

"Indeed sir." Optimus nodded "But back to the point, there is someone here who would like to meet you." He turned toward Phoenix and gestured a servo for her to come to his end. "Phoenix." She did as he asked and stood straight and as respectable as she could for the apparently very important mech.

"H-h-hello." She managed to wheeze out. Prehapes that was a little too formal; the mech had a look on his face that she could not tell if it was appalled or surprised, maybe even in shock? But either way the mech said nothing for a good few klicks before he nodded in response.

"Phoenix? Hmmm I see. We have been looking for you young femme. Would it be in agreement if I said that there are probably many questions you have to ask?"

"Yes sir, many questions."

"Understandable. I assure you that all will be answered when you port back to Cybertron….for all of you." He nodded toward the two Primes standing by. "I do however have one question for you...Phoenix was it?"

"Yes sir."

"How is it that you have been eluding Optimus and Sentinel's teams for so long?"

"Oh…w-well sir the short version of it is…I have been living on this planet for the past couple of months as an actual organic human."

The Magnus looked at her with slight hint of shock, but reframed from expressing anything more. "Really? I'm sure that will be quite the story when we finally meet. As I said; all your questions will be answered when you return."

"That won't be a long wait Ultra Magnus sir." Sentinel said, saluting, "We were just about to leave. We will make sure the femme arrives safely."

"Be sure that you do." The elder mech looked away, "Now, Optimus Prime."

The summoned mech stepped forward "Yes?"

"In convenience of this transportation we are in need for your crewmate Bulkhead. There are bridges here that are in need of mandatory and crucial repairs that only he might know."

"Of course sir I will let him know immediately."

"Safe travels to you all." The screen vanished and sunlight resumed seeping through the window, brightening the room.

"Soooooo," Phoenix rocked back on her pedes, hoping to break the silence. "Should I go with you then? Or should I go tell the twins it's time to go?" she blushed towards Sentinel. The blue snowmobile did look amused. Phoenix rubbed the back of her head smiling, feeling her faceplate burn more in embarrassment.

"No need." Sentinel looked away from her as he clicked his commlink "Jetstorm!Jetfire! Board the Steelhaven at once were taking off! Oh and uh...tell the large one Bulkhead he will be coming along."

"Yes sir Sentinel Prime sir!" the reply echoed.

The bird femme raised a servo in front of Optimus; the mech was at first slightly surprised by the gesture then he smiled back and took the offering. "I guess this is 'see you later'." She chuckled. "Optimus I want to thank you and the other autobots for everything. You've been a great help and…I'm sorry I made it difficult for you to find me."

"No apology needed and you too have been a great help to us Phoenix. I hope you find all the answers you're looking for."

"Me too."

"Set course for Spacebridge!" Sentinel commanded.

"Everything is okie for dokie!" Jetstorm called from his seat ahead while his twin sat on the other side of the control board. Phoenix and Bulkhead stood behind as the action took place watching in silence. Phoenix wobbled as the ship began to move but was steadied by the green giant; taking hold of her arm. "Easy there," he smiled. "Don't worry; ya get used to it. But ya better hang on for this next part."

"Thanks…erwait next part? What next part?" A bright blue light suddenly engulfed the front of the ship, the femme stood in awe as the ship merged through the spacebridge, clinging to Bulkhead's side for balance. A quick flash of white and suddenly outside of the Steelhaven; the sky of blue turned into a sea of black and stars. Phoenix jaw dropped; it was like a dream. Her thoughts lost in numerous upon numerous of beautiful shining stars, until a vicious shake woke her from hypnotized state and clung to Bulkhead again.

"Landed Sentinel Prime sir!" Jetfire saluted.

"Good." The Prime rose from his seat in an authoritative march, sternly glaring at the two passenger bots. "Jetfire! See to it that Bulkhead here get to the bridge that is needing repairs and you," he pointed to Phoenix, "Will follow me and Jetstorm here."

"Sure. I mean where could I possibly go that I know?" She smiled but wiped it away, seeing Sentinel's non-approving glare.

"He's not big on the humour." Bulkhead whispered to her before stepping out.

"So I figured."

"That's enough snarkyness from you Miss Phoenix. Disrespect is not something us _autobots_ take to likely. Especially bots from the high council like Ultra Magnus."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" The femme crossed her arms in annoyance, glaring sternly.

"It means; hold your tongue and you won't get into any more trouble."

Phoenix did as she was told and followed behind him with a piercing glare. What? She could be autobot, why else would she be here? Then again…maybe it could be because she wasn't one. Well, if there was one bot she thinks who knows all the answers it would be this Ultra Magnus.

Jetstorm followed her behind her, he wanted to put his servo on her shoulder to ease her from Sentinel's sharp words but with a nervous shake he reframed himself.

All the femme could see was out of the ship was the over stature build of the blue mech ahead of her until it moved from her view and there standing were three new bots standing before them. The one standing in the middle, wielding a hammer she recognized as Ultra Magnus; Primus he was a lot taller then she thought! The other two she didn't recognize until the snowmobile saluted in front of them. "Ultra Magnus sir, Alpha Trion, Perceptor."

The other two nodded in response but remained silent.

She stood frozen as the blue and white mech approached her. She could have sworn she felt the ground shake as he walked, it wasn't long before she had to look up to see his optics starring at her blankly. "It is good to see you again…Eternia."

Optics blinked blankly, what did he just call her? "I…sorry?"

"Uh, disrespecting not Ultra Magnus sir; but her name Phoenix." Jetstorm muttered.

"Shushit!" Sentinel sharply nudged the solider.

The magnus smiled lightly at the confused femme. "I am aware cadet Jetstorm, but that is the name _you_ know her as. The name that was given to you young femme has always been; Eternia."

Phoenix cocked an optic ridge, "Eternia? That's my name? But…."

"As I said before; I will answer any questions that you may have…" he quickly glanced at Sentinel and Jetstorm. "But in private. I have much to show you."

The femme nodded.

"You are dismissed Sentinel Prime. I will be accompanying this bot for now on." With a turn of his pede he placed an arm over Phoenix shoulders and led her past Alpha Trion and Preceptor; who followed not too far behind.

"Ultra Magnus sir, I…don't know how much you can tell me about...well me, but I-"

"Do calm yourself my dear." The red, tall mech introduced as Alpha Trion called from behind. "Answers will come, but before then we think it would be better; if you were to see where you have been these last few cycles until the time you awoke."

"Awoke?"

The mechs said nothing further the rest of the way to the tallest building she had ever seen. It seemed to tower over the other buildings of the city, Phoenix glaring at the city in complete awe and amazement. Everything was to her size; it almost looked like Detroit but more…advanced. She thought hard; thinking that maybe somewhere in her memory she remembered any views like this, but nothing came to mind. Through what look like the towers main lobby, a red mini-bot stood and saluted at the sight of the on-coming Primes.

"Cliffjumper." Ultra Magnus nodded.

"Welcome back sir, I hope you received what you were waiting f-"Cliffjumper froze, as did his glance falling upon Phoenix.

Phinny waved and smiled nervously greeting the short red mech but was only welcomed with an irritated face, almost angry. She slowly put her hand down in confusion and to admit, a bit scared.

"Decepticon prisoner sir?"

"No, she is not a con but a guest, and that is all you need to know. Now excuse us and keep in mind that no one is to bother us."

"Err…uh yes sir."

Ultra Magnus pushed the femme ahead, entering a tube-like elevator. The one bot she presumed to be Perceptor; took a key card from his sub-space and slid it through the card scanner upon the wall. The 'lobby' floor vanished as the ground below raised them upwards. Suddenly nerves shook up her frame; she rubbed an arm to keep her from twitching from discomfort. How high where they going? To the very top? She dared to look up and see the ceiling coming in close at a fast pace, her spark raced as it came closer and closer…until at the last second it parted into halves and moved out of the speeding elevator's path, closing again below.

"Not many know about this floor," Preceptor explained bluntly, making no attempt to make optic contact "And we wish to keep it that way."

"Uh…..of course." She reframed from asking why the floor was so secret.

A slight shift indicated the end of the ride, all left the shaft and entered through a pair if automatic doors. Phoenix was overwhelmed of the colossal lab, at least that's what it looked like; besides the piles of fallen debris, and smashed or broken computers. The mechs stepped ahead of her while she gazed about the surrounding walls. This; somehow did appear faintly familiar…but something deep down kept saying it was not in the good way.

"Tell me, what exactly do you remember?" Phinny jumped at the Mangus' sudden question, turning to see him looking down to her.

"Nothing really sir….it's honestly all a big blank. The only past things I remember are when I woke on earth."

He nodded but said nothing more; he twitched his helm in a direction that he walked and she followed.

"Eternia!" An excited cry echoed through the room.

"Wha?-ACK!" Before the bird bot knew it; she was off the ground and squeezed tightly by a white bot with green and red stripes. He might have been smiling from what she could see from his expression but it was hard to tell when there was a metal plate where his mouth should be. "Um..ow….nice to…nah…meet you…too!"

With relief his grip loosened and she was placed back onto the floor, though struggling a bit to keep balance from the small moment her frame went numb. "Last I saw ya you were only this big!" he squinted a pair of digits together.

Phoenix cocked an eyeridge.

"Uh, hehe, well not exactly THAT big but you get what I mean."

"Wheeljack if you please," said Perceptor. "If this femme here is to remember you she first must know about her beginning."

"That is correct Perceptor." Ultra Magnus replied to the scientist from a short distance away, with his back turned to them, starring at an odd and strange container which turned out to be, as she came closer; some sort of chamber.

Its glass covering was almost completely shattered from its metal frame and the edges around it seemed charred.

At the corner of her optic she could see Ultra Magnus lift his free servo, holding a small purple chip. The shape ….she recognized it. She traced her own servo where she and Rosie found the triangular shape in her armour and the device that changed her form. The Magnus must have noticed, "Missing a piece of yourself?" he asked quietly.

"Is this-?"

"No, it is not your place of origin, but it is the last place you have been these past cycles." An eerie silence took over the room. She looked around and whenever came into optic contact with another they quickly turned away.

"Excuse me sir but I can quickly fix that no problem if you don't mind?" Wheeljack asked cheerfully. With a nod the Magnus gave the chip over to him. Taking it he quickly rushed to Phinny's side. "Lift up please." He tapped her arm.

She did what he asked as he pulled out a small blow torch, placed the chip in its rightful spot and began to fuse. Phoenix turned away from the mechanic, there were too many questions to get distracted from. "So...all this damage..it was from me?"

"Not exactly."

Not exactly? What was that supposed to mean? She pondered. "How did I get here?"

He finally turned to her, not noticing that Wheeljack had finished the repair. "…It's…a long story; which I was only a small part in, but I will tell you what I can." He looked deeply at her, almost saddened for what he wanted to say. "Follow me, there is someplace that you will want to see."

"But we just got here."

"I know but trust me…you'll want to see this place even more." Walking past her she did as he suspected and followed to a pair of large doors upon the other side of the lab. He moved to the side after he entered and waited for her to pass on by before checking to see if no one followed before the doors closed.

"Sir, I really need to know….who..who are the ones who gave me my name?"

The room was dark and small. Phoenix waited nervously when a bright blue like…almost like a spacebridge brightened the small square room. "One of our smaller spacebridges," he explained "Like the larger ones we use mostly but are only capable of transporting a few bots to one location."

She nodded. He gestured his hand for her to go ahead, she was not sure of at first but what else could she do? With a gulp and shutting her optics she slowly stepped through the bright light. When the temperature around her went from a nice fuzzy warm to cold she re-opened her optics; it wasn't exactly the nicest place she seen.

The entire surrounding was grey, dark and dead, the few buildings around them were pitch black and all seemed to be abandoned, if not; were completely destroyed with only a their few remaining walls still standing in pieces or were severely burnt. Bits of wire, rubble and glass were scattered everywhere; making no place along the path clear enough to walk. The sky was covered in dark grey clouds….and the smell of ash. She knew this place; it was in her dream, the only way she knew for sure was if she could find….and around the corner there it was; the house from her dream with the caved in roof, the walls crumbled and singed with the door that looked like it had been kicked in. "It...it can't be" she whispered. Stepping near the frightening scene, the sound of breaking glass was heard from under her pede…..she dared to look down at a broken picture frame, with the silhouette of the unknown couple. The panicking femme clasped a servo over her mouth.

Ultra Magnus watched her from behind silently, "You remember this place….don't you."

"I…I think so. I-i-i-i remember seeing this in a dream and now it's here an-an-…where is this place?" there was panic in her voice.

"This…is the abandoned side of Moon Base 2. Your home."

"My…home?" Phoenix looked around once again across the ongoing lands, so gray, silent and wilted of life.

"Like so many other places on Cybertron it was once a very much a nice place to one who wanted live outside the city. But then the Great War came…." The elder bot paused, grieving to the memory "It was a surprise attack; we did not know until it was too late."

A war? Phoenix clutched her helm; her processor ached and pounded. No matter what the answer, there was always another question. She stood silently, organizing herself in thought; first things were first...it was time she found out who they were. "Who were they?" she asked quietly "My parents?"

The Magnus looked at her in slight shock "How did you-?"

"Jady mentioned something about parents, do I have them? And if so…..what happened to them?

The mech nodded in sympathy and walked beside her through the fields of debris. "'Parents are not a common thing on Cybertron, it is quite a rare pairing term then to earth. But yours were, different; even more so then to earth customs."

"How do you mean?"

"Allow me to start from the beginning. Your, in a term 'father' was known as Headshot. A great and widely known soldier. One of the finest. I come to notice that you have some of his features." He smiled slightly, surprising Phoenix.

"And my mother?"

"Your mother…was indeed different, in more ways than one."

"Sir?"

"Where here,"

She followed his gaze to a lone standing house with a teal roof that was still mostly intact, with but few charred spots along its grey walls and a broken door.

"This is where you were created."

It seemed like the planet and time stopped before Phoenix, starring at the little house. It must have been several klicks she stood there, she was arguing with herself either to move inside or not. Inside that building was the past life she could finally remember…but did she want to? Now with all this chaos around it. Did she really want to see all that pain that possibly lay inside, of the life she once had; destroyed? But that was just it; she didn't know anything of that life. Yes, she wanted to know.

Slowly, the femme walked into the darkness, the only source of light came from outside through broken windows. Past the door she walked down the small hall, pushing away the small bits out of the way with her pede. On her right appeared to be the living room; it looked very quaint. She looked for any possible pictures or anything that could resemble what her family could have looked like, but there was nothing but dust covered furniture, except for a little grey crib that was flipped on its side. Curiosity at its peak, she took hold of its exposed side and carefully lifted it to its upright position. The spinner's lil star shaped toys hanging above moved a little as it shook, playing only a few notes of a lullaby before it stopped dead. Phoenix held one of the soft stars, an unfamiliar feeling sweeping over her, and then slid it over the pillow floor covering on the crib's bottom. For a moment she could have sworn it was still warm….and….could hear the faint cry of a baby and another voice singing to it. Yes, someone's voice echoed that same lullaby as the spinner did.

In panic she shook her head and moved away from the crib, into the other room. It looked to be an office, there was the desk, and a couple of shelves filled with datapads, anything else that was in this room was thrown to the floor or broken, if it was not possibly stolen. She could see him; pacing the floor, shifting through pads at the desk, his mind busy until he hears the cry of a baby and leaves his work. Was this it? Is it all coming back? The only room left was the staircase down the small hallway.

Slowly she made her way up to the one and only door. Inside was a double sized berth; this had to be their bedroom. In the far corner was a larger crib, its one side smashed in. And small, broken toys were tossed on the floor. Further in she ventured toward a vanity, its large mirror reflecting the bird bot in the room. Swiping a servo slowly across the dusty top and looked into what appeared to be jewellery boxes, but nothing was in them. She looked back to the sparkling toys among the floor and picked the one most intact. She caressed the little blue stuffed bird doll, holding it closed to her spark. "Chirps…..I remember you." She hugged it tightly "Yes…your name was Chirps. You were my favourite."

Now more than ever did she want to remember. She looked back to the empty berth; were her parents once slept. "Who where you." She whispered wearily.

A small pink drop slid down her cheek arch. For a couple that she did not remember or knew, she couldn't help but miss them. No matter who they were. She opened her sub-space and placed the little blue bird inside carefully. As she stepped forward her pede kicked something. Rolling on the floor was a small, black, broken chunk of metal, that would have been circular if not for its missing half. She picked it up and inspected it; finding a small square button. "It probably doesn't work but…what the pit."

The button was pressed; a blue ring lite up along its side as a faint blue light emerged from its top revealing a flickering hologram of a smiling female…not an organic nor a Cybertronian one but… alien. Phoenix was stunned; aside from the femme's species she actually was pretty in her opinion. The hologram was only a faded blue so colour of skin was not certain, but the hair…or what looked like hair seemed to be white. From her forehead were two ribbon-like antenna, and her eyes were white with no pupils; they were beautiful. She wore no clothes or armour but…looked to be made from the stars themselves. Phoenix looked over the lovely alien femme, and then noticed that she carried a small bundle of blanket in her arms, but the face was gone. The rest of the piece must contain the other half of the hologram. She looked all around the floor of the room but saw no sign of it.

"Is anything coming back to you?"

Phoenix jumped and turns to see Ultra Magnus standing in the doorway. How did she not hear him come up the stairs? "Yes…well…kind of…it's sort of coming to me in very faded flashes. Sorry."

"There is no need to apologise." He looked at the hologram she held in her servos.

She noticed his gaze, "Is….this her?"

"Yes…Your mother was in fact of another species."

"And that bundle in her arms?"

"You."

Phoenix looked at the device half one more time before it was switched off. "Where are they now? Do you know?"

"Unfortunetly." The mech replied wearily. Following down the stairs, he led her further out into the deserted field. The femme looked back at the once wonderful home she lost falling into the distance.

As they continued Phoenix could not help but see what appeared to be passing headstones, realizing that they were traveling through her spark began to quicken in pace. "This is where those who didn't make it during the attack are laid to rest." The hammer wielding mech stopped. Gulping, she walked to his side and looked down at the grave. Her optics couldn't help but wield up with tears, starring down at the engraved white stone covered in what looked to be once beautiful now decaying flowers.

ECLIPSE

Beloved wife, mother and friend

"Let your spark shine like the star you are."

"Eclipse," she sobbed quietly. "It's a nice name *sniff*"

"I am sorry Eternia." He placed a servo over her shoulder "I truly am."

She wiped away the fallen tears but noticed no other headstone beside her mother's. "Where is my father's? Where is Headshot?"

"Headshot is not offline,"

"What?"

"But he is unfortunate not easy to find either, you see….." he cut off and stared out into the distance with a blank expression.

Phoenix looked oddly at him "Sir?"

"We are not alone."

She looked in the same direction but saw nothing but open space, scattered remains, headstones and eerie silence. She was afraid to say anything, worried she might give them away.

"Do you have any weapons?" he whispered closely into her audio sensor.

"Yes, but I have only used it a few times." The femme reached behind, feeling about for the metal handle, taking it out of its holding space and released the long winding cable with it sharpened arrow head.

"I suggest you remember those times of use." The magnus held his hammer with both servos, in battle ready position. "You might be needing them. Get behind me."

Phoenix backed slowly behind the towering bot; carefully searching across the terrain, but still saw nor heard nothing. She kept her back against his, whip at the ready. She gasped hearing the small sound of movement in the distance.

"What is it?" the mech turned to look at her.

"Um..n-nothing. I guess it was nothing." She eased herself, but kept a firm grip on the handle.

"Let me know if you hear it ag-AAAHHHH!"

Phoenix yelped then jumped back at Ultra Magnus' cry, as he fell to all four, twinging in slight pain. "Sir! Are you alright?" she fell to one knee, a servo on his shoulder.

"Yes…aagh…I am fine! But keep guard up, don't break your focus!"

Understanding she quickly rose to her pedes watching over the bent over mech. She looked down to him and saw the giant, deep slash across his backstruts. The sight of the cut, scared her; whatever or whoever did this meant business. But as she was told she held her guard and franticly seeked over the area for any other forms of life. "Who….whos there?" she called in her bravest voice.

No one answered. "Show yourself you coward!"

"Ooooooo don't you sound threatening." A deep voice mocked. "Really Ultra Magnus I thought you would do a much better job of getting yourself a body guard but this…" Khaos stepped out from behind a broken down wall, his stature towing over the bird bot, spiked armour shielded his shoudlers, as did small spikes cover the rest. What she found to make him look even more like a walking nightmare was his bat shaped wings and red optics with narrow slit pupils. Phoenix sparked raced but kept her post in front of the injured Magnus. "I don't know if you're kidding yourself or on a date, you must be more perverted then I thought you sick ol' bot you." He sneered, showing off his rows of sharpened denta.

"Don't you talk about him that way!" Phoenix exclaimed.

The purple and black mech made no reply but simply rubbed his chin. "I think I've seen you before right? Then again those who I have ever met I never exactly see again."

Phoenix cringed.

"Waaaiiit…..I recognize those lil' wings of yours!"

"Sir, who is that?" She kept her watch on the smiling con as she helped up Ultra Magnus, balancing his weight on both her and the Hammer.

"That is Khaos…he…is the one who killed your mother."

Phoenix froze, her spark stopped, it was like she couldn't vent. Eclipse…was murdered? And here now stands her killer. How…just….how.

"Baby bird!" the con jeered with arms outstretched in rejoice. "The one that got away. We have some unfinished business between you and me." A pair of matching, arrow head tails hovered above him.

A flash ran past her optics, those tails….shes seen them. There would be a flash of black and white….then it would fade to red. "Times up." a voice echoed.

"Eternia? Eternia…Phoenix!" Ultra Magnus shook her slightly but the femme was completely frozen and did not budge. It felt as if everything just shut down and could do nothing to move.

"Hehehe, A usual reaction I suppose."

"What are you doing here Khaos?" the Magnus demanded.

"Well after Megatron's little breakout I went out to explore that dirt ball of a planet….not very exciting really, explored some new places, terrorized a few organics, tried one or two of them; which by the way were disgusting! In the end I decided to come back home sneaking through the bridge and next thing I knew I was here. So I took a nice little stroll down memory lane of one of the best raids I ever led, and here we are now."

The Magnus struggled to stand tall but he would not let his pain show, "We have no business with you, if it is privacy you are wanting fine, we will leave in peace."

"That's the thing….I don't have any business with YOU Magnus. This is between me and the bird bot, so I that case we'd appreciate it if you LEFT!"

Phoenix optics shot open with Khaos taking off in a vicious pounce in their direction, straight at Ultra Magnus. "No!" she cried trying to leap or push the Magnus out of harm's way, but in blurry flash of black and purple she felt droplets of warm liquid spray over her faceplate before hitting the ground. The moment she hit she lifted herself on all fours in panic and looked up.

Above was the two mechs; Ultra Magus was still as Khaos' tails were dug into his chessie. A chuckled escaped his lips as he yanked out the spear head end and watched the autobot leader fall to the floor, energon spilling from his wound.

"NNNOOO!" she screeched, dropping the whip and ran to the dying bots aid. "Sir..sir! Oh no no nononono this…this is- this is, sir please hang on!"

"Oh sir please don't die!" Khaos mimicked impersonation of the crying femme. "Get over it birdy," his tails moved swiftly around her frame. She gasped as she was held in the air, one tail kept her arms and wings pinned and the other with her legs facing the monster. "My lil snack grew into a full-grown meal….let's see how you taste with age."

Phoenix watched in horror as the mech opened his jaw exposing rows of the sharp denta aiming for her throat. Unable to budge she shut her optics tight and turned away, awaiting the worst. "GGAAHHH!" Khaos shrieked as a volt of electricity shocked and overheated his circuty, dropping the femme.

Phoenix looked up; Khaos fell backward into unconsciousness and the struggling Ultra Magnus released the handle of the hammer having no more energy to wield it and he too fell onto his back struts. Phoenix ran to his side, looking over his wound. "Oh…sir. M-maybe I can heal you just give-"

"No"

"What? But sir! You'll die if I don't!"

"Listen to me young femme," the mech gasped between words "I've lived my life; it's time for me to move on to the well of all sparks. I am ready this time. Promise me when I pass; that you will not attempt to revive me.

"I…I"

"Promise."

Tears streaked down her face, "I promise."

"Good. To know the story…of your past…seek out a bot named Kup."

"Kup?"

"He was a friend of Headshot, hes knows the whole….. story…"

"I-I can never thank you enough," she weeped.

"It was my pleasure, farewell…and good luck." The colour slowly faded from his frame until it was the shades of grey. She felt his chest; there was no pulse or beat remaining. He was gone.

'I can bring him back' she thought 'I can re-do this!' but then she remembered; a promise is to be kept and so she will respect it. The femme sat back on her knees, mourning.

"How sentimental." Khaos groaned, standing over the surprised femme. "Unfortunately, it will be the last promise that you keep." He raised a servo ready to swipe down with piecing claws.

_To be continued…._


	13. Innocence

** Innocence**

With nothing but a moment to spare; Phoenix reached for her electrified whip that lay only inches away and with a flick of her wrist she snapped its tail in front of Khaos' faceplate. The mech retreated back, avoiding the attempted assault with the weapon as the femme rose to her pedes and wiped the drops of energon splatter from her cheek.

"Why…why did you do it?" her voice cracked behind coming tears "Why did you kill her?" grip tightened on the handle.

Only a smirk and shrug where returned.

"Answer me slaggit!" rage boiling in her circuitry; she charged at the mech, snapping her whip; hoping at some point it would come in contact with the con. Unfortunately her actions became her undoing with Khaos dogging every move Phoenix made, grabbing the whips tail and yanked it from her servo.

"Tsk tsk tsk, such a temper you have their birdy. I would have thought dear ol' daddy would have taught you better or at least to have some better moves." He mocked, tossing the whip to the side.

"What have you done with him? Where is he?!" Phoenix cried.

"Daww, miss him do we? Well when you come up with the 'where' do let me know. I have my own personal issues I need to 'discuss' with him." A growl slipped past his bared denta.

What sounded like a blast rang through the air, a large spark of light hitting Khaos square in the back; sending the rouge con to his knees. "GGrraahhh!"

Surprised, Phoenix backed away; unsure if the con was truly down for the count. But as she predicted she was wrong. The mech turned away from her and towards the group of charging autobots with a low growl, "Fraggin' guard." He turned back to Phoenix with a frightful smile. "We'll have to settle this another time. Don't go disappearing on me again ya hear?" with a wink he vanished into the shadows.

The purple femme shook her head in disgust. She looked up before the small troop of three or four white trooper bots lead by Perceptor. Smoke flowed out from the cannon that rested on his shoulder from its recent firing. "Eternia, I am needing to ask you if you are alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Me and Ultra Mag-" she gasped in horror as her memory came scrambling back "ULTRA MAGNUS!" turning on a pede the femme raced over, landing on her knees next to the fallen mech's gray frame, tracing a servo over the mech's fatal wound, "Please," she looked up at Perceptor's expressionless face, "We need to help him!"

"It is already too late. His spark has extinguished, there is nothing else that can physically be done." The monotone mech examined the Magnus' wounds carefully, opening his spark chamber. There was a small pin-sized flick of light where a pulsing spark once was, but as Perceptor looked over it, the last of the light faded.

"B-but there must be something?"

Perceptor shook his helm without looking up to the weeping femme, shutting the spark chamber closed. "I repeat there is nothing that can be done. He is offline."

She could hear the silent gasp from the troopers behind them. Phoenix didn't know what to do; she could only watch as another pair of troopers came with a levitating gurney and with the help of three other troopers, lifted the Magnus on to it finally pushing him away in silence. The femme hugged her stomach; never did she ever felt so queasy or nauseated. She placed a servo over her mouth to avoid anyone hearing her whimper. Most of troops had disappeared with the Magnus' frame, some she could feel giving a disapproving stare; like it was her that was to blame.

Then again, she was the only one who knew what truly happened. Thinking back, now that her processor was no longer scrambled it did not look good for her. No other bot saw what Khaos had done or perhaps even saw him at all. Preceptor only just saw him for a nanoklick but no more before or after shooting him in the back.

Sudden flashes wiped across her optics, her processor pulsing. Phoenix fell to her knees clutching her helm as swirls of images whizzed by; impossible to make out. Another bright flash, there was a sound….like a baby crying, a flash of purple. The femme moaned in pain and spark pulse enhanced when she swore she saw what looked like yellow like liquid slowly moving across a glowing white hand that faded to grey, unmoving. There were loud shouts and blasts that she could not make out. Suddenly there was an outline of a silver figure looking like he was looking down to her, reaching. "Phoenix." It whispered.

"Phoenix." Perceptor called as her optics shot open to the shake of her shoulder. Looking up, Eclipse's headstone' her mother's headstone stared right back at her.

"I….I saw..." she panted, suddenly feeling so exhausted.

"I believe that your memory banks are trying to receive the lost information and images that you seek."

"Perhaps…" The lab bot helped to her pedes "but from what I saw," gazing into the burnt and dismal surroundings, her spark shrank; "Now I'm not sure if I want to remember."

Standing over her mother's grave; the one she will never meet, the femme kissed her digits and touched them gently upon the cold stone. 'At least I finally found you' she whispered at the back of her mind, a single tear slid down her cheekacrch. 'Don't worry…I will find him. For both of us.'

"I love you." She whispered out loud.

So many questions and only a small few answered. A touch on her shoulder made her flinch; seeing it was Perceptor silently telling it was time to go. Phoenix nodded signifying she understood, not looking away from the tombstone. He gave her a few more moments before lightly squeezing her shoulder and leading away back to the bridge.

It felt like she became a statue again; unable to move or feel anything. Everything became isolated and frozen.

Returning to the lab she tried her best not to look at the shocked faces that had just previously seen the late Magnus go by. She kept her gaze to the ground; Perceptor stayed standing beside her silently.

"Wh…what happened?" Wheeljack looked to him but the fellow scientist only stared straight back with a blank expression. Phoenix said nothing.

"That's what I would like to know." Sentinel commanded, marching into the room from where the troopers passed through with the Magnus' frame. "Then again it's no surprise to me that leaving you with Ultra Magnus in his weakened state would have consequences!" He leaned into the shocked femme's face.

"N-No! It wasn't like that! It was…"

"Save your lies for the council, you're about to be court martialed missy!"

"Do not be so hasty Sentinel Prime." Alpha Trion stepped in. "We have no evidence against this femme that accuses her of such a crime, nor have we heard her side of the story."

Sentinel only grumbled.

Phoenix sighed in relief and her spark calmed.

"But…"

But?...but?! What about but? Her processor scrambled for any source of logical thought. The only one that became clear to her was; this was not going to end well. From the corner of her optic she could see Sentinel had also caught his word and was listening in deeply.

"Though I do not think that this femme is guilty of any such tragedy; a trial is indeed needed."

"What?!" Wheeljack exclaimed. "What for? You just said…"

"I am aware of what I have just said," Alpha Trion sternly glared at the confused scientist. "But I'm afraid that this incident cannot simply pass over without the proper protocols."

"Thank you Alpha Trion," uttered Sentinel.

The elder bot ignored the remark, "If you are indeed innocent then you shall pass without any charges or worries. Then it is just the matter of discussing your place."

"My place?" Phoenix's brow furrowed. "What do you mean 'my place'?"

"I am meaning no offence but it is to be discussed of weather you shall have the ability to have the title of Autobot or not."

Phoenix processor began to scramble, what did they mean 'the abilty to have the title of autobot'? A small flare of anger burned inside; for the Ultra Magnus' death she could understand but…this? It was ridiculous! "But sir, have I not already proved that I am one? I mean I am both bor-created on this planet and have fought off decepticons! Have I not already proven that I am one?"

"Save your pleas for the council." Sentinel jerked a digit toward her. "One act of so called valiance is not going to secure you a place as an autobot! And in case you haven't noticed 'cons and 'bots are both created by Primus on this planet so I don't see how you could have a possible argument there!"

"That is enough Sentinel Prime!" The elder mech raised a servo with a piercing stare.

The blue mech; feeling slightly intimidated did as he was ordered and backed away.

Alpha turned back towards Phoenix, his expression unreadable, "As grateful as we are hearing about your part in the prison raid I'm afraid it is mandatory. In this matter; it is highly likely that a trial will be held in just a few megacycles, this is a discussion not be left until later. Eternia," He placed a calm servo on her shoulder. "I know that you have been loaded down with so much tragic knowledge and confusion in just a short amount of time, but this is an issue that cannot…"

"Wait….I understand." The purple femme stared at the ground and did not look back up again, her servos clenched into fists by her side. So much in one day; she was wondering how she was still sane.

"I doubt that this will lighten the mood, but this trial is part of the reason to why Ultra Magnus wanted to bring you here; you see this trial has been in place ever since you were a sparkling."

No one knew what to say, Phoenix could only stand there dumbfounded; not knowing either to cry out in confusion or scream in anger. Now what did they mean?! As if things were not confusing already! "What…." The sighed deeply, avoiding showing any signs of growing rage from asking the same question again. "What do you mean..sir?"

"Well, it began with your parents you see and…just how much has Ultra Magnus told you?"

"He told me about my parents and how my mother passed but he did not tell me what happened to my father…Headshot." The very mention of the name seemed to have sparked some attention, gasps and shocked stares turning her way. "I… guess…Those aren't good looks."

"It will be better explained in your trial," the elder mech pressed digit to his commlink listening then returned his glance at Phoenix. "Which has now been confirmed to be in one megacycle. You may look around if you wish but please do not leave this building nor make any commlinks with anyone on the outside and do be in the east wing before that time. I must leave for the council." With the turn of his pede the caped mech left the room with Perceptor quietly following behind.

Phoenix did not watch as the elevator went down, too many things where floating around in her mind more than ever. A sudden feeling of cold metal wrapped around her wrists broke her from her trance; looking down at the pair of stasis cuffs.

"Security precautions," huffed Sentinel, "You understand." With a smirk he too turned and left the room.

Wheeljack looked sorrowful at her, unsure on what to do. Quickly thinking he thought of a change in subject, "So..um…how about that look around hmm? Come on, I'll give you a tour!"

"Hmmm?" Phoenix looked up, "Oh…uh…ya. W-wheeljack was it?"

"Yes mame!"

"…Did you know my father?"

"U-uhhh…I..um…." the white, striped mech stuttered "Look…hun I…I honestly have no idea. See I only met you when you…well I-i-i-I don't know if I'm the right one to tell you."

"CAN ANYONE TELL ME ANYTHING!?" Phoenix growled, anger reaching its boiling point. "WHY CAN NO ONE GIVE ME A STRAIGHT ANSWER!?" Realizing what she was doing she inhaled, venting heavily, calming her mind. When she looked up; Wheeljack had jumped back with an almost terrified expression that the other bots around the room shared. "I…..um….sorry. I-I didn't mean to shout. I'm just…."

"Lost and confused?" The white mech answered.

Phoenix nodded, looking back the floor feeling ashamed.

"Hey, hey, hey! No worries. Anyone in your position would react the same way. Besides, I'm used to things blowing up in my face!" he chuckled.

A small smile appeared on her faceplate.

"Phoenix!" a familiar voice called.

She turned to see the twins and a Bulkhead walking their way, waving. She never realized how nice it was nice to see a familiar bot. "Hey guys."

"So….how did it go?" Bulkhead asked.

Her cheekplates flushed "Well…."

"And why you in cuffs?!" Jetfire blurted.

"You know Sentinel." Wheeljack muttered, "I think I better give you lot some space." Nodding he walked away with a datapad in hand.

"What happening?" Jetstorm asked concern in his visor.

Finding someplace to sit; with Phoenix's pedes feeling sore she began to explain to them all of what she had discovered and all the past events. Jaws dropping more as she went on and on until she came to the end. "So now, I apparently have two trials to go to."

"Scrap…." Was all Bulkhead could say.

"That..tiz….I sorry so. And he meaning you not autobot?!" Said Jetfire, his twin remaining quite.

She shrugged, "Nothing I can do now….best thing is just too…" she sighed "go to it and hope for the best."

"And we'll be there!" cried Bulkhead.

"What?"

"Ya, I mean ya can't expect to go in alone. Especially after all that. Don't worry we'll stand by you the whole time. No bot on our team gets left behind!"

"Really? But…"

"No buts!"

"Sticking together are we!" Jetstorm exclaimed. "To end we see you to. That spark promise."

Phoenix could not help at smile. Everything may be confusing now….but at least she did not have to do it alone.

* * *

><p>The trial started as scheduled. Phoenix gulped, feeling slightly overwhelmed by the room; the bots staring down at her in their towering stands, miles high and she in her little pedestal alone with Bulkhead, Jetstorm, and Jetfire watching from behind.<p>

Looking around nervously she recognized only Perceptor, and Alpha Trion, the others she had no clue. Two of them almost look like twins but one with green outline and the other in red, the only other one was a strange looking femme who looked at her, almost with a scowl.

"This trial has now officially begun." Announced Alpha Trion; his voice booming, echoing off the walls. "The case; the femme known Eternia has been accused of the possible murder of Ultra Magnus."

Primus how those words stung. 'Oh mech, please let this be fast and painless." Her thoughts screamed.

"Your plead?"

"Not guilty sir." She couldn't believe she said that straight without stuttering any words.

"Sentinel Prime, your rebuttal?"

Sentinel marched out onto his own stand; taller than the one Phoenix stood on but only half way as high as the councils. "Grand councilmen, is it not sheer coincidence, not to mention obvious that this was possibly a planned assassination the whole time? Not only did we leave this known, mind you KNOWN dangerous bot alone with our already fragile Magnus but…"

'Dangerous?' she thought to herself, cocking an optic ridge.

"For all we know this could have been the deception's plan this whole time! When Shockwave failed the first time they sent her to finish him off!"

"That is not quite possible Sentinel Prime." Perceptor explained, "She has been in stasis for many cycles and has been under constant surveillance in that time. No Decepticons have ever come in contact with her."

"But what about the explosion? During the time she was missing she could have plotted this whole thing with them. We do not know for sure." He jerked a digit her way.

Feeling her impatience growing she withheld the burning flame in her oil tank but did nothing to stop her glare.

"Eternia?" The elder mech turned to the purple femme. "Anything to say?"

"Yes, I would like to say that I swear on my spark; that I had nothing to do with Ultra Magnus death nor have I had anything to do with the cons. I will admit that I did have a 'bump' in with them before, but only to have them try and offline me. Medical bot Ratchet can cover the damages I received and so can the rest of Optimus Prime's team."

"I see," most of the bots nodded, "Sentinel?"

"Yes, you've become very..chummy with Optimus and company." He rested his servos behind his backstruts, standing tall and straight. "But that still does not clear you for what happened to Ultra Magnus."

"I agree," the femme spoke. "I would indeed like to hear what this femme's story sounds like."

"Indeed Botanica." Alpha Trion nodded "Eternia, if you please."

Phoenix gave a sigh, bringing back what she had remembered forward despite her want to forget. "I…Ultra Magnus was showing me the place of my origin…my old home, when exploring further we were suddenly attacked by a….I think a decepticon. He is the one that offlined him and if not for Perceptor, he could have done the same to me."

"Hmmm," the blue mech rubbed his large chin, "You THINK it was a con?"

"Well it all happened in a blurr I didn't exactly see his symbol."

"Right." He scoffed "Then I would like to have Perceptor answer a few questions…being a key witness."

The emotionless scientist made no motion or gesture to sign that he had been summoned. "Proceed."

"Do tell what happened after you left for Moonbase 2 and found Ph-eh-Eternia here."

"I was noted in my optic scanner that there was a disturbance ahead, my systems told me the most appropriate response was to fire my weapon."

"And this…disturbance, did you happen to see what it was?"

"Negative, both high and thick smoke and dust particles where flying through the atmosphere. Vision was not 100% clear. Much action must had been taken place to cause this eruption."

"Well then…it seems," The snowmobile smirked, "that this 'eruption' could have been the perfect opportunity for our 'guest' to finish the job. No one sees anything, on a deserted base and in absolute solitude."

That was quite enough; Phoenix kept a stern look and stood tall as she looked up to the egotistic mech straight in the optics, "If I did so as you may have suggested, then how did I manage to get these scars and dents on my frame? And how could I have possibly caused the wound in Ultra Magnus? Not only should size be in count but I don't see how I could have caused that much damage with him damaging me."

"Those are indeed very good questions." The green and black mech nodded to the twin red; who also nodded.

"Self-inflicted of course! And we have also collected your whip," turning for only a click the mech held in his servo, a neatly wrapped long blue cable. "Which has been tested to be quite a powerful weapon."

"Objection," Alpha Trion stepped forward "Even I can tell that that weapon may have been used but there is a lack of energon upon it, nor does such a weapon cause such damage as we saw."

"Then what else could have caused it? Councilmen I think it's clear that this femme is a liar and you all falling for it! We are dealing with a bot with a…..history. Only a megacycle ago was she showing the exact temper that caused the incod-…"

"That will not be discussed!" Alpha Trion wailed down the mallet.

"Sir! Wrong you are!" The sudden outburst caused all bot to turn to the back of the hall. Jetstorm was standing his ground firmly, visor flashing "This femme do nothing horribly wrong! Tiz not of capable! We are knowing!"

"Solider, this has nothing to do with-"

"Let him speak." The elder mech gestured the other to be silenced.

"He right!" Jetfire stood forward to his brother's side. "We knowing not long her but she nice! Not being capable! She no lie!"

"Uh…I second that!" Bulkhead lifted a servo in the air.

Phoenix smiled at the trio and they smiled back. The flame in her oil tank slowly began to fade.

"All very touching I'm sure," Botanica called with slight annoyance. "But friendly backgrounds do not exactly provide proof on innocence."

"Then perhaps this will!" Wheeljack calmly entered the hall, waving a datapad above his head.

"What is this?" Sentinel scoffed.

"Proof!" the scientist exclaimed, "That Phoenix is not the culprit! I have here the file of Ultra Magnus' autopsy and it has been officially agreed that he had been killed by a certain metal eating posion! C-56. A poison that would be powerful enough to cause the amount of damage to Ultra Magnus' frame. Not to mention the stuff was all over his wound."

"Where exactly are you going with this?" the red twin mech asked.

"It's only found in certain Decepticons who are injected with it! Phoenix here has no trace of it on her! And even if they tried; her frame could not have sustained it!"

Sentinel could only stammer, Phoenix could feel her spark lift but was not holding her breath so easily, while the trio in the back waited ambitiously.

Alpha Trion rubbed his chin, than looked toward the other councilmen. With a round of nods the others began to leave to the exit behind the elder mech. "We are going to make the final decision." He looked down to the confused crowd. "We will only be a few moments." Then he too, disappeared.

"So…how do you think this looks?" Phoenix turned to Jetstorm.

"Saying is hard." He shrugged "We can only be waiting. But um….if anything Phoenix I um…want you to be knowing..I …WE knowing you innocent."

"Thank you Jetstorm," she smiled "that means a lot. More than you guys know."

Opening his mouth to say something he was interrupted by the small crowd of council men re-taking their place around them. "Eternia," The red mech announced.

Phoneix felt her spark about to beat out of her chest.

"We the Council of the Elite Guard find you….not guilty."

Before Phoenix could jump for joy she picked up and given a giant hug from Bulkhead laughing. She could help but notice a small smirk of Alpha Trion's face as well.

"Congrats kid!" Wheeljack exclaimed, removing her cuffs.

"Thanks to you!" she jumped and clung to the white mech neck; who chuckled.

"Yes, congratulations Eternia," said Alpha Trion "but I'm afraid your time in court is not over."

From the very mention of this; the cheery group went silent, listening deeply. "We will take a break for now. We will all gather again in 2 megacycles." With a bow he and the other members left through the same door.

"Fire not out of yet." Said Jetfire.

"Right," nodded Bulkhead "I better catch Optimus and the others up on everything before this becomes too much to explain."

"Ya, that sounds great." Phoenix replied, than looked to her pedes 'Too bad even I'm having a hard time keeping up.' She thought to herself, smile fading. 'There's more to this story then everyone is letting on. But what is it and what does it have to do with me?'

* * *

><p>"Soundwave report" Megatron approached the blue mech; scanning through multiple voice files and vids that he had taken from his own processor.<p>

"Status: progressing. Still trying to find any information for identity of femme that attacked me in autobot base and shutting down the spacebride."

"I see, keep searching then. In the meantime the rest will restore what is left of our temporary base." The decepticon leader stood firmly, servos behind his back.

"Some place." The mocking tone of Shortfuse entered, "I'm sure a junk yard would have been a much cosier hangout." He chuckled.

Megatron lightly groaned but ignored the black and orange mech; keeping his impatiens at ease. His focus now was the monitor; as files and images flew by, only to be glanced at for only a nanaoklick.

"You sure it's such a smart idea to put your base in the same place twice?" Shortfuse watched the monitor with only so much fascination. "I mean…won't the autobots here already know where to look for us?"

"On the contrary Shortfuse," Megatron did not turn away from the screen, "That's exactly what I want. Though they should bear in mind; if they want to find us it will not be such an easy task. I will certainly see to that." The mech's glowing red optics narrowed.

"Oooook then." He cocked an optic ridge.

"Exclamation: Sir! Process: Have found identity of unknown femme." Soundwave pointed the image of a purple femme.

Megatron looked over the image carfully but nothing unique came out to him. "Pull up their file."

"Affirmative."

He looked to his side; Shortfuse stood there glancing at the image; almost completely fixated on it. "Do you know this bot?"

"I…think….no, I don't." his optics never looking away.

"You seem…uncertain."

Shortfuse shrugged, "Hmm, might have in the past but it's not ringing any bells. Probably just think'in I do. What's the name anyway?" he looked down to Soundwave hopeing to drive anymore of Megaton's questions away from him.

"Name: Eternia. Status:…"

"Yes?" the grey mech asked.

"Filing Rating: Unsatisfactory. File cannot be found. All data on femme is non-excitant."

"Strange," Megatron rubbed his chin. "See if you can breach into their top secret files."

" nothing."

"All the files?"

"Searching: there are a few files that I cannot hack into. Security system too strong to extract any information."

"This is indeed odd, even the most top secret of decepticon plans can be found even in the deepest of systems." He looked deeply into the image of the smiling purple femme. "What is it that makes this one so special that they have made her almost non-existent?"

"A good question indeed." Shortfuse's gaze still never leaving.

"I am suddenly very interested. The autobots would never leave one of their kind unfiled….unless….they are not what they seem. Soundwave find out what little you can of our mysterious friend."

"Progressing."

The black mech finally tore his optics away, he didn't know if it was from boredom or something else that disturbed him. "Well, I'll leave you with your research then." With the turn of his pede he marched straight out of the room.

Megatron watched him carefully as he made his way, walking non-stop to the other side of the cave. "Do tell me Soundwave, do you not see a small similarity in Shortfuse and this femme?"

"Agreed. Are small similarities in certain parts of helm."

"Hmmm," the large mech's optics narrowed. "Interesting."

* * *

><p>Shortfuse glanced back over his shoulder every few clicks, making sure no one followed. To his luck the others were too busy cleaning away debris or shipping some sort of object into a pile. Finding the first door he came across; he looked in both directions. Seeing that no one has seen him; the doors slid shut, leaving him in solitude. Shuffling through his sub-space; he pulled from it a chunk of broken metal that would have been circular if not for its missing half. He pressed the square button and the thin ring of blue light lite up and a flicking halogram emerged from its centre.<p>

It was of a mech…one that…in some strange way looked almost like him, and near the crook of his arm there was the face of a smiling sparkling. The rest must have been on the other half of what ever this thing was.

He did'nt remember where he had gotten this hunk of junk, but ever sense he pledged his allegiance to the cons he had always had it on him. A brother maybe? Perhaps that is why they look so much alike? But he had no memory of one….he didn't have a lot of memory about anything.

He glared at the sparkling's face. He thought that femme's face looked familiar….but was he positively sure it really was her?

"Just who the slag are you? And why do I feel like I know you somehow?"

It was never clear to him why he kept the contraption; trophy from previous battle? It was given to him? He didn't know for sure, but there was something inside that held him back from just tossing the thing away. The mech figured there must have been a reason for keeping it so he had held onto it for all these cycles.

Sighing he turned off the small hologram, shoving it back into his sub-space.

_To be continued….. _


	14. Broken Reunion

Broken Reunion

"And down there is where our Science hall is." The multi-coloured mech gestured, the small squad of bots following behind. "Just a warning…i-it's best if you don't go in there if I'm in there." Wheeljack rubbed the back of his helm.

"This we are knowing well." Both brothers moaned in sequence.

Phoenix took much interest to her surroundings. Even more so now that she was free from her stasis cuffs.

Bulkhead and the twins had a more board opinion; all this was far too familiar with them. Numerous times the twins have been up and down and all around the Elite building not bothered by the towering architecture and fine crafted statues.

Pausing, a digit suddenly held up to his audio sensor, he listened silently. Wheeljack stood in place for a good few klicks before turning his attention back to the small group. "Heh, sorry about this but there seems to be a small problem in Lab G5. You all just stick around here and I'll be right back." A quick salute and the scientist rushed to the nearest clear elevator, disappearing.

"Um, I guess it's just us now huh guys?" Bulkhead smiled.

"Indeeds. What should we be doing while waits?" Jetstorm looked to his twin, slouched with arms crossed as they continued down the great hall. "Seeking something else?...Brother?"

"I not knowing." Jetfire shrugged. "What you think Phoe-…Phoenix?"

The trio of mechs looked every which way; there was no sign of the femme.

* * *

><p>Too engrossed and eveloped into her surroundings to hear the constant calling of her name; she wondered further and further into the dark hallway.<p>

Coming over the last of the doors; she brushed it with her servo against it; it was the most detailed out of all of them.

Small symbols were engraved along the border, while the main image was unseen due to the lack of lighting.

It must have had to contain something greatly important, she probably shouldn't peek but with curiosity at its full potential; she gently nudged the door open. What was wrong with a little peak?

Optics peered over the edge of the door, "Hello?...Anyone in here?" No one answered but the sound of her own echo. The room was almost completely dark if not for the strange pedestals that glowed a dim and eerie blue light.

They lined against the walls that narrowed; traveling further and further into the room; in between each was a rectangular figure. Phoenix carefully made way over to the closest one, tracing a servo over what felt like fine detail, and a line, around its edges that seemed to trace all around. Almost like to fit a lid. Was this some sort of treasure keep?

Optics squinting as they slowly began to adjust to the darkness; small details became clearer to her among the rectangular metallic statue. 'Strange' she thought. 'Almost look like-'In sudden realization, her pedes almost tripped over each other as she backed away hastily from the stone carvings, venting heavily. From looking around the room it was not hard to tell that she was surrounded by them, each designed like the first. Metallic crypts.

Searching for the entrance became more of a challenge then she thought, 'OH mech, I've really scraped myself now.' She drifted too far into the room and though her optics were slightly adjusted; the femme could not see through the pitch black hallway. Shivers drew up her spinal strut. 'Alright, just calm down. I'm sure I can find my way out of here. Maybe there's another door at the back? Past all these….deceased.' Gulping; she walked passed more of the silent tombs, slowly _maneuvering_and the chills in her backstruts eventually fading. Even her nerves allowed her to glance at the passing grave's name plates and the statues behind them; starring down at the femme or was made into heroic or bold pose. Though the tombs she had grown used to; the blank stares of the statures kept her on edge. 'Just a little further," she nudged herself 'Just a little more further and I should be home free.'

"Finally!" In a sparkbeat she jogged to a bright blue light emerging from around a corner; but as she stepped into the light her frame suddenly stopped in place.

It was no doorway but a dead end, an end with the actual frame of a black and gold trimmed mech lying in peace along a flat surface, electrified candles all around him, emitting the blue glow that lit that section of the room.

"Oh…sweet….Primus." she muttered, begging her legs to allow her to move. It was bad enough that she had to see the corpse of Ultra Magnus form right in front her, but it did not mean she wanted to face another one.

Dispite her her shock and mental hysteria; Phoenix's curiosity always found a way to come first. Carefully she stepped forward to the grey faded frame and looked to its name plate.

PROWL  
>Family and Friend<br>Hero To All

Prowl….why did that name sound familiar? In fact…the mech himself looked familiar. "It…no..it couldn't be." She shook her helm. "It was just a flicker of light, an illusion but…here it is. The figure…the figure I saw the day I stayed with the autobots. You're…" she didn't know how her servo suddenly had a will of its own; but slowly it reached for him, palm resting on his cold chestplate. A blank expression crossed her face and her processor blank from any and all awareness. It was like a thick fog blocked her inner thoughts and all expressions. An unknown merging. Taking over her very being. Phoenix only stood in place while servo started to glow upon the shell's chest; a ghostly blue orb appeared above her servo, rising till it came to the height of her optics. But the femme took no notice; still deep within her trance. The sparkless shell rose; hovering only a few inches from the table and Phoenix's servo glowing a faint blue light, never leaving from its place.

A Shimmering silver ring, faint as to the brightness of her servo; gracefully rotated around her shoulder downward. Halfway down her arm; the floating sphere dissolved, merging itself with the ring until it completely vanished into Prowl's frame.

Phoenix shuttered her optics as the clouded feeling swept away. "Wh…what just? Ngh." She clutched her pounding helm, stumbling over her pedes backwards. Only now did her frame react to its sudden lack of energy. Grunting in slight pain; Phoenix used the nearest pillar to assist herself up. "Gahhh," she winced "What the frag did I just…..do."

The frame of Prowl was still hovering before the astonished bird femme, enveloped in a gold glow.

"Can we please get out of here now?" a deep voice came from the shadows "This place freaks me out."

"Realxing," said another "I sure this last place on floor we not have…looked." All of Jetstorm and company turned the corner only to stop in their tracks, jaws dropped and optics wide.

"P-Phoenix…." Jetfire stuttered, not taking his optics away from Prowl's frame. "W-what you do?"

Phoenix never even realized that the trio had arrived, her optics too were occupied. "I…I don't know." She grapsed and backed away quickly; as the shimmering frame was suddenly enveloped by the yellow glow, brightening itself until the bots had to block there optics.

"Is safe?" asked Jetstorm, his visor still blocked.

Phoenix dared first; slowly separating her arms and opening a single optic cautiously. First glance was enough for her to lower both arms. The mech was still there but standing…on his own. His black and gold samurai armour shined like he was never offlined at all. She didn't know what to say. What could you say? The only other time she had seen the risen dead was with Starscream and remembering that…she hoped she didn't make the same mistake twice. It must have been a klick or two stare blankey at the stranger. When his visor flashed her way a small gasp escaped her lip components but nothing else as a small smile slipped the corner of his mouth. "Y-y-you're.."

"PROWL!" Bulkhead charged forward smiling with open arms; the ground shook beneath the other's pedes. "You're alive!" It's great to have ya back!" he scooped up the ninja bot in one fell swoop, squeezing tightly.

"Gracckk! N-nice to be back….B-Bulkhead." The smaller mech gasped, waiting until the wrecker dropped him carefully, wiping the dust off his chest. "Indeed," he smiled "it is good to be back."

"h-how," Jetfire turned to the femme, astonished "how you doing that?"

"I…..I….." she looked down at her servos, gasping when overcast shadowed them, suddenly looking up into Prowl's visor. She couldn't help but feel captivated by it.

"I have to thank you for bringing me back." He shook her servo. Her jaw still frozen, uncertain what to say. 'I owe you my spark."

A very heated flush overtook her cheekplates. "Uh….n-no problem. It was my pleasure. Um," she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

"Thank you. I knew you could do it Eternia…..or do you prefer Phoenix?"

"Do…excuse me? How did you know my name? Well, names?"

"Oh, we've meet before, as you already know." he chuckled "You were going to say so yourself that my spirit was indeed in the room when you went to stasis."

"Wait…You were still there the whole time?!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"I knew it! I knew I wasn't seeing things!And….in my dream too..."

He nodded, his smile fading "Yes, as my spirit can go anywhere, it did not limit itself to even into dreams. I saw the vision of your past home" his helm lowered.

"I remember."

"I am sorry"

"For what? It already has come and gone." The purple femme shrugged, "what's done is done." She smiled sadly.

The room was eerily quiet for a good moment, both Phoenix and Prowl never looking away from each other. "Ahem," the blue jet stepped in, "Not to be breaking, but trial we must be going to. Plus room too creepy getting."

"The trial!" Phoenix clasped her helm, "I'm going to be late!"

"Trail?" Prowl cocked his helm to the panicking femme.

"It's a long story." Bulkhead patted the samurai bot's back as gently as his large servos could. "I'll catch you up later, but Storms right. We gotta get out of here!"

"Following me! Fire shall light way!" The orange jet's servo was engulfed in a burning ball of flame, running down the long crypt hall, with the others trailing behind. Past the graves and proud standing statues they flew out of the engraved door and back down the great hall, with Wheeljack leaving and making way from the lab. "Hey guys, where," the twins did not seem to have heard him as they ran by. "Where are you going? The trials WHOA!" he quickly stepped out of the way before Bulkhead could flatten him with Phoenix and Prowl right behind him; all gathering into the elevator. "PROWL?!" the scientist cried as the doors closed and disappeared to the next floor.

* * *

><p>"There late." Botanica frowned 'Not a good sign."<p>

"Patience." Alpha Trion assured her, his servo on her shoulder, "They may have only gotten caught up in their tour. No need to fret." He took his place at the head of the room.

The femme crossed her arms; still unimpressed. "If you remember, that is exactly what Sargent kup said about her cycles ago and we all remember what happened after that."

None of the councilmen replied or simply turned away as if they did not hear her. Alpha Trion looked down to her sadly, not to help but feel a little disappointed, but he could not blame her for how she felt, or any of them for that fact. He knew how some of them really felt about the winged femme. Though it was hard to tell if it was from their faith in second chances, their trust in him….or just fear. The hearing of rushing pedesteps turned helms, the doors automatically opened allowing the small group of bots in; stopping in an instant.

"Sorry." Phoenix panted "Were late. We…well I, had a bit…of a delay."

"I hope your explanation is valid." Botanica replied coldly.

"W-wellllll."

"I believe I can answer that." The samurai stepped forward, causing almost every jaw to drop without the room. Not a word was nor could be said.

"This…." The elder mech stuttered "This is not possible! H…how."

"It is a long story explination but I promise I will explain when you are done this trial."

"I….alright then." The red mech nodded "But do tell me this one thing; how in Cybertron did you manage to come back to us from the Well of All sparks? "

Prowl's mouth opened to speak but Phoenix pushed forward with servo in the air. "That um…might have been my doing sir." Her cheekplates blushed. "I swear it was an accident..or uh..at least I think it was."

"See?" the femme above scowled "THIS is what we cannot allow nor risk! We do not know of what she is actually capable of other then-"

"That is enough!" every bot turned to Alpha Trion, his voice echoing about the room "Botanica, I respect the reasons of your anger but this is not the time to use your grudges to decide your vote."

The femme only looked at him blankly, saying nothing as she turned away.

Phoenix glanced up at the teal coloured femme. Why did she despise her so much? What was it that she did that was so bad?

"Eternia," her attention shot back to the mech. "I do not know how you managed to pull this miracle off but, I have to ask that you tell no one of this ability of yours."

She nodded.

"That goes for everyone in this room. If this were to be spread to everyone, the way of natural behaviour will be drastically thrown out of balance. Not to mention," he voice darkened "What would happen if Decepticons heard of this. Not only would your life be in danger Eternia but so will everyone's here on Cybertron."

Silent nods were made all around.

"Now, back to the matter at hand." He stood tall and straight amplifying off his authority. "Eternia; we have thought and discussed long and hard about this decision and at last we have come to a final conclusion."

Phoenix gulped silently; spark pounding wildly against her chest plate.

"It is in both good and bad news; depending on your viewing. The positive; that you may travel to and around Cybertron as you wish. With no hassle or assumptions by others."

"And," she paused, "The 'other' news'?"

"According to law Votanis 1 Section 3A" Perceptor blankly stated. "For the personal safety and severe concern for the civilians of the planet Cybertron; no organic being of any kind or species shall be tolerated nor have any contact with Cybertronians."

Never have so many words hurt so much. "So….What does that mean for me?"

Alpha Trion looked down sympathetically "Though you are only part organic we can only make so many exceptions to this law. If we were to ignore it completely the citizens may start to question our ability to severe proper justice and soon unpleasant events will follow. Please do not judge us for this Eternia, but it is law and must be kept for the example for others. But due to this I am afraid we cannot allow you to be a true autobot here on Cybertron."

Phoenix was silent, her servo over the empty space in her chest plate, starring firmly to the ground. "I do not see anything wrong with that sir but this does seem a little unfair."

"I see." He cocked an optic ridge. "Do explain how you feel unjust my dear."

"Well….if anything I think this whole thing is not just based on law but because of whatever I did in the past. Which apparently I am the only one who knows nothing about."

"Surprising." Botanica held her arms behind her back, her expression impossible to read. "Considering how you were the cause of one of the biggest explosions in history."

"Explosion!? What explosion?" from behind; she could feel the shocked stares of the twins and Bulkhead piercing into her back. There was no response, only sympathetic or blank stares shared among the council members.

"Wheeljack has mentioned that you said you wished to seek the bot named Kup correct?" The red mech asked bluntly.

"Y…yes." The bird femme nodded, hiding her slight irritancies for the change in subject.

"If you were to seek any information of your past…he is the one you will want to talk to. Like your 'father' he was a great soldier during the The Great War and is now a well-respected veteran."

"My father?" She gasped.

"Well, at least one of them is." Said the red and black twin casually. He did not look toward Phoenix like she was not even there at all. "Headshot is nothing now but a traito-"

"Silence!" Alpha Trion raised a servo at the mech who weakly stammered back like a sparkling who just yelled at by his parent. The elder mech looked down quickly at Phoenix, his worries being true. Panic and shock had frozen over her face.

"W-what? What do you mean he's…"she didn't know either to cry or scream at the top of her vocals.

"Councillors," Prowl stepped forward, "This femme needs explanation. I mean no offence; but the more you explain the more questions are being asked." He calmly placed a servo on the confused femme's shoulder. "She needs answers. As I think the rest of us."

She stared at him blankly; feeling that servo. Even though she had only just met the mech he was being unbelievably kind; she couldn't help but feel touched.

"As I have said before," the broad voice of Alpha Trion caught her from her trance. We only know so much about you until present Eternia. If it is your real past that you wish to know; Kup is the only bot I know who knows the full truth of your origin. Speak to him and if you still feel unjust from our decision; you are more than welcome to come back for another trial."

Phoenix nodded "Thank you. I will. And where can I find this Kup?"

"I shall tell you momentarily. First; I shall call this meeting to a close until further notice."

The small group watched silently as the councillors turned their backs to them and once again disappeared through the large doors.

Sighing, she stepped down off the pedestal, her optics never leaving the ground. The groups of mech's around her had nor could think of anything to say. The first optics she looked up to were Prowl's; his expression hard to read. "I..um….thanks for that." The corner of her mouth curling into a smile.

"I do owe you remember?" he returned the gesture, "this wasn't much but I hope it helped in some way."

"Heheh trust me. You did more for me then you think."

"Daww look at you two getting along haha." Bulkhead chuckled. Prowl gave an unamused look while Phoenix blushed and giggled back. Jetfire joined as did Jetstorm but slowly his smile faded. "So…what..do you think they mean by you're the cause of an explosion?"

"I…I don't know. I'm not sure I really want to know but….if I want to find how any of this makes sense at all, I guess…"

"No worries." Jetstorm smiled "I sure you have no doings of any disasters."

The femme smiled "That's a nice thought Jetstorm," she patted his arm "But there's only one way to know for sure. Do any of you know this Kup?"

"Well not personally," the green giant scratched his helm "But Optimus has mentioned him a couple of times. In fact he's the one who gave him his name."

"Sentinel Prime's too!" Jetfire exclaimed.

"He is a very well-known veteran." Prowl tucked his arms behind his back. "Most know him for the constant stories he has to tell about his days back in the Great war."

She sighed "Well hopefully one of those stories he remembers is about me and my…Family…my father."

The samurai scratched his helm 'Yes, 'father'. Apart from Sari and earth customs; I don't think I've ever heard of anyone using the word here on Cybertron."

"It is indeed a term we do not use casually Prowl." Gasps escaped the grouped; surprised by Alpha Trion sudden apprence. He stood straight and authoritative, starring straight at Phoenix with a firm yet eased glare. "Do not take it the wrong way when I say you are a very unique bot Eternia. And also, believe that Headshot was indeed as heroic and respected ad his friend Kup."

"Then why is he claimed a traitor?"

The elder mech sighed "That, is something for him to explain. Now,as for his location."

"Yes?" she gazed up at him with hopefulness in her optics.

"The last I heard he is at Iacon's Medical Centre visiting a recovering solider. Rodimus. Most likely you will find him there."

"Iacon Medical Centre. Right. Got it." She nodded

"Do take care Eternia and remember what I said if you still feel unjust."

"I will and thank you for everything." She held out her servo.

"Good luck." He calmly took it; shacking firmly and when he was done, with a turn of his pede; he left into the hall. "Oh and Prowl," he looked back over his shoulder. "Welcome back. You have done a great deal for both our planets. We are all grateful to you. Your team will be glad you have returned." He smiled before disappearing behind the open doors.

"That's something I'd like to hear about." Phoenix smiled.

"Perhaps I will tell you," Prowl kept his watch to the empty doorway. "But of course another time."

* * *

><p>Down the elevator they went and through the lobby; past Cliffjumper's desk. Phoenix made sure to hide at Bulkhead's side to avoid being seen by the red mini-bot. She looked back cautiously, seeing him take no notice but only to the data work in front of him. She sighed in relief and made way for the doors.<p>

"So, to the Med-centre we go?" Jetstorm asked smiling.

She gave him a gracious smile, "Sorry Jetstorm but…this is something I need to do on my own." She was not at all surprised by the shocked stares she received.

"What? But Phoenix you don't even know where it is!" Bulkhead stated.

"Don't worry I managed to snag a map on the way down. Huh. Very different to the one I've seen on earth." She poked a digit at the datapad. Scrolling and enlarging areas. "Well, here we all are all I have to do is follow the roads that lead to the centre." She happily tapped.

"Are you sure?" asked Jetfire "Tiz long walk from here. Plus could dangerous be."

"Brother right," said Jetstorm "Never knowing what bots being around."

Phoenix only kept smiling and shaking her helm. "Nope. Sorry but I want to find my way on my own." Even though the thought made her silently shake in fear. But choosing to be stubborn she ignored it. The purple femme was determined to do this. When Prowl stood up for her back there; over and over in her mind she realized that she could not rely on others forever. If she wanted to prove it to herself; this would be the perfect chance.

"If…that is what you wish." Prowl muttered "But, keep your commlink on and contact us as soon as you get there or if you're in any danger." He flicked a digit in her face.

"Alright, alright can do." She chuckled, moving the digit away from her faceplate. "Besides I'm sure Optimus, Bumblebee and the others would love to see that your …well you know…living."

"True." The black mech smirked. "Good luck Phoenix and remember, comm as soon as you get there. We want to hear everything when you get back."

"I will." Tapping the tablet she made her way into the city streets. Feeling the mech's gaze behind her fade away.

* * *

><p>'Okay,' she thought 'It's a bit more ways than I thought.' The crowds of passing bots made it quite difficult to manuver through, but at least they were too busy rushing by to notice her wings. Whenever the street became less crowded she hid in the nearest allyway, making sure her appendages were hidden by shadow. Even if the council said she was free to roam, there was still the feeling of uncertainty. As far as Phoenix knew no bot knew about her or would even be comfortable around a bot with wings or no vehicle mode.<p>

Oh Primus! What would happen if she had to transform?! How would the others react to a giant fire bird suddenly appearing in the streets?! 'Try not to think of it.' She shook her helm. 'Best thing to do is to just keep out of everyone's way.' Further and deeper into the city, miles from where she must have started. Looking over the map and up to the street sign the femme became confused. "Wait, this should be this street not- Oh primus I must have made a wrong turn!" Lost. Not the one thing the femme wanted to be right now.

Constantly tapping, searching and enlarging the map scrolled everywhere in every which way. "Scrap." Giving up on the map, it was time for plan B. Ask the locals. But how to without causing a panic? "Ok, just stick to the shadows." Sticking her helm out of the ally, looking up and down the somewhat deserted street; she scanned for anyone close enough to ask.

* * *

><p>Humming to himself the corvette walked down the street peacefully looking pas tall the small shops and passer-by's. His red faceplate gleaming, pretending not to notice the admiring glares from bots as he walked by them.<p>

"Oh good," she thought "Finally someone on this side of the street." Cautiously she waited within the shadow of the passage until the mech crossed her way. "Um, excuse me?" she asked quietly.

"Hmm? Yes? How may I help-" The polished mech cut off as he turned, seeing nothing but shadow. "You?" he cocked an optic ridge suspiciously.

"I'm trying to find my way to the Iacon medical centre and I'm kind of lost." She held the map out to him. "Do you mind putting me in the right direction?"

Hesitating he took the pad and quickly glanced it over, with a quick glance back at her every so often "Well my dear it appears you took a wrong turn on Factor Crescent. You'll need to go back and take the left when you get there."

"Oh," Phoenix graciously took back the datapad "Alright, thank you very much Mr?"

"Tracks, and you?"

"Um just a passer-by nothing more." She nervously giggled "I-I'll just go now. Thanks agai-"

"Now hold on their darling. Why don't I just show you? Reshapes we could get to know each other better hmm? He leaned closer, flashing a flirty smile. "If you're injured in any way I must help."

Cheekplates heating up, Phoenix scrambled for a getaway excuse. "I-I-I. No thanks! That's really not necessary! I'm not exactly someone you would want to know. Sooo like I said; thanks for the directions!" With no second thoughts in mind she ran down the opposite direction of the ally leaving the confused Tracks behind.

"Pardon?" he stood bewildered. "Wait a klick! Don't you at least want my comm number?" he started down, chasing soon after. "Ugh, filthy alleyways." He mumbled, wiping what little grim he had on his armour. Looking around; he eventually spotted the familiar shape, but something was off….where those wings?!

Phoenix took no notice to the flustered corvette behind her, still scanning the map until a shrill pierced her audio sensors.

"AAAAAHHHHH! D-D-Decepticon!" the panicking mech pointed.

" Aaaannnd there it is." She sighed. "Look I'm not a con!"

'Freak!" he screeched before running back down the alley.

"Well," she shrugged to the few remaining bots that turned in her direction. "That could have gone better."

The surrounding bots said nothing but starred, quietly shuffling away. She pretended not to notice and continued on her way down the corrected directions. From there she didn't seem to care who saw her, apart from a few double glances from those who passed by; no one really seemed troubled by the femme's appearance. "Well, this isn't too bad know." Her mind wandered. "So just around and down Boltwood Que and ah! Finally." She looked up triumphantly at the towering white and grey building. "Alright truth," she sighed " Here I come."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, who are you looking for?" the nurse bot eyed her suspiciously from behind her desk.<p>

"Rodimus. I believe there's a mech who visits with him quite recently who I desperately need to talk to."

"Hmmm." The medical femme wheeled a short distance in her chair to a file cabnet and shifted her digits through the multipule datapads. "Ah yes." She slipped one out, reading it over. "Rodimus Prime, in intensive care for cosmic rust."

"Cosmic rust? Oh dear." She cringed, though she had no idea what that was. "What floor can I find him?"

"Why are you asking about the visitor and not the patient?" the nurse looked over the opposing femme.

"Oh, but I do want to see Rodimus. I want to wish him well while I'm here, well that and this is the only place I know to find either of them."

'Too honest!" her mind screeched.

"Mmhmm." She gave an unsatisfied glare. "May I see your identification please?"

"My…what sorry?"

"Your identification…if you don't have it on you we can always scan your emblem for authorization." She placed the file on the counter, servo on hip.

"I…" Phoenix servo covered the empty space in her chest plate, looking down sadly. "I'm afraid I don't have it with me at the moment."

"Then I'm sorry hun," the nurse snapped the file back up off the counter, slamming back into the cabinet drawer. "I'm afraid we cannot allow you in to see either of them. If you'd like you may wait in the waiting room for the one you're looking for by all means." She gestured to a square of empty seats.

Phoenix vented deeply, calming her growing irritance toward the nurse. "Fine. Thank you." Twitching a smile, Phoenix sat in the cold plated seat with legs crossed.

"Some magazines there if ya want." Phoenix wasn't sure if she was stating or taunting. "Chances are you'll be here awhile, knowing that mech." She wheeled away to another section of the front desk.

"Oh, I'm not planning on waiting for long." The purple femme smirked. "Right," she whispered "what was that number?"

A flashback in her processer took her back to when Phoenix looked down realizing she had no I.D, she noticed the upside down numbers beside the word that looked like 'mooR."

Back into reality, gazing around the room at passing medics, patients and civilians; she leaped from her seat silently past the head desk nurse while she looked away. Clear around the corner; a group of visitors and medics walked by and into an open elevator. Taking the chance she squeezed her way in. "Excuse me." Tapping the shoulder of a nearby docbot. "What floor would 304 be on?" she smiled.

"That would be the 7th." He smiled back pushing the button.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>The teal coloured mech grumbled, smashing the bottom the vid player's remote in the palm of her servo. "Slaggin' piece of scrap." He cursed between his denta, chewing down hard on a cy-gar.<p>

"Calm down Kup, that thing hasn't worked for ages." The red mech adjusted himself in his berth.

"Hmp! You would think when staying in this dump for a period of time they would at least check if the fragging things worked!" he tossed the remote on the berthside table and sat back in his chair, arms crossed and mumbling.

"It doesn't matter any way the Doc says I'm outta here in 5 megacycles time."

"Pah! Doctors these days. Now back in my day they were…" the door creaked open. "who's there?"

"Um sorry but…are one of you Kup by any chance?" Phoenix asked nervously through the doorway.

For once the veteran was speechless, slowly rising from his seat, "E…..E…."

"Is that?" Rodimus stuttered "It….it can't be."

"Can't be…what?" she looked over the frozen pair worryingly.

"E…Eternia?" Kup walked over to her slowly. Was he dreaming? "Is…is that really you?" she smiled calmly as he reached out and cupped her faceplate. "But how…you…. you were…."

"Yes. Though, most call me Phoenix now." The feel of the gentle servo was embarrassing; like suddenly the memories retuned at last.

"It's…been a long time kid." H-how did you…."

"It's a long story." She sighed. "I was hoping you could…possibly explain a few things to me."

"Well as you can see," he coughed, standing straight "Mr. Hotshot here isn't going anywhere so ya got plenty of time to explain your half of the story." He patted the chair next to him as he sat.

"Hey!" the red mech smirked sarcastically.

"Now," he leaned back in his seat. "Start talk'in hun. How did you get here?"

It was a good thing they were already sitting down or she could have sworn they would have toppled over as she carried on. On and on she went into the beginning when she 'awoke', remembering nothing, the ones she met. To the trial, the discovery of her old home, Ultra Magnus and how she managed to find them. When Phoenix had finished she sat back promptly in her chair, awaiting their response. It took perhaps a click or two before either came around. Rodimus was frozen, starring down into his sheets. "Ultra Magnus…is….offline? For good?"

She nodded briefly "I…I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do."

"I-I know it's just….I can't believe he's actually gone."

Kup placed a servo on his shoulder, rubbing it. "Neither can I kid. Neither can I. Ya need a moment?"

"No" the youger mech waved him off "I'll be fine let's…just change the subject."

"Alright kid….take your time."

Phoenix glanced sadly. She didn't mean to break so harding news on them.

"Eternia," she jumped at the mention of her name. "We do not blame you and it would be best if you didn't blame yourself either. Nothing could have been done."

Phoenix did not look away from the mech's optics, feeling them looking straight through her.

"Eternia I…I am sorry you had to go through all that just to get here." Rodimus murmured. She couldn't find the spark to tell them that she could have healed him…saved him, but he had refused. Would that even make the news less painful? She doubt it.

"Now missy," his blurt broke her focus, "What's this I hear of you taking on a con!?" Kup raised his fists smirking "Now that's my femme! By yourself even! Ha! If that's not proof that you got Headshot's spunk I don't know what does!"

"Speaking of him…" the femme replied softly.

"Ah right." The veteran pinched his cy-gar between his digits, rubbing his helm with his free servo. "So…. you really don't remember anything huh?"

She nodded sadly. Phoenix glanced back to Rodimus; still staring blankly to the ground. Primus what was there to say? Just how close was he to Ultra Magnus? Either way a wave of guilt still haunted over her.

Kup sighed, pinching the base of his olfactory sensor. "Are you sure you want to remember all of it? Every thought that maybe it's better if you did-"

"Please." She quickly looked back and leaned forward, begging, resting a servo over his own. "I did'nt come all this way for nothing. You are my only real chance of discovering and remembering who I really am. And why have all these thing been happening."

He looked straight into her optics firmly, "Ok kid, I'll tell ya but I won't lie; most of it ain't pretty."

"I don't care. I'm ready. I've seen what has become of my home and my mother Eclipse. Now I want to know the rest. I need to know how did this all start?"

The veteran leaned back in his chair, popping the cy-gar back between his denta. 'Alright….I'll tell you."

She shifted in her seat anxiously.

"Ya see back in the day, when The great war was….."

_**To Be Continued…..**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you all enjoyed this latest update! Ok...so I'd just like to point out that I DID NOT like how they took Prowl off the show! SO pissed! So..surprise! He's back babeh! TAKE THAT CN!<br>Anywhozitz, I hope this made you excited for the the big reveal chapter coming soon! **_


	15. Forgotten Lullaby pt1

Forgotten Lullaby ~ Pt 1

_**"Ya see back in the day, when The great war was over and settling down me and Headshot; your father, a fellow soldier in my battalion…and soon became closest friend, where off on our last mission before we were to be dismissed from the army. Nothing to glamorous; we were to inspect all the surrounding moons and planets etc for any survivors equipment ..err, you get the drill. But don't take me lightly! There was always danger in whatever ya did. No matter how small the task may seem. 'Member the War JUST ended, there was still large chances of certain 'things' comin up and bitin' ya when you least expect it.**_

_**Anyway, it all started back when he and I were on our last stop on Zeta4; one the smallest and desolate planets in our solar system. Wasn't much to look at but that's what could have made it a good place for any surviving soldiers, friend or enemy to hide. **_

_**Me and Headshot took off from our camping post, doing the usual patrol somewhere on the other side of the big rock when we noticed something….**_

"Huh, what the frag was that?!" Headshot gulped, watching the tail of a comet slowly disperse.

"Urgh," Kup grunted, glancing at the last ammo clip with a cringe, too tired from all of this slag, "this better not be more suicidal idiots!"

"Um," shaking off the initial shock, the Autobot took a deep intake, "we need to be thorough for this mission, whether we like it or not we have to check it out either way."

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate you for making me honest?"

"Plenty."

"I hate you for making me honest."

"D'aw," the car laughed and made sure his gun was fully loaded, "come on, you know you love me!"

"… aft," Kup tiredly chuckled and followed, "so what's the plan? The usual?"

"Yeah," the mech nodded, "the usual."

"Okay," the Wrecker nodded and circled around the area, quickly leaving, "I'll see you in ten!"

"All right," the veteran sighed with relief, seeing as the finishing line of the mission was close, "let's see what they are up to this time!"

This assignment was long, exhausting and dangerous … not that he minded the dangerous part, not like there was anyone waiting for him back home. These missions, they were the only times when he got to meet up with people and actually get something worthwhile done, something! For crying out loud, he never knew what else to do with his function … not that he had a choice to begin with, the Magnus drafted everyone he could into military service. Ever since he was a young cadet; training became the routine, missions were his whole life; apathy was his only companion, his friend, his bondma…

"Aaaah," a whimper suddenly permeated the air, "anah, oh, no, no!"

"… what the," the reflexes kicked in and immediately the soldier jumped behind cover, ready to spring into action, "okay, focus!"

"… aaah," someone tried to climb out of the little crater, a thin figure slowly emerging out of the smoke, struggling, crawling out of the crater.

"Okay," Headshot carefully followed the figure with his scope, "this is not a Decepticon model I've ever seen …"

"… ahn," a … someone … or something … came out, with wings, a million sparkling dots glowing all over its skin, gorgeous golden patterns over the body, majestic wings fluttered as they swung the fumes away, beautiful white hair, slim arms and legs charred, two antennae nervously twitching as two blue glowing orbs desperately searched the near-by area, "Ahh," it rubbed its head, turning back to the crater "No! No, this shouldn't have ha…"

"Arms up in the air," Headshot quickly stepped out, pointing his gun at her, "this doesn't have to get ugly who..er….whatever you are!"

Gasping in surprise and fright, the alien jumped, raising her arms. "Please, don't kill me! I-I lost control of my ship and I'm lost!"

"So I see," he stepped forward cautiously, gun still raised, never letting his optics leave the stranger. "What's your name?"

"Eclipse." She carefully took a step back with slight fright on her face.

"And just what kind of alien are you?"

"I-I am from a race called Eternal beings."

"A….wait…I've heard of your kind, ya, you're supposed to be some kinda...mythical alien that sparklings are told in stories."

"Do I look mythical to you?" she lightly chuckled, nervously smiling.

"Errr…well no but hey! Don't even try the play nice routine."

"Please," she took a step forward "I just need to fix my ship and I'll be on my way. I swear I mean no harm."

"Well….seeing how you have no weapons; I suppose I can believe you on that one. What's wrong with your ship?"

"Possibly a malfunction somewhere I'll need to check." Her hair flowed gracefully, turning back to the crater.

"Hold it!" Headshot ordered "Not without me."

The glowing alien nodded, "Very well." She carefully slid down the curved inner wall of the crater with the mech closed behind. The smoke was still too thick to see through, eventually losing sight of Eclipse.

"Hey! He called blindly. "Where'd you go?" The loud clang of something metallic put him more on edge, holding the gun in both servos.

"Cough! I'm over here." A voice called through the rising fog.

He turned around; Eclipse was sitting on the nose of the ship, waving the smoke the last of the smoke away from her face, coughing. The lid was lifted exposing a strange looking engine, still smoking upward. "Oh…..ok then. So what seems to be the problem?"

"Well from what I can see…." She leaned in, her top half disappearing behind machinery. "Oh…oh dear.."

"What is it?" the mech asked, slightly distracted and staring at the strange femme's bent over frame…her smooth and…glowing- he shook his head. Focus!

"Looks like this might take a little longer then I thought."

"Oh? How so?"

"The engine is a little more damaged then I anticipated." She came into full view again. "I suppose it would be out of line if I asked if you not tell anyone I was here wouldn't it?" She turned to him with a sorrowful face. He looked back into her deep into her glowing blue eyes.

"Well," he sighed "Proper protocol WOULD be for me to bring you in." Her reaction was as he suspected; exhaling sadly, sliding down the nose of the ship. "But," he smirked as she stopped in surprise. "I…..don't see why I should since you're only fixing your ship to leave."

A small smile crossed her face. "Thank you."

"Ya well," he didn't know why his faceplates were burning up so much; it was only a small favour. Nothing to be court marshalled for anyway….he thought. "It's nothing. Just make sure you're well hidden."

"I will." She nodded, climbing her way back to the engine. "By the way I never caught your name."

"Headshot."

"Then, thank you Headshot." She smiled.

"Your uh….your welcome." A servo rubbed the back of his helm, avoiding her gaze, unable to see her growing smile towards him. Swallowing, he looked back, the smoke had finally vanishing. Well at least now no one would see that. He watched Eclipse work silently, paying no attention to the showdown that crept along the crater's ring. "So, look um," he mumbled. "H-how long do you think-"

"LOOK OUT!"

Next thing; Eclipse had slammed herself into his chest, collapsing into the ground. What was that about? A shadow flew over the pair; slamming hard enough into the crater's wall; a cloud of dust formed and shielded it from site. "The frag?"

"Are you ok?"

He looked down surprised; looking up into his where Eclipse's eyes. He didn't realise how bright she was….how TRULY bright her body glowed. Like a milky way up close. "I-uh ya I'm fine. Thanks for that." He quickly wiggled from under her and rose to his pedes, gun at the ready. "Get behind me." Eclipse did as she was told, watching worryingly.

"What-what is that?" she asked, seeing the creature crawling from the cloud of dirt.

"An insecticon." He growled, holding his weapon straight out ahead of him in both servos.

The con took a few steps before stopping and staring at the couple. Its wings twitching and buzzing.

"You better have a good reason for being here con." He grunted between his denta.

"Insecticon see sparkly fly lady crash crash." It buzzed, its sight eerily turning to Eclipse, with hunger in its optics. "Insecticon want to know what they taste like like."

Eclipse slightly backed away.

Headshot clicked his gun, "Wrong answer." BANG! Before the shot hit the ground the bug had jumped into the air, vanishing. Thinking quickly, he backed up into Eclipse, backing her into the ship's side as he searched for the con. "Think you can reach the cockpit?" he asked, sight never looking back.

"I-I think so." She stammered nervously.

"Alright….I want you to climb quickly and lock it tight got it?"

"Yes."

"Ok…..go!" through he did not look back he could hear the Eternal Being climbing up. He did not move from his past until he heard a satisfying 'CLUNK'. Good. At least she was safe. Now….to call for back-up? or not to call for back-up? It was bad enough that that thing could eat almost anything but one alone was hard enough for a group of autobots to take down. "Ah, what the pit." He shrugged, carefully crawling up the crater side.

Eclipse watched the mech worryingly through the cracked window. Could he take on this creature by himself? What if he can't? Her mind whirled with ideas of what she could possibly do but nothing stood out that seemed remotely helpful. "There has to be something that I can do." She gazed over the ship's controls. Very few lights were on and the dials either seemed to be cracked or missing complete. "Maybe the weapons system is still intact." She flicked a switch. Nothing happened. "Sigh…great." Suddenly shots were heard from outside, making the alien jump, looking out the window once more.

Headshot just could not hit the blasted thing; it was jumping all over. "Dang blast it, hold still!" he growled, switching his upper body every which way; gun at the ready.

"Autobot lousy shot." Its voice echoed mocked in the distance.

"Your wrong bug." The mech raised his weapon to optic level, arm stiff and steady. His gaze never leaving the pile of boulders ahead where faint buzzing was heard. One step in; and the insecticon jumped into the air straight at him. "They don't call me Headshot for nothing." He pulled the trigger, the shot hitting it square in the helm, spinning the con to the ground where it landed on the ground on its back, unmoving.

"That's more like it."

"Thank the universe your alright!" a voice called from behind.

"Wha-Hey! I told you to wait in the ship!" he turned to the smiling alien, running up from beyond the crater's edge.

"I thought for sure that creature would hurt you!"

"Naw, he was just cranky that I forgot to take him for a walk today."

"Ha ha ha." She looked up to him graciously. "Thank you again."

"I could get used to all this thanking." He smiled.

She cocked an unseen eyebrow. "Enjoy it while I'm still here." The alien cautiously walked up to the unmoving insecticon. Squinting, she inspected it over. What she was looking for he didn't know but he wasn't about to ask; the way he saw her antennas flitter all over its frame.

"So uh…like I was saying before; how long do you think you'll be here?"

"Not sure, but I'll make sure to make quick work of it."

"Alright, as long as-"

"Hey! Shoty! You alright?" a voice crackled loudly through his commlink.

"Uh ya…ya..everythings fine Kup." The mech looked down into the crater. "Nothing but an asteroid."

"Well took you long enogh to report back!"

"Aw I missed you too."

"Can it you. You get your aft back to base a.s.a.p!"

"Yes sir." He mocked before shutting the communication off.

"Everything alright?" Eclipse asked, walking p to him.

"Nothing I could'nt handle, but I doubt they keep away from here for long."

"I understand." She nodded "I'll work through the night, hopefully I'll be gone by tomrr-"

"MOVE!" Headshot threw the being to the side, avoiding the insecticon pouncing onto her back but have its pinchers dig deep into his stomach plating. "Grraahhh!"

"Headshot!" she ran to him looking over the wound. Wires and gears were exposed through the gash, energon dripping down his side.

"I…I'm fine." He sputtered, unable to rise. "Get *cough* get to the ship."

"No! I'm not leaving you this time!"

"Go! *cough*"

"Forget it," she gently lifted his helm. "This time I'm helping you."

"N-n-no."

"Listen to autobot creature creature." The insecticon buzzed from behind them. "It better not to see me make lunch out of him him."

Eclipse stood, facing the con with a piercing glare. "You will leave insecticon!" she jerked a finger in a random direction. "and leave him alone!"

The con buzzed loudly as if it was mockingly laughing at her. "Fly lady think she can tell insecticon what to do? You no give orders to me! I make snack out of both of you!" he lept at her.

A flash of white and blue blinded the bug back a stance. "Nahh!" feeling the warmth of the light it looked back only to find itself facing a ginormous flaming blue bird.

"CCCAAAAAAWWWWWW!" it screeched down to it, spreading it wings, reveiling it's true size, freighting the bug back.

"I-i-i-insecticon not like b-big birds! B-bot not worth this!" as fast as it came; it turned tail and bolted off into the unknown distance.

When she was sure it was gone, she shrunk down to normal shape and size, running to the fading mech's side. "Headshot…Headshot! Please stay with me!"

"That….that was an awesome trick. *cough*."Can all your kind do that?"

"I'll tell you once you've healed." She stroked his helm.

"I-I doubt I'll be sticking around much longer." He heaved. "If anything before I go…*hack*…I believe it's my turn to thank you." A small smile stretched over his face.

She returned the gesture. "Don't say that, you'll be up and moving in just a moment."

"Oh yea, in just one klick I'll be up and hopping around like a petro-rabbit."

"Quiet now and let me help you." She moved over to his gash.

"Twice in a row? You know I'm really starting to like you *cough*."

"That's enough sarcasm from you." Calmly she placed her hands over the fatal wound, the mech's optics slowly fluttering shut and silver colors fading. A faint yellow glow softly radiated from her hands over the mech's still frame. Her eyes shut and hands glowing as the insides of Headshot's wound began to place themselves together again. By the time the outer shell started to seal itself; the tips of Eclipse's antennas began to grey. Optics opening slowly; Headshot slowly rose, rubbing his helm.

"slag." He mumbled "What….what did you-" he looked around, quickly spotting Eclipse passed out on the ground on her side. "Eclipse!" Come on! Keep with me here!" he stroked her face.

"Mmmm…nngh." She rolled her head to the side, he gasped as the yellow glow returned to the tips of her antennas, eyes opening slowly.

"Welcome back." He smiled, sighing in relif. "Guess I really do owe ya big time."

A small chuckle escaped her lips. "Well I did owe you in the first place."

"Come on," he helped her up carefully. "I better head back. You gotta tell me how you did that fanct trick of yours." He winked.

"Haha perhaps. We'll have to see." She turned away, looking over her shoulder. "Tomorrow?"

He nodded smiling. "Tomorrow."

**"… _Well," Phoenix lost her patience the longer the silence continued, "what happened next?"_**

**"_Now just hang on a klick! I never said I was done!" the old mech grumbled. "So, after that unknown fiasco and me hammer'in down on your father for being the usual tarty mudflap that he was when we got back to camp base; we head back out for another round of scourging. And of course he goes out by himself. Never really brought anything to my mind at first, but by the third day my suspicions got the best of me; after I saw Headshot sneaking out of camp late at night. Usually with food or some sort of part of equipment. So one night I decided to follow him…."_**

"Eclipse?" Headshot called into the darkness. "You there?"

"Eclipse?" Kup wondered to himself, hiding against a boulder.

"I'm here!" a female's voice called from within the hillside cave. "Did you bring it?"

"Ya I got it."

Kup waited until Headshot vanished into the shadows of the cave, following quickly behind. Avoiding to be seen, he placed a servo along the cold stone wall, following the noises until a small light illuminated the area ahead. "The slag you hiding kid?" Quietly he moved into the light, bolting behind another boulder.

"So is this that all you need?" The sliver and purple mech reached up, passing the small metal gear to a shadow above him.

"Mmmhm. Yup that should be it."

Kup's jaw dropped, looking over the sky. Asteroid his aft. He moved deeper into the opening, peering over the ridge looking onto Eclipse and Headshot peering into the engine of the slightly dented ship.

"Who or what is sweet Cybertron is that!?" he blinked at Eclipse unbelievably.

"Can you pass me that cog please?" she pointed down at the floor where a pile of parts lay.

"Sure can." Headshot handed it to her, his servo gently cupping hers as he dropped it into her palm, and slowly moving it away. He maybe a little aged but Kup knew the look that glazed over the young mech's faceplate.

"So…" Kup stepped out from his hiding place; scaring the other two into panicked gasps. "This outta be a good explination." He rested his fists on his hips, biting down fiercely on his cy-gar, scowling.

"Kup wait," headshot held up his servos "I can explain."

"Ya better."

"This is Eclipse. She's…well she's an Eternal being."

Kup looked at him bluntly, "Ya…and I'm Unicron. You really expect me to believe that?"

"You know what she is then?"

The teal mech looked at the fellow autobot, to the alien sitting on the ship's roof, grunting. "So….when did this little friendship happen? My guess is the day you decided to be late back to base?"

"You could say that." The silver mech shrugged.

"Slaggit Headshot you know the protocol! You practically live by it!"

Headshot did not reply, only lowered his gaze, looking away from his fellow solider. "We need to bring her in." he ignored her gasp.

"No!" Headshot exclaimed "Please Kup you can't tell anyone!"

"And why shouldn't I? Just how long did you think you could keep this under wraps!?"

"It…it wasn't supposed to be this long of a wait…." He looked up to Eclipse. "Things just got..complicated. The engine was a bit more damaged then realized and..well I just couldn't let her starve."

"So you've been going behind out team's and my back; sneaking limited food rations and parts that-"

"I only took the ones I knew we had no use for."

"All the same! You should have told me at least!"

"I…I know Kup but I-"

"What? Couldn't trust me enough?!"

"Excuse me!" both mech's turned there helms, jumping to see Eclipse suddenly standing right in front of them. "Are you sure there is nothing we can do to keep this secret ?"

Kup didn't say anything for the first few moments, only starring, stunned. He wasn't sure if it was fear or just instinct from the war that put his frame so on edge. "I...well, 'fraid there isn't much of anything I can do. Protocol is protocol."

"Please," she clasped her hands together under her chin. "I mean no harm to anybody, I only need to fix my ship and I will be on my own way."

"Sigh…"

**"_So after a while of argument and arrangement, I finally decided to keep Eclipse's cover."_**

**"_Wow." Rodimus sat up with a smirk. "I never knew you to be such a rule breaker Kup."_**

**"_Yay a I'm a real rebel, now hush up and let me finish." He leaned back in his chair. "as I said; I kept Headshot's secret on the down low just as promised, though one night after scouraging and his daily visit I decided I needed to confirm a certain issue with him. Let's just say this is where the drama comes in…"_**

Headshot sat silently on the edge of his berth, staring blankly at the ground, servos together between his knees.

"You alright?" Kup poked his helm through the tent flap.

"Huh?..Oh! ya I'm fine. Why ya ask?"

"Nothing. A few of the fellas outside where just starting to question where you've been heading out to late in the night, but I put them to rest."

"Ya did'nt threaten them again did ya?" the sliver mech chuckled.

"Naw, that bit gets old fast. I just told 'em that you go on walks."

He shrugged, "Ah, good simple explanation I guess."

"Siigghh. Look Shoty, I need to ask you something, something that will possibly give us both relief."

"I just went a few klicks ago." The younger mech jerked his thumb to the outside.

"I MEANT SPARK WISE YA AFT!"

"Oh ya? What's that?"

The teal mech pulled up a crate and sat shifting his cy-gar to the other side of his mouth. "How close…would you say you and Eclipse are?"

For once Headshot had nothing to say, only to stare at Kup surprised. "Err…well..I wouldn't say that we were that close but uh…"

"Have you…uh," Kup scratched the back of his helm, cheekarches slightly blushing. "Done anything…you know."

"Oh ya all the time," he waved his servo smugly, "almost every time you turn you're back to us."

"I'm serious."

"Alright alright."

"Well?"

"Once….a couple of weeks ago." His optics avoided Kup's who only nodded, turning to look in the other direction.

"So…you two are-?"

"I…I don't know. I feel something's there but…I don't know if she feels the same way too."

"Have you told her?"

"Ya..but…she said she wasn't sure or if it would even work out." He sighed rubbing his helm between his servos. "I dunno mech, what is there to do?"

"What am I? Cupidbot?" Kup crossed his arms. "Look, in all honesty…I think you should move on. I'm not saying it's the whole different race thing…well…kinda, but as far as I've known ya this is the first time you've ever shown any interest in someone. Perhaps it's just the excitement from a new experience."

"Ya, maybe." Headshot continued to stare at the ground.

Kup patted his shoulder "Better get into stasis, night."

"Night." He didn't bother to look up as the other left the tent.

Later that night; Headshot twisted and turned in his berth, unable to sleep. All he could think about was the night before; when he finally confronted Eclipse sitting by a cliffside.

"Eclipse."

"Hmm?" she looked back to him; her blue eyes and waving white hair glowing in the darkness.

"I..I need to tell you something." He sat beside her, legs dangling over the side, avoiding her gaze. 'I think I love you."

"Uh..oh." she looked at him astonished.

"Sorry to make this sound cheesy but…I-I've been giving a lot of thought after…that night and well; I've pretty much come to the final conclusion that….I've never cared so much about a person before. Eclipse I," he took her hands into his, starring deeply into her face. "I love you and ..I want you to be my bondmate."

"Headshot I…I don't know what to say honestly."

"I…was wondering if you felt the same way too."

"Headshot, you're a very handsome bot but," she sadly looked away, pulling her hands from his grasp and into her lap. "I…just don't know if I do."

"Oh….I see."

"I just….think I need some time to think about it. I mean…will you kind ever be excepting of me? Of us?"

"I suppose not." He looked away when a soft hand cupped his chin; pulling his stare back to her.

"Give me some time to think about it." She smiled.

Placing a servo over her warm hand; he nodded.

Giving up; he stayed staring up into his ceiling. Was he really not tired? Or was he just impatient? His time on Zeta4 was running out yet she still hadn't made up her mind. He needed to know.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, soooooo this chapter was a lot longer then I thought, so looks like I'm breaking it down into following chapters. <strong>

**How do you like so far? Do you find Phinny's parents intresting? Stay tuned as I reveil the rest of Her past!**


	16. Forgotten Lullaby pt2

Forgotten Lullaby ~ Pt 2

Headshot looked around the campground, nerves on edge passing by the other autobots who were packing away boxes and crates onto the ship's cargo hold. Only the few remaining tents and the contents inside were left in place. The mech only stood and stared endlessly until a servo landed on his shoulder. "Ya gonna be ok?"

"About what?"

"You know….us leaving...saying good bye."

"What? Oh that! Yay a I'll be fine." He knew from the tone he used Kup would never go for it. How right; Kup glanced at him sternly, optics sending quite shivers up his armour.

"You haven't told her yet have you?"

"Course I ha-"

"Don't lie to me Headshot. Why haven't you told her yet?"

The mech sighed "I….I just wanted her to think she had more time to think about it."

"And then what?" the teal mech rested his fists on his hips. "Suddenly put her on the spot to decide klicks before we go? Does that sound fair to you?"

Headshot looked at the older bot unsurely. He was right. What was he thinking? Actually, this whole thing had his mind in a blur. Both common senses and rationality had both eluted him, sending his subconscious into a spiral. "Siighh….no. It's not. I'll go tell her this aftern-"  
>"Nope. Ya tellin' her now."<p>

"But I have guard duty with-"

"I'll take your place, no more excuses. You. Go. Now." He viciously shoved the other mech, pointing to the woods. "And don't bother comin' back until ya tell her."

"Alright, alright! I'm going!"

Kup watched until the silver car transformed and disappeared from site. "I hope you realize what you're getting into kid." He sighed and switched his cy-gar to the other side of his mouth. "Don't be surprised if it starts to hurt."

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>So then he told her and then they got bonded right?" Phoenix chirped.<em>**

**"_Slag it! Will ya let me finish! You wanna know the whole story or what?" the old mech exclaimed._**

**"_Well it would cut some time if ya skipped through some parts." Rodimus shifted in his berth. "I mean we kinda already figured out what hap-"_**

**"_Shut it the pair of ya! I'm telling the story my way and that's final!"_**

**"_Ok! Ok!" the younger bots slightly leaned away."_**

* * *

><p>"Hey," He came from behind her as she looked over the Cliffside.<p>

"Hey." She turned, weakly smiling back.

"Look um..I have something to tell you. We are actually leaving in about 4 day's time."

"Oh," she held back a gasp, behind a white hand over her lips "that soon? But I thought you said-"

"I'm sorry…I…guess it must have slipped my mind. Kup needs help finishing half his drinks you know." He nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of his helm and avoiding her worrisome gaze.

"I see…." It must have been some klicks or so before either of said a word. Eclipse was the first to turn and stare up into his blue optics. "Headshot..you must understand that this is not an easy decision for me."

Panic jolted up and around his spark, feeling it pound against his chest. Why? If it was the other way he would have gladly come and live with her. Her scooped her hands and clasped them in his own. "Why? Why is it so hard for you? Do you not like me that way? I know we only been together because of your ship but…Slag it Eclipse; I KNOW we both feel it….that…you know; 'spark'! If I had to do the same; I would choose you!"

Her expression was hard to read, he hoped that she could see how much he was hurting for an answer. But his spark only shrunk when she slowly slid her hands out of his. "Would you? You would just leave the home you have always known and the friends you have without any notice? You would just willingly leave Kup your best friend; without any trace of a good bye?"

"Well," the mech's cheekplates burned. She did raise a good point, but it did not stop the small irritance inside from growing. "Maybe not but…you told me you haven't seen your family in eons, nor been to your planet. So what is it that's stopping you?"

"Headshot," the anger rise in her voice struck him like a knife, her eyes glaring sharply. "I may not have been home for some time; but that does not mean that I do not have to forget about my people's culture. Finding a mate is a big deal to us." The mech stood dumbstruck; watching the golden winged alien flare. The tips of her hair turned from blue to red, the white dots that were stars turned black. It was like her entire frame inverted as she ranted on. "You're turning this whole thing around like I have nothing else to care about! Like I have nothing else in my life! Well believe it or not I do! We cannot just simply drop everything for one we might consider to have feelings for!"

"Consider!? CONSIDER!?" Patience reached its peak. Headshot bore his denta angrily "You're 'considering' liking me? What? Do I need an interview too?"

"Headshot you don't understand!"

"I think I understand enough to know that I'm apparently not good enough for you to 'consider' being with!"

"Headshot I-"

"You know what? Forget it! Just….fix your ship and go already!" With a stomp of his pede; he turned and marched as quickly as he could away from her…away from the horrible mess he had just made. His denta grinded, but he wasn't sure if it was from the anger or the tears he was fighting to hold back. He marched; avoiding Eclipse's now saddened gaze from behind. Her body fading back into its natural bluish-black.

Returning to camp base he ignored everyone, never pardoning himself when he bumped into another. Even Kup; who was about to speak but was snubbed by a cold shoulder that disappeared behind a tent flap.

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Wait…you're making this up right? He couldn't think that that was it?" Phoenix was balancing on the edge of her seat<em>.**

**'_See? Now if I went and skipped all this you would have never known how the rest of the story fits together!" The teal mech tapped the tip of his cy-gar; letting the ash fall to the floor if not disintegrating in the air._**

**"_Ok you were right." She gestured with palms in the air. "Please go on." She folded her leg._**

**"_Right." He leaned back against the bedside table with his elbow. "Where was I? Ah yes…a couple of days later…"_**

* * *

><p>"Kid?" Kup poked through the tent flaps, scanning the bare inside. "Kid?" There was still no answer. He stepped inward, there were only a few small crates shoved in a corner left. Everything else was packed on the ship ready to go; there wasn't much time for a game of hide-and-seek. "Kid where are y- oh there you are." He found the mech sitting on a crate bent over his knees in the shadows of the corner. "Siigghh…look…Headshot; I tried to warn you. I didn't want ya to get hurt with the reality of things but…that's just how it is." He started to worry when the other mech didn't reply. "Look um, I talked to Eclipse later that day; she told me what happened and I won't deny that I probably would have felt the same way you did but what you said before you left-"<p>

"I know." Came a small reply. "It was uncalled for. I should have considered her feelings as well but," he sighed "I was in such high hopes of finding someone to..ACTUALLY care about….apart from you Kup. Someone…to give me a reason to go home." Kup didn't know what to say; never has he heard Headshot speak straight out like this before. Not without some sort of smart-aft quirk anyway. "No, I needed the hurt Kup. I guess it was just one more life lessons I needed to learn. Anyway," the silver mech rose to his pedes, never glancing over to the other. "It's too late now. She's gone. My only regret is…I never got the nerve to say I'm sorry." He paused in the tent opening, starring blankly into Kup's optics.

"Aw kid, look I-"

"It's fine. Besides…maybe I helped her to avoid anyone who is anything like me." Again both mechs were silent. Headshot looked down, scuffing his pede into the dirt. "Welp...might as well finish packing. Nothing left for us here." He grabbed the closest crate next to him and quietly left; leaving Kup alone with his thoughts and sighs.

A couple of mega cycles later everything had been stored away. Nothing but a few dents and scorch marks in the ground where left from where ever anything was originally placed. "All right mech's," the lead shouted "Let's go move out! Where heading home!" the group rejoiced with whistling quick swings of metal flasks, lining up and marching onto the ship for their new war-free home.

Kup held back from the rest of the group, not seeing Headshot anywhere among the crowd. He looked back past the last few remaining rejoicing bots to find the younger mech starring off into the starry sky in the opposite direction. When Kup placed a servo on his shoulder the mech flinched and turned back over his shoulder with widened optics. "Oh…hey." He said calmly.

"Hey." Kup let out a small smile "You know uh…once we get down there it`s gonna be one pit of a party. Not just for our victory but for a few old bots and my self's retirement. What do ya say?" Headshot forced out a small smile, draping an arm over Kup's shoulders.

"Sure. Sounds good. I think where both going to need it anyway." The teal mech placed his own arm over the others. "Don't worry. You'll be fine. Drink?" He held out up a flask of High-grade.

"Haha sure." Headshot swung down a mouthful.

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Now it was a bit more than half way home when we noticed some funny goings on down in the storage compartment…"<em>**

* * *

><p>"What the slag was that?" said a mech.<p>

"What was what?" asked another.

"I swear I saw something glowing move in there!" the first bot looked through the door's small window.

"Oh for Primus sake, if you that scared of a little vermin just move and I'll get it for ya." Kup grumbled shoving the mech out of the way and pulling out his blaster out of its holder. "Headshot, come on. You need the practise anyway."

"I think you've got that the other way around old-timer." Headshot smirked.

"Watch it." He scowled, but not for long. It was good to know his friend's sense of humour was coming back. Blasters at the ready they slowly made their way into the dim room.

"You femmes have fun," the second mech scoffed "just make sure not to break anything."

"No promises mame." Kup taunted as the steel door closed. They maneuverered through and over the mounds of crates and tarps, lifting anything that something small could hide under.

"Looks like there's nothing here." Headshot put down his wrists. "Guess he was just seeing things-"Something thumped among the shadows; the mechs reacted rising their weapons once more.

"That didn't sound like any small vermin to me." Kup cautiously stepped forward to the direction of the noise. There was still silence again, no noise whatsoever but the humming of the ship's engine; echoing throughout the ship. Headshot looked all around but saw nothing until a quick flash of white whizzed by. "HEY!" The mech took off after it. "Kup! I got it!" he called, trapping the white glow into a corner.

"I got….Eclipse?!"

"Uh…hiya." She waved with a nervous smile.

"Shoty! What the pit are you yelling abou- Eclipse?!" the teal bot mimicked Headshot's reaction. "What the slag are you….how? Where you come from?!"

"Eclipse," Headshot lowered his weapons, unconsciously grasping her glowing white hands in his own. His words were lost; he muttered whatever sentences he could think of. "I thought you left. I thought you had gone back, I…I…" a calm hand slid over his cheekplate; he looked deep into her eyes. In the shadows her entire body lit up, her smile only becoming more beautiful by the soft glow around her lips.

"I never left Headshot." She spoke quietly.

"I'll uh…I'll leave you two alone." Said Kup. Headshot didn't even realize that all he did was turn around and whistled to himself. "Just act like I'm not here."

"You…never left? After all those horrible things I said?"

"The truth is...you were right."

"I was?"

"He was?" Kup looked over his shoulder.

"I thought you weren't here?"

"Yeah yeah I'm turning back ya drama queen."

"Hehe yes you were." She pressed closer, yet avoiding his optics "I haven't seen my family in a long time and…honestly I don't think I have any intention of going back."

"But then why did you-"

"I...I was nervous. The thing is, in my culture a mate is rare. Usually only royalty is allowed to breed if not we must ask permission to have one. Which is…more than frequently denied."

"Whoa whoa wait…permission? Assigned? That sounds horrible!"

"My kind, as you know can live for…basically almost forever. So we can't have new one's popping here and there."

"Ahh" He nodded "So this is all about population control."

"Well, yes, on my planet. But I know realize; I'm not on my planet anymore." She finally looked up to him smiling. "I guess I was just scared of what would happen if I met with another species instead of my own kind and…I think I've had more than enough time to make my final decision."

"And…that is?" his spark raced.

"I do love you and..I will gladly be your bondmate." Her lips gently pressed against his.

"But," he slowly broke away "What about your ship?"

"It was fixed weeks ago Headshot." She giggled with a blush.

"What?"

"I fixed it the within the first week we met."

"So, then why did you stay for so long?"

"Because after that attack by the insecticon I kinda of…found you interesting and the longer I stayed the more I…" she shrugged "Though I didn't know you liked me too until you came out and told me that night. But after you did I...I don't know, I guess I was overwhelmed by either panic or excitement and that's when the whole culture thing came in and I just didn't know what to do…"

"Eclipse."

"and then you said to go so I thou-mmm.." This time, it was her face being cupped; lips silenced by the other pair pressing against them."

"It's alright." His servos slid up her back, holding her close and avoiding ruffling her feathers. "You're here now. That's all that matters."

"Ahem," came a scoff "not to be a killjoy in this lovely reunion but there is the problem of..oh I don't know….SNEEKING AN ETERNAL BEING ONTO CYBERTRON WITH NO ONE SEEING?!"

"Hate to say it," Headshot released his embrace a bit; "but he's right. How did you sneak in here anyway?"

"I snuck on board when everyone boarded and the door only started to close." She replied.

"Obviously it won't be that easy when we land home." Kup searched around, inspecting every large crate he could find. "Maybe one of these can come in handy." He ripped the lid off one that was long and wide. "Nothing in here but junk anyway. Hop in."

"I..well." she shrugged. "Alright."

"Just one more problem." Said Kup helping Eclipse hop into the crate. "Where and how the blazes are you going to live if you're in risk of being scene at every turn? I mean..ya can't just walk around being all…" he waved his servo up and down as is showing eclipse as a display. "That."

"In case you've forgotten Kup," Headshot crossed his servos with a smirk. "In which likely you have; I have my old house back on Moon base 2."

"Ah right." The older solider pretended to ignore. "That old shack. As isolated as that farming quadrant is I don't know how you," he nudged the alien's arm "Are gonna be able to live with this runt and his…lifestyle."

Headshot shrugged his shoulders. "What? So it'd probably got a few dust bunnies and webs here and there since I left a couple years ago. Nothing a little clean-up won't do."

"You had all that BEFORE you joined the ranks! Believe me," he cocked an optic ridge, still gazing at Eclipse "It is a TRUE mechcave."

"Excuse me if I'm not as uptight on organization as you are." The alien giggled between the two, "Seems like you're going to need a female touch around there."

"That's the LIGHT way of putting it."

Headshot gave no reply but a crossed-armed shrug.

"Alright, if we want this to work we need to keep this all on the down low. Eclipse, try to make yourself comfy as possible and well make sure no one moves ya but us." Kup explained as she lay back into the semi-empty crate; shoving the remaining pipes out of her way.

"We'll know it's you with this." The blaster attached to Headshots arm turned, than with a small streak of blue laser; marked the lid of the crate with a star.

Eclipse nodded nervously. "Ok. I trust you."

"See ya soon." The silver mech smiled. After she laid back the duo lifted the metal lid back on top, Headshot making the final fuse around its edge's.

"You two done making out yet?" came a call from the door.

"Like your helm there's nothing in here ya crankshaft!" the old mech growled. 'Nothing but the usual junk. Come on Headshot." A servo slapped down on the other shoulder. "She'll be fine."

Starring down on the crate for a few klicks longer; he turned and marched from the strange compartment following behind Kup.

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Whoa whoa wait…" Rodimus tossed his servos in the air and shaking his helm. "You mean to tell me you ACTUALLY snuck an alien species onto Cybertron? Hoe did you not get caught? Or even arrested?!"<em>**

**"_Actually, I too would like to know." Said Phoenix._**

**_Kup rested an arm on the back of his seat. "Wasn't easy as that I can tell ya." He puffed his cy-gar. "Getting her crate off the ship; THAT was the easy part. Getting through inventory and customs check etc etc; pain in the aft! Noisy buggers. Anyway we got by telling them it was a 'personal souvenir'of Headshot's and from there on out we nabbed our pay, big congrats assembly blah blah. The memorial was the only reason why any of us actually stayed the entire time. Well…that and the giant party with unlimited booze. Good bots...every one of them. Saying one last good bye was all we needed to finally put most of us to rest." Silence filled the room. Phoenix looked down in respect as did Rodimus, allowing the veteran a moment to his thoughts." Anyway, as I was saying," he coughed. "After our final good byes, we hoped on the next shuttle leaving for moon base 2." _**

**_As sudden burst of deep laughter almost frightened the two listeners out of their seat and berth; Kup rolling his helm back chuckling. "Oh mech! You should have seen Eclipse's face when she first entered that dump. Classic." He wiped an optic. "Cough! It comes to this point when everything is nice and cozy. Your 'parents' had a little private ceremony; if it was actually legalized or not I don't think they cared either way. The house was cleaned up and actually LIVEABLE and a few Solar cycles later that we found out that Eclipse was….sparked? Pregnant? With you. THEN you should have seen HEADSHOTS'S face when she told him." He chuckled again._**

**"_Wait," Rodimus paused. "What's…sparked or pregnant?" _**

**"_Apparently it's usually an organic term when...I guess in most cases femmes or females have another spark living inside them. Pit if I know anything more than that."_**

**"_In…side them?" Phoenix couldn't tell if Rodimus was even more curious or was about to lose his oil._**

**"_Well actually," Phoenix smiled "While I was on earth I leaned that pregnant usually is when..."the two mechs leaned in while Phoenix explained what Rosie had taught her about earth birthing. Explaining in graphic detail made her so focus she did not realize how either listeners where slowly backing away with shocked and disturbed faces. "And that's basically what pregnancy is." _**

**_Rodimus optic twitched "Organics…..are ssooooo weird."_**

**"_I….really wish you didn't tell me that kid." Kup cringed._**

**"_What? It's a normal thing and besides Kup you seen it before." She shrugged._**

**"_One; normal for ORGANICS and two; I never saw the ACTUALL …..delivery. I mean…." He shivered "Now I'm glad I didn't...no offence."_**

**"_None taken. So…what happened after all that? Did they really stay in secret all that time?"_**

**"_You could say that. Hehe mech…It's been…Primus solar cycles sense I've seen an actual sparkling. But I still say you were the cutest lil' thing I did see." He winked._**

**_Rodimus chuckled as Phoenix's cheekplates burned up._**

* * *

><p>Knock knock.<p>

"Hello Kup." Eclipse opened the door, allowing him in.

"Hey Eclipse, hows it been?"

"Alright, come on in I`ll get you some oil."

"Sure thing," he plopped himself on the couch, peeking over the edge of crib in front of him. "Heyyy there. Hows little Eternia huh?" He tickled under the giggling femmes chin.

"PPffttt teehee." The purple sparkling wiggled.

To be continued…


	17. Forgotten Lullaby pt3

Forgotten Lullaby ~ Pt 3

"_Yuuuuuupp. Little ball of cuteness you were." Kup puffed. "Not gonna lie..i was a little werided out by you at first; being all part…spacey… like your mother and all that. But I quickly got over it. Didn't take long for others to see either."_

"_Others? I thought you and Headshot where the only ones who knew." Phoenix asked._

"_Uhhh…..I'll….tell ya another time." He waved a servo. "Anyway, after a while everything seemed pretty peaceful, war was over, everyone moved on to their own lives. But of course," he leaned back with a slight scowl. "There were still a few alarms here and there." _

"_Alarms?" _

"_There were still Decepticons running around." Rodimus shifted in his berth. "None to be taken likely." _

"_You apparently already met Megatron's…well I suppose 'used-to-be' second in command Starscream….served that fragger right getting kicked in the skidplate the way he did."_

"_And those of team Charr." Servos mercilessly clenched the wires around Rodimus' wrist. Turning away a snarl._

"_Easy kid." Kup patted. "And a couple of rouges here and there. Anyway…reason why I bring this up is…a couple of Stellar cycles passed by this point and well…um...look kid why don't we leave this part for tomm-"_

"_No!" Phoenix leaned forward, gripping the arms of her seat and plead in her optics. "...Please. I need to know what happened. Tomorrow might be too late for me." _

"_I uh…" Kup rubbed the back of his neck "I dunno." He starred into the floor. "This is where the story…takes a bad turn."_

"_I….I can take it."_

"_Are you sure?" He looked up; his faded blue optics staring firmly into her own. "Are you absolutely sure? Don't get me wrong kid I will tell ya….but it's not going to be pleasant."_

"_Come on Kup you love telling past stories, no matter how gruesome or crazy they got." Rodimus punched the old mech's shoulder playfully._

"_This….this is not one of them Rodimus." Kup replied. Shrugging off the gesture. "This one…holds a bit too much hurt…..for either of us." He took hold of Phoenix's servo. "Are you sure?"_

_Phoenix gave a questioning look. Even the red and gold mech seemed confused and concerned. The tone in his voice suddenly made her feel very uncomfortable. But if she wanted to know; now was as good time as any. She nodded. _

_It was uncertain if Kup's sigh was either of relief or regret. Leaning back into his seat once again with a 'thump', servos dangling lifeless over his knees. "Alright…but if you want me to stop; just say they word."_

"_I will." _

"_Fine. Again, this is when things...took a turn for the worst…."_

* * *

><p>The little purple femme giggled and squealed, her antennas wriggled being tickled by Eclipse's. "Teeehehehe!"<p>

"Hehe you're just a little ball of giggles aren't you?" she smiled, watching Eternia wiggle and roll on her back inside the crib. "Cooochiecoochiecoochie!" her left antenna tickled the sparkling's stomach.

"Teeeaahhahaha!"

Chuckling, Eclipse carefully raised her infant out of the crib into her arms. "Oh! I almost forgot. Your Uncle Kup dropped this off for you." Reaching for a nearby table, she snatched up a small helmet, the same shade of purple as Eternia's plating. Laying her back onto her lap, she stroked back the little one's antennas and carefully placed the helmet over them. "There, now no one will judge you. You'll be able to live freely outside the house." With a quick peck on the cheek, she snuggled Eternia closer to her chest. "My little sweetheart."

Eternia gurgled, grabbing hold of the starry alien's chin.

"Hmm." A white and yellow tipped antenna swept over the table in front, picking up a blue pacifier and gently popping it into the infant's mouth. Eclipse watched with a smile while Eternia looked back up to her with large, glossy optics, sucking happily away.

The slam of the door raised Eclipse's attention. Antennas perked. "Headshot?"

"How are my lovely ladies?" the silver mech marched in arms wide open.

"And how my little femme eh?" he tickled the sparkling's olfactory sensor.

"Hhheeee." her little arms waved.

"Haha. That's what I like to hear." Walking along with his bondmate they placed Eternia back into the crib. There songbird.

"_We never saw it coming…"_

CRASH! Came a metal barrel through the front window.

Immediately Headshot shoved Eclipse under him to the ground. Covering her from the shards of broken glass. More crashing and explosions could be heard from outside, screams and shouts echoed in fear and panic. "The frag!?"

"What's going on?!"

"Sneak attack! Get out now! Take her and go! Get to the passageway!" he climbed over her, running for the front door. The blasters on his writs glowing, ready to fire.

"Headshot wait!"

* * *

><p>"<em>They came out of now where….."<em>

* * *

><p>"Go!"<p>

"Not without you! You need to come with us." She cried over the screeching sparkling.

"I need to help the others as well." He took hold of her shoulders. "I need you to keep safe. Go. Please."

The Eternal being's eyes dripped with tears. "Be careful." She clutched his servo.

"I will." He kissed her glowing white hand.

BANG! The couple jumped out of the way as the door came down. Eclipse tripping over a piece of broken wood frame. Not even a nanosec had Headshot knocked both Decepticons out; there frames laid out along the porch. But in the distance he could see another pair coming up the street, hitting anything…and anybody they could. "GO!" he rushed out the door in full fire.

With no argument Eclipse scrambled to her feet, grabbing hold of a screaming and weeping Eternia. "Shhh shhh it's alright baby. It's alright."

"WWHHAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>"<em>I should have gotten there sooner….I could have seen them coming. But I didn't…No one did."<em>

* * *

><p>"SShhhhh. Let's go." Quickly as possible she wrapped the sparkling tightly into a blanket. Pulling an isolated datapad along the shelf; exposing a staircase leading downward into a dark tunnel.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>It was installed for such occasions when they first moved in…<em>

* * *

><p>She looked outside the broken window, hoping for some glimpse of Headshot but was interrupted by grunts and the sound of breaking wood at the door. A pair of shadows casted over the hallway walls; in such panic she rushed to the passageway, almost tripping over the crib; knocking it over. Picking herself up she bolted down the metal stairs, Eternia still wailing at the top of her lungs. Eclipse ran; never stopping, clutching Eternia close to her chest.<p>

Headshot flipped up the remains of a disregarded table, blocking whatever shots came at him. Thank Primus for whoever decided to throw this thing out. "Kup!" he called into commlink "Where's that back up huh?" in a quick moment he reached over the top of the table's edge, firing at the incoming Decepticons.

"I swear were getting there as fast as we can! Just hang on kid!" Kup cried back.

"Who knows how long that's going to be." He mumbled.

His audio censor suddenly twitched. Was it static from an incoming transmission? No. It sounded distant. No….wait. It's coming closer. He turned his back to the shielding table, blasters at the ready. Nothing, all that was heard or seen was the sounds of shots and shouts being called across the fields. Maybe it was nothing, probably from some sparking broken wires. Optics dashed across the burning fields once more before turning back around.

"HIISSSSAHAHAHAHAAA!"

"GNNAHH!" The mech grunted as some sort of purple flash pierced his shoulder plating, a heavy weight knocking over and pinning him to the ground. His shuttered optics finally opened in time to see a pair of large spear heads swooping down onto him. No second thoughts; he rolled his helm to the side, hearing the sound of one spear head piercing into the ground before lifting back into the air. Headshot rolled his head to the side again, avoiding the clash of the other. With the previous spear head in mid-air the silver mech wedged his legs under the figure and pushed upward, "Nngh..YAAA!" flipping whatever it was over his helm.

"Hisssss…long time no see 'ol'friend'." The black and purple mech snarled.

"You lost the right to call me that eons ago Khaos." Headshot glared, unblinking.

"Ahh that's right. It was MYSELF who left me in that trial. Betrayed my own friendship as I was persecuted mercilessly…"

"You slaughtered and ate a couple Khaos. ATE! Do you even realise how sick that is?!"

"And you were supposed to be my friend Headshot," the con hissed "I thought helping is what they do, but what did YOU do in my time of need? Sat there, like I was some disgusting creature. Saying nothing in my defense, after all the cycles we have known each other! "

The silver mech straightened himself, staring with blank optics and a snarl. "That was when I realised just how much of a sick fragger you were. I would have helped you, but when you smiled; explaining what you had done without a stutter…like it was a practical joke, like you did nothing wrong. I couldn't stand the thought of you loose and doing it again. Having no regret for what you had done. You needed help Khaos."

There was mere silence between the two that would have continued if it was not for the slowly growing dark cackle. Headshot's optic twitched watching the energon covered decepticon snap his helm back in a deep dark laugh. "HAHAHAHAHHAAA! Oh Headshot…you really were a little slow in the processor. I think we both know that deep down…you knew what I was really like. What I really did in secret. You just never had the guts to admit it. Always had to be so fragging optimistic about your friends thinking nothing was wrong with them. Hehehe I guess you finally realized how wrong you were when I was sentenced to the pit-deep darkness of that good-for nothing slag hole of a prison you helped put me in."

A hissing grin made Headshot uneasy, throwing both blasters up and aiming for Khaos with his tails twitching. "It's been nice catching up…but it's about time I got back to what I am good at doing." He turned "Oh…don't worry. I will soon be back for you Headshot." The con crouched to all fours "That's a promise. But first…" Headshot's spark began to race as Khaos looked over the house with the smashed in front window with a disturbing, sharp toothed smile. "I think I'll make you suffer."

Before Headshot even had a chance to cry out the con was gone in a flash, disappearing into the house. "NOO!"

* * *

><p>"<em>W-wait…they KNEW each other?!" Rodimus gasped.<em>

"_Believe it or not. But that,s is a story best left for another time."_

* * *

><p>Eclipse flew down the last of the dimly lit stairs, Eternia still bawling in her arms. Her heart raced, balancing the infant in one arm and rubbing her face over the stone wall ahead. "Come on." She looked back franticly "It's here…I know it is here."<p>

"This way!" a scowl echoed, followed by low growls and grunts.

Eclipse gasped, not realizing how close they really were rushing her white hand over the rocks.

"Whhaaaa! Whhhaaa!"

"Shhhhh! Shhhh! Please calm down baby."

"What the frag is that noise?" a shadow growled from above.

"This way!" another replied.

Antennas swayed from side to side, gazing over the rock wall. She panted seeing no hope of finding the hidden trigger and looked down to the bawling Eternia. "There must be something…" she glazed over the wall once more. "Well there is one way but…." She looked down to her infant; who had calmed down to weeping. "Will you be able to come with me?"

"Gotcha now." A cackle came from above.

"Only one way to find out." Hugging the little sparking close there was a flash of white; blinding the pair of armed mechs reaching the bottom of the stairs.

A flash of white light went unseen as Eclipse backed herself into the broken and burnt wall behind her. Smoke rose into the sky in the distance hills, the beautiful landscape she used to love to watch through the window…burnt….turned to nothing but ash and fire.

Eternia wiggled uncomfortably, lightly groaning. "We made it…haha." Eclipse chuckled nervously. "It's alright now my little star." She shifted the sparkling up her arm and kissed her forehead. "We'll find daddy Headshot and then we will be safe."

A dark chuckle came from above. "Not quite."

She gasped as the shadowed figure pounced into her path. "Leave us alone."

* * *

><p>Headshot kicked his way through the rubble of the house, spark racing as fast as a petro-rabbit once he saw the knocked over crib. Voices echoed from the darkened secret passageway. His lip curled into a nasty snarl, jumping the crib remains and bolting down the stairs.<p>

* * *

><p>"Can't do that I'm afraid." The purple mech grinned, looking the alien over. "Well, aren't you of a different species?" Eclipse cautiously watched him as he slowly circled her, servos behind his back and tails twitching. "Headshot always did have strange tastes. Do tell me my dear….to what is your kind called?"<br>"Why do you care?" she held Eternia close, never taking he eyes off him.

* * *

><p>"The frag you think that was?" one mech turned to his comrade, leaving the stairway.<p>

"As if I know. Was probably just a gl-AAH!" Both mech's found themselves suddenly dangling in mid-air by their throats.

"Where…is…he?" the silver mech growled.

"W-where's w-who?" the Decepticon squirmed.

"Khaos."

"H-he went out the back way be-before *hack* before we even started down here."

"Squealer." The con's partner hissed.

"Thanks. Now get out of my house!" Headshot quickly grabbed both decepticons by their collar struts and tossed them out the broken window. "Eclipse?!" He called down the stairway. Taking silence as his answer he ran as fast as his pedes could muster out to the back of the now broken down home. The slice marks in the wood clearly indicated the con had come through. He hoped more than anything his hunch was wrong.

* * *

><p>"Curiosity. I like to know some little tid-bits from my pray. Especially the..'different' ones." The twin tails slithered in different directions.<p>

"If you must know I am an Eternal being."

"Ah! My my and here I thought you were only a made up story to scare protoforms! Or was it comfort? Nahh….scarring seems better." He hissed through a toothy grin. "Ah…and this must be the little offspring."

Eclipse stepped back from his extended claw. "Stay away from her." A shiver crawled up her back over his lowly cackle.  
>"Oh…I don't think you will be saying that for long. Hiiiisss!"<p>

* * *

><p>"KEE-YA!" Headshot's pede smashed through the debris and kicked anything that was in his way. She couldn't have travelled far. At least, he hoped so. "Eclipse! Eclipse!"<p>

"Headshot come in." his audio frequency buzzed.

"Kup! Where the frag is that backup!?"

"We're here! We're rounding up all remaining civilians. Where the frag are you?"

"Eclipse and Eternia.." he panted. "I'm trying to find them….Khaos…"

"..Enough said. Keep looking I'll catch up with you. You find that family of yours and give that freak a beat-down."

"Way ahead of you." The frequency ended.

* * *

><p>Eclipse took her stance, starring down the con; stepping closer and closer.<p>

"I wonder just what you and that little winged bundle taste like."

"You will never find out."

"Oh I beg to differ."

Her antennas twitched at the sound of movement jumping high I to the air, wings spread before the blackened spear head smashed I to the ground. "Daww see now that's just not fair." Tounge grossly licking his lip components. "So I guess I'll make it fair." And in one quick movement, he vanished.

Eclipse gasped, searching around, hovering in the air. Eternia quietly whined, she was getting hungry but safety was going to come first for her sparkling. 'Where are you you no g-AAHH!" a splitting pain in her back left her free falling to the ground. Another shadow zipped past behind her in mid-fall scraping across a wing, drawing glowing yellow liquid. "NNNAHH!" The ground was coming closer, wincing she covered and held Eternia close, smashing into the dirt.

The sound of crashing caught a hold of headshot's hearing frequency. Turning to a nearby hill; a small cloud of rising and disappearing as soon as it came. "No"

* * *

><p>"<em>Primus did he try to get there in time…."<em>

* * *

><p>"Hahahaha now," a tail slithered over Eclipse;s shuddering body. "Where were we?" with no effort did Khaos' tail simply wriggle under her weak arms, wrapped around the crying infant and pulled it away.<p>

"N-no…" she weakly reached, but the rest of her body refused to move. Pain coarsening through it.

"Oh don't worry…you'll be with your freak sparkling in time."

The silver mech panted, even as he transformed; putting all his might into his fuel tanks.

"No…NOO!"

Khaos covered his optics with an arm; blocking the light blue flame engulfing Eclipse's body. A white hand grasped his throat. "You…" She pulled his faceplate into her. "Will NOT touch my child!" An antenna quickly yet softly took Eternia out of the purple mech's entined tail. "Now leave!" she threw him to the ground. "Before I change my mind. My species is a peaceful race. But if you do not leave with the rest of your comrades…" she glared down as he snarled back. "I will change my ways." Dust swirled in a thick cloud in a large gust of wind as her wings spread. Yellow liquid flowing from her open wound along the left wing side.

The Decepticon said nothing but snarl, baring his numerous sharp denta and vanishing into the dust cloud.

Eclipse watched, the flames around her body disappearing. Convinced the creature had gone; she smiled down to Eternia, placing her whimpering infant into her arms. "Hey my little star." She kissed her forehead. "Sshh…it's alright. Mama is here." Eternia wiped her optics, staring into her mother's pupil-less eyes.

"M-naaa." Her little arms waved, smiling.

"She is always here."

"Eclipse!" cried a voice "Eclipse! Eternia!"

"Headshot?" she gasped.

* * *

><p>"<em>They were so close…."<em>

* * *

><p>A silver and violet vehicle zoomed around the corner of a burnt down wall. At first sight of the glowing, star covered alien the mech transformed. Never had he been so happy, laughing in relief; running to his bondmate and sparkling. Then…the world felt as if time had slowed down. Pupils dilated, his smile fading into panicked yelling.<p>

In the thickness of the dust storm, a black spear head raised into view behind a happily waving Eclipse….

* * *

><p>"<em>So close…"<em>

* * *

><p>Headshot cried out for her to 'Look out!' but it was as if his words moved o slowly for her them to reach her. His spark stopped….Eclipse's face of happiness suddenly changed to surprised pain. The tip of the spear head, peeking through her chest…glowing yellow liquid staining it, dripping to the ground. "Time's up."<p>

"NNNNOOOOO!"

Quickly as it pierced through her the tail end pulled out and disappeared. But not before its' twin caught the wailing sparkling and followed. Leaving Eclipse to fall to her knees then to her side limply.

"Eternia!" Headshot reached blindly to where he last saw his daughter vanish but to no avail did he feel anything. The dust cleared; no Khaos or Eternia n site. Feeling with no other choice he ran to Eclipse, collapsing to his knees. "Eclipse?..." he gently lifted her head, "Eclipse…please…"

"H…Hea..Headshot."

"Eclipse?!" he held her close, looking over hr wound; he could feel her blood flow down his knees and only watch the rest flow down her chest. "Please just…stay with me."

"W-…we both know I-I can't." she weakly replied. "Headshot…" tears streaked down her cheeks. "Go…f-find eternia…..keep her safe."

"I…I will." His spark…how it ached, even more so when she looked up to him with that beautiful smile.

"You are a wo-wonderful father Headshot." Her grey hand shook, trying to touch his cheekplate. He grabbed and held it for her, his optics becoming blurry. "Now go prove it….and protect our s-sparkling. Love her as much as you can…as much as I do for y…..you."

The pounding of his spark was immense, he could feel it bashing against the inside of his chestplate while he helplessly watched the glow from the tips of her antennas were slowly consumed by a lifeless grey.

"Eclipse…you and Eternia are the best things that have ever happened to me. You made me feel like I actually had something to live for after the war. Heh….I…I kn-know it's cheesy but…that's the absolute truth. I love you."

"I…love you t…to…"

He held her close, touching their foreheads together. Eclipse's body…fading to grey.

"Headshot!" Kup raced forward. Around the bend he skidded to a stop. The silence…it was...overwhelming. No words could he think of seeing the pair in the distance. Headshot was just…sitting there on knees, shoulder shaking and holding tightly to a grey corpse with strange yellow puddle beneath i- no. It couldn't be. It just couldn't! Eclipse….lying limply in the mech's arms. The teal mech was frozen in place, he didn't believe it. He couldn't believe it.

"Whhaaa! W-w-whhaaa!"

Kup gasped and turned. Did he just hear crying? "Wait…" he looked back. No. Eternia was not there or anywhere. "Primus let her be alright." Without a second thought he ran towards the distant cry. He ducked behind debris and walls with blaster at the ready.

"WWhhaaa!"

He was close…he knew it, with as much as a whisper or crunching the dirt under his pedes the old veteran peeked over the boulders edge. A sudden burst of burning anger rose from his engines.

"SShhh now now little one. No need to cry." Khaos smirked, cradling the purple femme with an entwined tail.

"Whaaaa! Wha!"

"You'll be with you carrier soon enough my little morsel and then…so will Headshot."

He gripped his gun tighter in his servo. Digit twitching at the trigger.

"Let's see," the decepticon picked up Eternia by her wings. "Just how well you taste." His jaw widened showing off rows of sharpened denta, dangling the wailing sparkling above it.

One blast to the shoulder was all it took. Khaos hissed grasping his burning plate, mindlessly tossing Eternia to the side. Kup took his chance with his running start. Khaos had taken notice and whipped the twin tails into Kup's direction but missed; Kup diving under the duo and catching the sparkling before she collided with the ground. "Gotcha!"

"HIIISSSSS! You old fool! I'll slice you b-GAHH!" another fire to the chest sent Khoas flying into a scrap heap.

"This old fool still has fight in him. You slagging sc-" he paused. Looking down at Eternia wriggling and moaning in his arm, her plating slightly scratched. The thought of Eclipse came rushing back to him. He barley even noticed the arriving autobots, scourging Khaos out of the pile and slapping on stasis cuffs.

'Cuff him or better yet cage that monster." Kup lowly growled through his denta without even turing to see the troopers drag the unconscious Decepticon away. "Permanently."

A familiar voice called out to him "Kup!" Kup…" Headshot stopped. Starring. Kup glanced at him for only a klick before turning back to Eternia. Carefully he held her out for the silver mech to hold; his arms outstretched, pulling her gently into a hug. 'Sweetspark…..Thank you."

A calm servo rubbed his shoulder "I'm sorry….you have no idea how sorry I am."

Headshot looked tohim with broken optics. He needed no words for Kup to understand; gently tapping their helms together. "Come on," he lead them away. "Let's give her final peace…."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Think me evil yet? <strong>


	18. Final Days

**Ello! Been awhile! I hope you all enjoy this latest chappy!**

* * *

><p>Final days<p>

_When did everything become so quite? So still?_

_It never occurred to her how long she must have been standing in front of that giant window; glaring with spaced optics, un-noticing of the traffic and lights from the streets below. _

"_Eter..uh…Phoenix? Are you alright?" the red and gold mech shifted uneasily in his berth. No reply was returned. He turned to Kup, probably just hoping the old mech could help somehow but it seemed that would not be the case; Kup had taken his own vow of silence, starring to the floor with a cringing face._

_This is the first time Rodimus had ever seen Kup painfully effected by his own story. The usual gleam in the veteran's optics whenever he would go on about one of his 'old adventures' was absent. He knew that not all of Kup's stories were…in a way 'pleasant'. No wonder he was so reluctant; sometimes history hurt more than one._

_Rodimus remained still, though the silent absent stares of the other two bots in the room still made him uncomfortable and uneasy. When Kup finally spoke up in a quite tone he almost jumped out of his berth._

"_I'm sorry." The teal mech looked to the femme. "Now you know why I didn't want to tell yo-"_

"_No it isn't." _

"_What?" both mechs looked up in surprise._

"_That's not all, is there?" she never turned from the window, "It still doesn't explain so many things." _

"_Sigh…no…suppose it doesn't." he rubbed the bridge of his olfactory sensor. "But you know we don't have to continue._

"_I know but…" with very little motion the purple femme sat back down into the cold metal seat. Did she want to hear more? She didn't even know why she wasn't crying her optics out right now. Perhaps she didn't really know what to feel. Sad….angry? Of course these were natural. But so many other emotions…they were coming so quickly she couldn't decide which was the strongest. _

_That mech…Khaos…he killed her. He killed her mother; the one who brought her life, treating it like it was some kind of sick joke. _

_Supposing it was anger winning the fight within; a burning fire suddenly flared inside her spark, fists viciously clenching. He will pay. But for now, there was much more to learn. _

_Can't really say she didn't bring this on herself. She did ask for the truth after all. Might as well finish what had been started. "I want to know…more than anything." _

_The teal mech gave another sigh but nodded all the same. "Alright. Needless to say saying good-bye was the hardest thing…."_

* * *

><p><em>It was a hard day for many. There were other bots on moon Base 2 that lost someone that day. As the Elite showed up and started to clean up what little was left; others where mourning their loss. <em>

_It's even harder when you have to wait till all others have left before you can bury your alien mate. Headshot never left her side for a nanosec. Not even when we put her in her place of rest did he budge. It was just us and a few others who knew that stayed to bid her fair well._

The carved stone stung his optics, but even more did it burn his poor spark. Everyone standing around him we're nothing but mere shadows except for the small sparkling hugging tightly to his chest.

Eternia laid against him calmly, apart from the occasional small cooing noises and little wiggling of her pedes.

One by one the shadowy figures went away till it was nothing but him, Eternia and what now was his bondmate's grave.

Pain…was such a lowly word for how he felt. Without conciseness he bent down onto a knee, stroking a servo over Eclipse's name. "I'm sorry. I wish I could have done more."

"Baabaa." The purple femme tugged his shoulder. Gently he lifted her in both servos to optic view, looking over what he had left. "At least I can try to make things right between us." He forced a small smile, holding Eternia close enough so her small digits could just touch the gravestone curiously. "Say…goodbye to mama sweetspark."

"Mnnann."

Enough time past he thought, tugging his sparkling back in again fearing the empty space between them. "Just you and me now." He almost didn't notice Kup's servo patting his shoulder from behind until the teal mech helped him to his pedes.

* * *

><p>"<em>What caught us off guard was Ultra Magnus."<em>

"_He was there?"_

"_What part of 'Decepticons sneak attacking a planet' did you not get son? Coarse he was there! My guess to see to the bots who just lost their home…believe it when I say; that bot doesn't express much but when he does…you know. _

_Never have I seen him so distraught." _

"_Wait, we're talking about the same Ultra Magnus right? The same stiff, do-everything by the book, I don't know how to lighten up Magnus?" Rodimus cocked an optic ridge._

"_Who do you think I ment?" Kup huffed. "Anyway, one look at you and there was a wwhhoollee lot of explaining to do. You can only imagine how much fun THAT was. Coarse…once we spilled about Eclipse; I think he was a little more understanding…I think."_

* * *

><p>"I am very sorry for your loss Headshot;" the towering blue and white mech looked down to the little bundle in the other mechs arms. "But I do think it would have been better if the Guard was told this beforehand about your 'encounter' and this-"<p>

"Her."

"Pardon?"

"She is not a 'this'," Headshot glared "Eternia is a femme. Despite her different…appearances and CNA."

"I apologize," he nodded "I did not mean to offend."

"If your science council wants any information," Kup stepped in "Better ask Yoketron. As of day one this has been Wreckers business.

* * *

><p><em>Phoenix cocked an optic ridge "Wreckers?"<em>

"_Again, another story."_

* * *

><p>"Hmm, a good explanation as to why I have not heard of this until now. Very well, but soon we must discuss the arrangement of you Headshot and your …little one. I recommend a location in Iacon, close to our headquarters. For protection."<p>

"Why so close?" fury built up inside the silver mech. Did they really think that he wouldn't see what they were doing? Maybe he was blinded by his paranoia, or maybe just his rage speaking for him; either way the mech found himself yelling, screeching at the top of his vocaliser towards the Magnus. "Is it really to protect her or because you want to experiment on her in those labs and need close access? Is that it?!"

Kup could see the steam building behind Headshot's growling denta. "Headshot…calm down."

"Take her without me knowing and seeing what makes her 'tick'? What her insides look like? Don't think I don't know about those so called 'scientist' in those labs! Cause guess what! She is normal! Just because someone looks different doesn't mean-"

'Headshot!" The truck shook the growling mech by the shoulder plates. "Calm down solider! You're being paranoid!"

It took a klick or two for his senses to come back to him. Kup was right…he was becoming paranoid. Dangerously so. Rubbing his brow Headshot collapsed backward onto a rock just low enough for him to sit.

Ultra Magnus stared unfazed by the sudden outburst towards him, "Again I apologize for any misunderstanding, but please do keep that temper of yours under control or next time there will be consequences for you actions."

"Ya…uh sorry I…. Just…been a long orbital cycle ya know?."

"Understood." The blue and white mech nodded. "I will hope that you, Eternia and your past neighbours shall find final peace in your future."

"Ya," Rising from his seat he picked up the tiny winged femme from his knee, "Me too." Headshot looked back once more to their once beautiful home and the loved one who filled his life.

It didn't seem to be enough but there was nothing else despite the piercing sting in his chest. "Good-bye Eclipse." His optics filled with coolant, "I hope you find new adventures wherever you are."

"Maababa!" a small servo patted his chin.

Down he gazed to a bright optic sparkling, smiling back at him, almost as if…she was saying everything was going to be ok. "You know," he smiled back, tickling her chin, "You just might be right."

Bright blue lighting blurred the corner of his optics, watching the last of the troopers, farmers, neighbours he may never see again leave followed by Ultra Magnus. Only Kup stood there by the opening of the space bridge, waiting patiently.

Time to go. To start again. "But never forget." He whispered. He caught up with the old veteran; greeted by a small pat of the backstrut and lead away by an arm over his shoulders.

* * *

><p>"<em>So….after a while ya got a new home, moved to the city and managed to find a place near me! Heh….it was pretty good after that. Not that Eclipse was never on your old mech's processor. No. She was always there." Smoke floated from his cy-gar. "In a small way….she was in all our minds."<em>

"_It doesn't make sense."_

"_What?"_

"_Didn't she explain that she was an ETERNAL being? How…how could have this happen if Ecli- my…mother, could bring herself back the first time when her and Headshot was attacked by that inceticon?" _

"_Actually," Rodimus scratched his helm "That part's been buggin' me too Kup. If she's from a race that can supposing live forever..then why…"_

_Burnt ash fell to the floor when tapped off the edge of the cy-gar before sticking it back between his denta. "That…I pondered myself for the first while. Took some time for me to work up the ability to ask Headshot. Didn't actually think he would know himself," he rotated his shoulder, hearing a small 'click' "Fraggin old joints. But no. _

_Uh….I can't really remember the full explanation but…just to hit the basics here; 'member when Eclipse said only a chosen few of her race can…reproduce?"_

_Phoenix nodded._

"_Well, seems another reason for it was because was also the only real way her species can offline."_

"_Come again?"_

"_See, when one has a 'sparkling' I guess in your case, apparently the carrier," Kup grumbled while scratching his helm, "Gives part of their…'soul', I think, to their soon-to –be bornling in order to give them life. This uh….this is where it gets a little complicated for me and my memory bank here."_

"_No rush." Phoenix stiffly smiled. "So I'm..part…of her?" Digits shook, sliding over her spark chamber; pulsing, beating, the very source that made her function._

"_Ya…in more ways than one." The old mech smirked "See..ga…fragging…Ah! Now it's coming back! Right. Like I said; part of a carriers 'soul' becomes their bornlings 'spark'. The newborn will grow and become stronger in both spark and frame but the parent…doesn't. When an Eternal being willingly gives part of their soul to another it cuts their life cycle down. They are no longer immune to certain things and lose abilities._

"_Like…..healing or resurrecting themselves." Her audio fins flattened._

"_Ya…or that. Now you listen good kid; no, in anyway are you the reason she is gone. It was all an unfortunate coincidence and if anything, I know for a FACT that Eclipse would never regret giving part of herself to you. She gave you life to call your own. Don't waste it."_

_She looked through coolant filled optics to the veteran. Once more she didn't know what to feel. He was right though; best not waste a gift that you have been given._

"_Now, I suppose you want to hear the rest?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Fine then."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Needless to say things were pretty quiet after a few solar cycles. Going back to normal, you were growing up, Headshot watching you.<em>

_I never knew a lot of 'parents' in my lifetime but I knew that mech well enough to know when he was proud of something. Pride and joy of his you were. Can't say I didn't enjoy watching your hyper little self run around when you learned to use your pedes whenever you came to visit. Definitely a challenge. Don't know how he did it. _

_Anyway, life was peaceful again for you two…until one day your old mech got a visit or well, more of a proposal from the Elite Guard. Sigh."_

"I'm sorry but the answer is no." Eternia giggled, bouncing playfully on Headshot's knee. He seemed too preoccupied with the sparkling he tended not to notice the Magnus standing before him.

"Do listen to reason Headshot. If there was anyone else suitable for this mission we would not hesitate but clearly this is not the case. Which is why we are here personally to ask you."

"Apparently, but I still stand by my answer. No."

Deeply venting, the hammer wielding mech gazed out to the side viewing the lightened buildings. "Headshot, this assignment has cost us 3 Autobots. Your expertise in undercover work is in great need if we are to find out anything about the Decepticon rebel attacks."

* * *

><p>"<em>He was a spy?!" Rodimus exclaimed.<em>

_Kup nodded,"Yup. The fragging best."_

"_I knew that name sounded familiar! I read about him when I was going through the Elite archives one time. Headshot was the top undercover agent this side of Cybertron! He's the one who brought down hundreds of undercover smuggling rings and rebels!"_

"_That he was. Though for certain reasons it was kept on the down low. Which you will keep to yourself from now on. You got that solider?"_

"_Yes sir" the mech saluted with a smirk._

* * *

><p>Eternia looked up in confusion when her father stopped playing and placed her down to her pedes. "And do you also know how long missions like that take? How long it takes to gain ones trust let alone access to information. It could be eons…cycles before I come back. IF I come back."<p>

"That is why we only need you to retrieve certain information." A shorter grey and blue mech stepped from behind the Magnus. His helm was quite high and there was a small gap in his upper denta.

Intrigued with the strange mechs Eternia rushed up excitingly to the shorter of the two. "Hi." She chirped.

When the mech looked down he quickly stepped back in surprise and slight horror.

She blinked curiously. Why did he back away? Was there something on her faceplate?

"Do not worry Highbrow," Magnus replied "She means you no harm."

"Uh yes...right. She is has some very interesting …stabilizers?" He looked suspiciously at the smiling Eternia's wings as she flapped them happily. "Right well, as I was saying," he coughed, trying to ignore he little purple femme now running around him giggling. "None of the chaps in my opinion have the intellect or enough experience in the field as you do. Primus there a well-meaning set of troops but I'm afraid they still lack the skill of stealth and knowing ones enemy. Especially for a mission like this."

Headshot paused. Sitting bent forward he watched Eternia playfully pretend to try and poke Highbrow's leg; despite the mech backing away in whatever fear he was trying not to show. "You sure you have absolutely NO ONE else for this position?"

"Yes." The Magnus nodded "As I said before we have lost 3 beforehand. This information is the upmost urgency against the Decepticon cause. I understand about your," he faced the femme running to her father's side, hugging his leg. "Concerns for you little one. We have discussed it. If you do not have any bot in mind we will offer a decent caretaker for Eternia."

"There…" headshot stroked her helm without a glance. "There is no need. I trust Kup enough."

"Kup Minor?" Highbrow exclaimed "But he's a solider. I highly doubt he will be likely to take the job of sparkling sitter."

"Does this mean you are willing to take the objective?"

Headshot remained quiet and unmoving, even when Eternia crawled into his lap did he budge.

"Papa?" a tiny voice chirped. Slowly she was greeted with an uncertain smile. The sparkling at first seemed confused but a playful rub on the top of her helm spread a laughing smile across her own.

"I'll think about it.' His glance stiffened peering upward toward the other mechs before him. 'You'll have my answer in a few megacycles."

* * *

><p>"<em>I should have said something..."<em>

* * *

><p>"NO!" The purple winged femme ran from Kup's side grasping tightly to Headshot's leg. "I don't want you to go!"<p>

"Eternia I must-"

"No! " His spark stung peering into the weepy optics of his sparkling. "S-stay papa." She sniffled. 'you don't have to go away!"

"Ah sweetspark," he kneeled low for her to hug his neck. "I will only be for little while. Besides," tipping her chin up with a digit, "I need you to keep an optic on Kup for me. Ok?" he winked.

"Sniff…ok."

"I promise we will be back together again in time. But I need to do something that will make sure that you have a safe future for when we do; so I need you to be a big femme and take care of yourself and Kup." He felt the tiny arms around him tighten. "I love you."

"I love you too. Be safe papa."

"I will. Cause you know what?"

"What?" she sniffled, rubbing a wet optic.

"Knowing that you're gonna be there to greet me when I come home, giving me one of your biggest hugs is what's gonna keep me going. We gotta be strong and keep moving on for each other. You will won't you hun? For me?"

With a quivering smile she nodded. "I-I will. For you," she slowly released her grip from his neck "a-and f-for mama."

"Ya," he pecked her forhead "for mama." Rising to both pedes, Headshot slung his containment sack over his shoulder, holding Eternia's servo with his free arm and leading her over to take Kup's.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Ya better be." Kup smirked. "Don't think I didn't hear that 'I need to be watched' comment."

"Hehe ya…promise me you'll look after her. Keep her safe, do what's best and whatnot."

"I will." The old mech nodded, shaking the other's servo firmly. "And by Primus keep safe."

"I will. You've been a good friend to me Kup. After this, think I'm gonna retire for good. Then I can slouch on the seat all day or go to Maccadams with your lazy aft." He chuckled.

"Heh, not to bad yourself kid. Don't think I'll miss much of that mouth of yours."

It had been sometime since the two had nothing but mere silence between them. Saving the few moments they had left? Why not?

"Take care. The both of you." A pat of the shoulder and a stroke of her helm he turned on his pede and left for the vessel that had just arrived.

"Sniff…bye papa." A shaky servo waved, the other grasping the teal mech's leg.

* * *

><p>"<em>I knew how dangerous and tedious Headshot's profession was. It took real skill to do what he did. <em>

_During the war, and I knew he wasn't the only one; but if it wasn't for bots like him taking that kind of a risk, being behind enemy lines, we would have never gotten the kind of info we had o helped us win it. But…knowing that I didn't say anything._

_I should have convinced him to stay but…I dunno, maybe it was because I knew he was good at what he did and that's why I didn't. Figured it would be a quick job for him. _

_That's….a mistake I regret to this day."_

* * *

><p>Faceplate was pressed against the glass, squeaking when dragged across, searching through the passing by bots.<p>

"Eternia, I will not tell you again to come away from that window." Bowls of hot energon were carefully placed on the table. "Time to eat." Kup walked to the sparkling's side.

She'd gotten bigger these past few stellar cycles. "Just a klick longer?" she plucked her face from the glass with a pouty lip. You would think she would be more ecstatic to eat now that she was bigger; then again he was no expert on the subject of growing sparklings. Though, seeing how much time he and Eternia have spent together defiantly can say he was more expert than most. In fact, time has become very extensive; not that the teal mech didn't enjoy being around her it was just …..worrisome.

"You asked that 5 klicks ago. Move it solider." He helped her down from the chair.

"But what if papa comes back and he doesn't see me waiting for him?"

The corner of his lip components twitched into a smile. "Like I always tell ya sweetspark, he knows where to find us. Now go on."

"When IS papa coming home?"

'Oi,' he thought 'This question again.' "If I told you once I've said it a thousand times Eternia, I don't know. Maybe nex-"

"It's always next time!" she stomped "He was supposed to be home ages ago!"

"Now young missy you do not yell at your superior like that! If you were in my line up you would be discharged! Now move to that table!"

"No!"

"Eternia I wi-"

"I wanna keep looking! I really wanna be outside but you won't let me!"

"It's for your own prot-"

"And why can't I play with other bots? My room gets boring by myself." She sat back onto the floor on her aft pouting.

"I told you it's because neither the rest of Cyberton or you are ready for each other yet. You just need to be patient –"

"I don't wanna be patient anymore!"

"That is enough!" the old pede finally came down. "It's time for dinner, now march to that table sol-" The sound of sniffling caught him off guard. Down by his pedes Eternia wiped the coolant filling her optics with the back of her fists. Sighing, the old mech kneeled before the little winged femme, pulling her into a hug. "I'm….I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at ya. Nnhh….I miss him too, but I promised to take care of you until he comes back and that's what I'm gonna do. We just need to wait a little longer."

"I…hic*….i know." She smiled up at him. 'I will be and I promise I will look after you too."

"I know you will." He gently rubbed the top of her helm. "I know….now! Let's get some lunch huh?"

"Ok!" with a skip and a hop Eternia raced towards the kitchen leaving Kup to stare out the window.

"Are you coming?"

"Ya," he turned, still starring out the window saddened. "Ya, I'm comin'." He didn't want to tell her. Hopefully Headshot will come up in surprise before she realizes; she wasn't wrong about him. He should have finished and arrived back home 2 stellar cycles ago but there has been no sign, no mention or even a notice about Headshot's whereabouts.

Kup had lost track on how many times he had gone to the Guard and asked about his status only to receive the same answers every time; 'No one knows this point in time.' or 'He has not reported in yet.'

Not reported in yet? That didn't sound like Headshot. Spies were to report every so often, saying that no one has heard from the silver mech yet was too out of place.

* * *

><p>"<em>Something didn't feel right…I could feel it in my structure. But I didn't want to worry you so I kept it to myself. <em>

_Unfortunately, my feeling was right a couple of megacycles later…"_

* * *

><p>"Ultra Magnus, Highbrow." He opened the door in slight surprise. "What can I do for ya?' Nervousness overcame the veterans frame as both mechs looked at each other uncertainly.<p>

"Perhaps it is better if we came in." The magnus peered over Kup's shoulder, spotting Eternia playing with a few toys on the floor behind him. "Privately."

Klicks later Eternia curiously pressed her audio sensor against her bedroom door only to be frustrated hearing nothing but blurred sounds coming from the other room.

"What do you mean he's been 'disconnected'?!" It took every ounce of Kup's will from shouting at the top of his vocaliser. "When did this happen?!"

"Be assured Kup we did not know of this situation until recently." Highbrow did not move from his upright position. "We have been trying to get back into contact with Headshot the first we heard he had vanished."

"Vanished? And just how long ago was that hmm?!"

. "A few meta-cycles past. Our sources tell-"

"META-CYCLES?! I fragging knew it! Every time I came in asking I knew something was wrong!"

"Kup please-"

"Every time I asked I was told scrap-all when you knew this whole time he was missing."

"Kup we-"

"Where was he last located? I'm going in."

"Kup Minor you will stand down!" the thunderous boom of Ultra Magnus' hammer silenced the room. "The Elite is not careless as to leave a solider behind. You of all bots should know this. When it first became noticeable that Headshot became missing in action we sent in a back-up to find out what had happened."

Kup scoffed. "So why was I not told?"

"The very reason you have just said." Highbrow explained "As skilled as you are we could not have you or a fleet charging in and possibly exposing Headshot; but clearly…" he sighed "That is now not the case."

As much as he wanted to argue Kup sat himself down with whatever little self-restraint he had left. He had been in this service for too long to know disobeying your superior would get you nowhere. "What…have you found out?"

Neither mech responded, only turning to each other. It was obvious that not one or the other knew who should be the one to speak. Kup sat up straight and formal, waiting patiently for an answer. It was not a long wait until Ultra Magnus cleared his vocaliser with his free servo behind his back. "As Highbrow explained; when we first took notice to Headshot's disappearance we sent in another recruit to find out what exactly had happened. Unfortunately, what we had been told…"Kup raised an optic ridge at the blue and white mech suddenly starring towards Eternia's door. "Headshot," his voice lowered almost to a whisper; whatever it was he was about to say he obviously did not want the sparkling to hear it. "Has been captured and has been taken prisoner of the Decepticons."

Kup gasped, jaw dropping.

* * *

><p>"<em>What?! How?!" the femme was unconsciously unaware of how close she brought her faceplate into the teal mech's. "He…he's not still with them is he?!"<em>

_Kup apparently took no notice either, only staring at the ground and sighing. "The last he was heard of he had managed to secretly transmit the location of where the last of the Deccepticons where hiding but when a team got there there was nothing to be found. It had to be after that when suspicions were starting to stir and Headshot had to lay low; so that was most likely why no one had heard from him for such a time…..but unfortunately some scumbot found and ratted him out."_

"_What?"_

"_Soon after the recruit they sent out to find him went missing too. No one knew where the cons or where Headshot disappeared to."_

_Phoenix stood frozen, standing in place._

"_I'm sorry Eternia." He expected to look up to see Phoenix distraught but to his surprise she only stood there; silent but rubbing her chin deep in thought. "Eternia?"_

"_When….when I was in my trial; one of the council members mentioned that my father was a-"_

"_A traitor?"_

_She nodded._

"_They are liars!" the younger bots were caught off guard by Kup's sudden rage. "They only said that cause they don't know what really happened!" he bit down into his cy-gar "None of them do." _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Sigh…I'm getting ahead of myself here. Best to keep this story in order or this won't make much sense." He growled. _

"_It was a little after I was told the news about Headshot that the council had asked me to come to the Guard."_

"_To tell you where Headshot wa-"_

"_With you."_

_Phoenix immediately paused. "Oh." _

"_ is pretty much when things really got heated. They uhh...oi..They um."_

"_They what Kup?" Rodimus leaned in curiously. "Come on, you already spoke the story half way through don't stop now!" _

"_It wasn't the council you or I was expecting Rodimus. It was the Science Council that was waiting," he shook his helm, merely glancing toward Phoenix "I knew right then what they were going to ask. I said no of course; then they went on and on about how I should think about the future possibilities you could help them with yatta yatta. Peh! Bunch of-"he grumbled something under his breath. "I kept firm with my answer and I did it in the most mature, appropriate way to show that I ment it."_

* * *

><p>WHACK!<p>

Fist denting the trooper's faceplate as they fell quickly to the ground. "ARE YOU LOT GLITCHING!?"

"Kup will you calm down!" Wheeljack struggled to keep hold of the fuming mech's arm. "We didn't mean anything by it!"

"This response is unnecessary and not acceptable." Perceptor kept hold of the other. "It is best you stop this before the Guard will have you court marshalled."

"He's right! Ngh, you really think Eternia wants to see you like this?"

"Ngh," it didn't take long for Kup to ease up against the scientists and look to his side. Shuffling behind a pillar, worried and scared was the little purple femme. Optics filled with coolant starring right at him. "Your right," he waited until they released his arms. "I'm fine now."

"Kup," the white mech patted his shoulder. "The last thing we would want to do is harm her. All we are asking is to think about her safety. If word somehow gets out that an actual alien-cybertronian SPARKLING existed who knows who or what might come after her. Especially after Headshot…"

"SHH!"

"Kup," a little voice chirped. The mech's looked down to Eternia, slowly waddling out from her hiding place towards them. "What about papa?"

"Nothing." Kup scooped her up into his arms.

"But-"

"But nothing. Right Wheeljack?"

"Uh," he couldn't tell if the glare Kup was giving him was 'answer wisely' or 'certain doom'. "Uh ya ya it was nothing."

"As we were trying to explain Kup," Perceptor shifted his glasses. "It would be wise to let us examine her, not for science though the exploration of her CNA would prove most interesting; but for her health. If she were to be injured and it was unknown to what the problem was-"

"He's right Kup. At least let us do a brief short examination. A check-up if you will. Harmless. No operations, just a small CNA sample and scan and that will be the end of it. Come on mech, think about it. It will be good for her."

Mere thoughtful grumbling could be heard briefly. "Ya," Eternia leaned against his chest looking up curiously. "I suppose your right. But no funny stuff. Just…do what is quick and get it over with. I don't want her comin out scared out of her plating."

"Of course." The red mech nodded.

"Hey there." Wheeljack lowered himself to Eternia's line of site with a playful tone. "Dawww. Hehe real cutie this one."

"Coarse she is! Now Eternia listen close," He gently turned her towards him. "These mech's are just gonna check you over alright? Nothing to be scared about."

"It's all right," Wheeljack reached out. At first she tried to move from the white mech's servos but with a slight nudge from Kup's arm she nervously leaned forward into Wheeljack's. It was overwhelmingly strange being another bot's arms, especially since seeing other cybertronians was such a rare occasion for her. The feeling did not feel much better as she watched Kup sink into the distance, being carried away by the pair of strange mechs down the long hallway.

"Alright Eternia," Wheeljack pulled down a large greenish-grey metallic arm from a side wall, reaching over top of her; a large square pane of pale blue glass was held on its end. "Were just gonna scan ya over reeaalll quick ok?" a small twinge jolted through her as he gently laid her onto her backstruts onto the cold table. "Now just lay back on the table nice and easy while we take some images of your frame."

"W-will it hurt?" the little femme slightly huddled her limbs closely.

"Naaww. Just think of it as taking a picture with a really big camera. You have a nice smile don't you?"

"I..I guess."

"Come on then," he tickled her stomach "Let's see your biggest smile!"

Eternia could'nt help but giggle at Wheeljack's wiggling digit, smiling up at the glass pane. Perceptor could be heard of to the side, tapping away at the monitor. With a press of a button the glass briefly flashed a bright light. Gently she was flipped onto her stomach and another flash flickered from the side of her optic. "I shall look over the scans. Wheeljack," the red mech turned bluntly "Collect the CNA sample and take any other notes."

A simple nod and the scientist rummaged through a nearby drawer with his back to the sparkling. Eternia sat up, curiously watching Wheeljack's movements. Doing as Kup told her; she behaved and sat quietly as the scientist measured, weighed and inspected her all over. When they had finished she kicked her dangling pedes playfully over the berthside waiting while Perceptor was explaining and pointing over images appearing over the giant floating opaque screens above them to Wheeljack.

The green, red and white mech rubbed his chin worryingly. "That could be a serious problem." Eternia's helm tilted to the side as he turned to her. "Uhh, not that…it is for you to worry about" he laughed nervously as he picked up the sparkling and carried her out the door, Perceptor silently following behind; datapad in servo.

"Bout' time." Kup grumbled, arms crossed and pede tapping impatiently, Ultra Magnus standing silently at his side.

"Kuppy!" a smile stretched over her faceplate as she was put down to the floor and ran into a tight hug of the teal mech's leg.

"Heyya kid. Hey! Brought ya something." Reaching behind with just a servo he pulled out a silver ball with a red stripe around its middle.

Her optics widened with excitement looking over the new toy "Ohhh! Thank you!" she clasped the ball from his servos automatically bouncing it onto the floor.

"You're welcome sweetspark." He watched the sparkling run off to the side to play. "So? What did you find?" when the two mechs before him exchanged glances he vented a heavy sigh. "Alright. I take it whatever you have to say is bad so let's get this over with."

Perceptor did not hesitate to reply. "Although her vitals and structure work are as normal as any Cybertronian.,"

"With the occasional oddity of her eternal half." Wheeljack interrupted.

"There is a part of her in our scans that show that is something….concerning… in her circuitry."

"And this would be?"

Wheeljack held the datapad containing an odd image in front of the veteran. "See this part here? See the kind glowy green ball right below her spark chamber and is attached to the main wire? Ya, that shouldn't be there. But unfortunately because it's mostly attached to her main circuits and her spark itself we can't remove it. At least not setting it off anyway."

"Setting it off? The frag you mean? What is it?"

"We believe it is a reaction to the combining of Cybertronian circuitry and alien or organic matter." Perceptor searched through his datapad. "One that has been slowly developing over time along with Eternia's natural growth."

"And just how is this concerning?" asked the Magnus.

"It is unstable. Capable of combusting if one was to tamper with it or if Eternia was to suddenly build up a sudden rush of emotion at a critical rate."

"So she is able to unknowingly harm herself."

"Not only herself." Wheeljack sighed "But to anybot who is within a..er..let's say..20..30 mile radius of her."

"What?!" Kup chewed down onto the tip of his cy-gar, failing to see Eternia playfully chase her bouncing ball down the main hallway.

It's difficult to know why or how without a proper examination but well long story short….she's a walking bomb."

"I don't believe it!" the old veteran stomped.

"Sorry but that's the facts."

Ultra Magnus rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I do not consider her a threat Kup but perhaps it is better for her and civilians if she stayed with th-"

"Absolutely not! This answer is no."

"At least think about this Kup Minor, if not for Cybertronians then for Eternia's wellbeing. It would also benefit her if she was to be examined further with your approval as so Wheeljack and Perceptor came just find a way to remove this strange growth."

"Nrgh, fine. I'll give it a thought, but this will have to be at another time. This has been enough for one day and now it's time to head ho-….Eternia?" It took only a moment for all for mech's to turn and look over the room, no sparkling in sight.

"Ahhhh! W-hat is that thing?" cried a femme from outside the main doors.

"Ah scrap." A nanoklick and the four mech's dashed out the entrance into the street. It did not take long for them to spot a small circle of bots standing in a circle down the way.

"What kind of stabilizers are those?"

"It's so small!"

"Ugh, I think an experiment got loose."

"Hey there are you lost?"

Eternia hugged her ball tightly standing in the centre of everyone's attention. It was difficult to look over so many optics that were looking down at her, all different expressions, curious, scared, intrigued, and disgusted. It was frightening. She was always thought it would be exciting to see other bots that would always walk by her home window but now...

So much noise. The noise of chatter around her becoming louder and louder...it was all so overwhelming. Scared, she clutched her ball tighter trying to look though bot's legs for a way out or if Kup was coming to save her, but so many more bots had come running up making the circle thicker it was impossible.

"Are they real?" The sudden yank of a wing let out a small yelp from the sparkling. Her wing was then released but the pain still stung her backstruts. "Primus they are!"

"That's so werid."

"Do you think it's some odd looking Decepticon?"

"Those things felt so odd."

Terror and coolant filled her optics as more servos came down trying to touch the sparkling. She squatted as low as her legs could go; hugging the ball to her chest and optics shut tightly awaiting the torment. "I wanna go home!" she whimpered. "PAPA!"

"Gangway! Come'n through! Move it ya bunch of loiterers!" Kup pushed, yanked and squished himself in through the crowd trying to create a pathway to the sparkling. "Eternia." He scoured through the crowd to the centre, but soon as there was a gap within the circle the winged femme took off through Kup's legs, coolant filled optics still held firmly shut. "Eternia! Wait!"

But she couldn't hear him. Running past everyone even Perceptor, Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack as the white mech tried to kneel down and catch her in his open arms she kept on running. "Kup! We gotta catch her or things are about to end badly!"

Taking heed to the scientist's word the teal mech bolted after the frightened femme chasing her into the emptiness of a bare open space of an early construction zone. Luckily for having longer legs he managed to scoop Eternia up and held the trembling sparkling to his chest. "Hey hey." He stroked her helm "It's alright kid. It's ok. Caaalmm down." Sniffling was the only sound she could make without squeaking or breaking out in more tears. The sound of incoming pede steps of the other mech's were ignored as she snuggled deeper into Kup's hold.

"Is she alright?" Wheeljack skidded to a stop.

"Ya…for the most part." He calmly placed her down.

"Sigh. This was what we were all afraid of Kup. Bots are just…not ready to see someone like her after the war and all. You have to admit she would be a lot better if she was in the protection of the Elite."

"I said no." he stood firmly with fists resting on his hips. "We have been fine all this time. It wouldn't be any different 5 stellar cycles form now!"

"You don't know that! Who knows what could happen over time!"

"I know her better then you lot!"

"Kup please calm yourself!" the Magnus stepped in.

"You know what? This whole thing was a bad idea!"

"Hey! We found out about the growth didn't we?"

Eternia turned from one yelling mech to the other, the dread and fear swelling up again. The noise…the noise was only getting louder, piercing her hearing and spark. It hurt so much she dropped the ball and covered her audio fins. "Stop…..please stop." The yelling only continued, the overwhelming pain growing inside. "Stop it…..stop it!"

Slowly a blue glowing aura burning around the sparkling's frame…

"We need to keep everyone safe!"

"Frag it she is not a freak!"

"STOP IITTT!"

Before the mechs knew or even heard of the high pitched shriek; they found themselves tossed like rag dolls into the air by a surrounding blue aftershock.

The explosion almost sounded silent at first until the ground-shattering boom followed suit as bots, streetlamps, billboards where tossed relentlessly in the air; their cries barely heard as windows in buildings completely shattered if not crumbled to the ground. Debris flew rampant in the air from the construction site until nothing was left.

Darkness, smoke and rubble covered the city. Everything fell silent, broken and shattered. Nothing moved, nothing stirred; as if the world had come to a sudden stop. A crater in the face of Cybertron.

Within a smaller deep crater, in the centro of it all; a frame black and burnt laid unmoving. Metal of the chest had ripped open, only a small pulsing spark illuminated the frame of the lifeless sparkling.

_To Be continued….._

* * *

><p><strong>Feel'in the angst yet?<strong>


	19. Dark Turns

**Hey guys! Nope I'm not dead just..haven't been on in awhile. Writing just hasn't been in me lately. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter and makes you excited for what happens in the next one. Oh and here's a little side note for when your reading:**

**Cycle= one year **

**Decacycle= 12+ years**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dark Turns<p>

Silence. Pure, dead silence. Eire at its finest.

Black smoke toward from almost every direction, buildings that once stood tall were now nothing but piles of gravel and scrap metal.

Not before long the sounds of sirens filled the air, medics, fireboats, emergency transportation vehicles flooded the streets; immediately shoveling and pushing debris away. Searchlights brought light to the burned roads as gurneys moved swiftly up and down tending to the weak moans and cries of help.

Groups if not dozens of autobots were dug out or dragged from under the slabs of rubble. Soon it became too much for the medics. The number of injured grew larger by the klick and found themselves unable to make their rounds.

A pair of troopers jumped over a crumbling road block and ran past a field of debris piles. At the corner of one`s optic a single mound lightly shifted. "Hold up!" he called to his partner. "I think I found another trapped civilian!"

Before either could react or begin to dig, bits of metal and rock were thrown in every direction, a deep growling arose from the heap "GggrrrrAAAHHH!" The large slab of concrete was tossed to the side shattering as it hit the ground leaving the teal mech venting heavily, caressing his right arm; exposed wires sparking from his forearm.

"Sir! Are you alright?" The trooper calmly took hold of Kup's good arm. "We need to get you to the Medical Zone. A medic will examine you as soon as they can."

The other copied from the other side but cautious of the exposed wires. "You're hurt badly."

"I…nngghh...no!" Either arm was pulled out of their grasp leaving the bots gasping in surprise to the mech's retaliation. "Get off. I..ngh…I-I need to find…"

"Sir please," said the trooper taking hold of his arm one more time. "You're entire frame looks as if you walked through a fire pit and you have too many dents in your frame! You need medical attention immediately."

"I said I need to find them slag it!"

"Find who? Please come with us. I'm sure whoever you are looking for will already be with the others or another troop will most likely will find them!"

"Frag it son do you not know who I am!?" Kup leaned dangerously close to the white and blue mech's faceplate; he could almost hear the gulp in the trooper's throat. "I suggest you go looking for others that need more help them me. Ugh. I'll be fine, just go!"

"I...we…but..sigh. Yes sir!" Kup wasted no time watching the troopers take off, heading to his own destination.

* * *

><p><em>It's a good thing I could read lip components well 'cause my audio was shocked to pit. Couldn't hear a fraggin' thing. But I pushed on. I had to have been…frag…thrown at least 3 blocks away from where I originally was….but I kept going. I had to."<em>

* * *

><p>If it wasn't sheer pain that reaped through his frame he didn't want to know what it was. Everything from his inner gears to his blackened pedes pulsed in agony. He had worse. Then again what was worse than being thrown miles away from an explosion you were looking directly into?<p>

More than likely, being the explosion itself.

Eternia.

He needed to find her.

There was no sign of Wheeljack or Ultra Magnus traveling further and further, passing rescue teams and wounded being carried away into emergency vehicles. He cringed to the exposed sparking wires from his arm.

Almost there. Almost. The old veteran leaned against an ally wall, trying to keep both processor and vision in focus but with little luck. It was amazing that he made it this far with severely blurred vision. Unrecognizable blobs moved in every direction but there was just enough shape for Kup to recognize where he was going. Where he was stepping however, was another issue. The moment his servo left the wall the tip of his pede smacked into a chunk of rock; crashing Kup to his knees. "Nngh! Dangfragit!" He cringed clasping his cut arm and waited until the additional shock of pain waved over the original throbbing through his burnt frame, eventually pulling himself up. He had to be close by now. The streets were becoming more familiar. "Eternia?" He coughed. "Eternia?! Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus! Where are you?"

"Kup?!" It was distant but clear. Squinting through what was left of his vision a white mass...well….mostly white ran up and gently grabbed his good arm, pulling him along.

"Wheeljack? T-that you?"

"Yea. Needless to say I don't look much better than you. I dunno if it's a good thing to say but I have had worse. I'm surprised were all still in one piece actually after that! Come on. Medics need to check you out."

"Ultra Magnus?"

"He's fine."

"And what about her? Where is she?"

"Kup, its better if you first-"

"I ain't going anywhere!" he ripped away from the scientist's grasp. "Where. Is. She?"

A heavy sigh escaped from beyond Wheeljack's faceguard. "Come on. Magnus will give you the details when you're done with the medics."

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't need to tell you that feeling I had in my circuitry came back.<em>

_Heh, Wheeljack wasn't kidding when he said he looked no better than me. We were both pretty burnt so many dents you could have made a constellation out of them. Though not as bad as the dents I got back in the day when we had petrorabbits the size of-"_

"_Kup." Rodimus coughed._

"_Err anyway, after the medics fixed most of us up I automatically went back looking for you."_

* * *

><p>'Primus, how could such a being so small cause a mass amount of damage such as this?' The Magnus woundered.<p>

All around the deep, burnt crater troopers were setting up poles in the ground. A strip of glowing yellow light beamed from its top and attached to another close beside it, all merging to close off the area.

Kup ducked below the electric tape, walking towards the Magnus; standing close to the edge of the enormous crater. His gaze was downward; that worried Kup. 'By the Allspark,' he thought, clutching his arm in its sling. 'Don't let her be down there still.' Not even keeping track of his footing Kup too gazed down into the gaping void.

"She is not down there Kup Minor." Ultra Magnus turned revealing his own wounds. His chest was more than likely where the impact hit the hardest since blue and white plating were now hidden behind many layers of bandage. Even a few scratch marks still remained. "Do not worry. She has been moved to…a more private facility."

Relief? Was that what he was supposed to be feeling? Cause it sure did not feel like it. "Thanks for the notice."

Calls and sounds from the distance grabbed hold of the old veteran's attention. His gaze drifted off to the side over, looking what was left of a tall standing city. It looked like Moon Base 2 all over again. Only this time it was harder to tell the number of casualties. "Sweet Primus…"

"The damage is quite extensive Kup." The blue mech did not turn. "As Wheeljack predicted….30 mile radius if not more. A good portion of Iacon has been wiped." Kup could sense the lowered tone. Whatever he was going to say next; was clearly a given that it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Show me where she is. Then explain to me."

The Magnus nodded.

Into a glass elevator of the Elite Guard building; the mechs simply watched the shuffling and running of bots coming from almost every direction before the floor shot upward. "What is this?" Kup looked around "I don't remember this floor being here."

"That is because very few know of when this facility was installed." Ultra Magnus led down the hall of heavy metal doors till they had reached the door 'Lab 25' painted in white. Scientist of all kinds rushed in every direction just like the bots from the floor below.

Almost like an instinct Kup spotted the pod to his side; managing to avoid all the rushing and pressed his servos into the glass covering.

Her entire frame was blackened. Not a sign of her original purple plating. It made it easy to spot all the different wires connecting from her frame to the walls and floor of the pod. A good portion of them were inserted into a small pulsing orb in the centre of her chest; appearing like it had exploded from the femme's chest from the inside out. If it was not for the minuscule orb that was her spark Kup would have sworn lying before him was nothing more than a lifeless shell.

By the Allspark what had they done? What had he done?

Once a playful, spirited sparkling now burnt and limp like a corpse.

Digits wanted to break right through the glass barrier; take her out and hold Eternia in his arms for his own comfort. But there was no more strength willing to help from his frame. He could only stare through his tired-optic reflection.

"Kup," he looked up slowly to face Wheeljack standing on the other side with sorrowful optics. "She…she's bad Kup. Real bad. The damage to her circuitry is sever."

"I think the state the poor kid is in right now says enough."

"No Kup I mean…it's BAD. Worse then what you can see with your own optics; internally and externally."

He glared through squinted optics. "Start talking mech."

"Both physical or mental response of any kind is negative." Perceptor stepped before the two, skimming over some schematics upon a handheld datapad. "Eternia has been placed on lifecycle support. Her sparkbeat is critically low and all processor activity has ceased."

"Like I said," the white mech sighed. "It's bad."

"But you can try and fix her right?"

"We can but at the same time…we can't. See, we can fix her plating; all the Cybertronian bits but her organic…alien...whatever half… Well, from what we DO know it does actually have the ability to heal itself but…we don't know just how long that will take, or just how much it CAN heal. This is extensive damage we're talking here Kup. It could be quite some time."

"How long do you recon?"

"From what we have collected in our brief scanning of Eternia," said Perceptor. "I theorize between a stellar cycle or more than a few decacycles before she is capable of complete physical function again."

He didn't know what to say. What could he say? What was there to even say with some sort of point or means to bring the sparkling back?

Nothing. There was nothing. His optics appeared to be peering down into the pod but his processor just wasn't there.

"And unfortunately, that's not the worst part." A white servo hesitated towards Kup's shoulder. "When we scanned her processor…..almost everything was fried. I would be lying if I didn't say we are all surprised that she is even still functioning. Her memory banks got the worst of it.

Even if she does somehow manage to function again…she won't remember anything."

The cy-gar crunched between his clenching denta.

"Not just everyone that she knew, but everyTHING. Basic functions, vocals etc. She will have to be taught it all over again. It would have been easy just to reprogram it into her systems but….ya…the whole organic thing kinda gets in the way."

"You know, it's funny enough," the scientist cocked their optic ridges at the veteran. "I really have no problem with the teaching. Pit, I've been rising her ever since! Then again…..it's time that ruins everything."

I only have a few cycles left in this run-down frame of mine. I just….hope to Primus that I will be around long enough by the time she does wake up. If not me then Headshot. When he comes back. If he's even still…." A small clang echoed as forehelm met glass. "I…I'm sorry kid."

"Kup." Wheeljack squeezed his shoulder pausing downward at the small, blackened femme. "We will do all that we can. I promise you. We will get up and run-"

"Prehapes 'up' Wheeljack, but I do not know if any 'running' is the wisest idea."

"And just what did you mean by that Magnus?" Kup did not bother himself to glare irritably toward the blue mech.

"Multiple sections of Iacon city have been demolished. If we were to let her in the streets who knows when another 'incident' like this should happen? No Kup, do not take this to offence; but Eternia shall remain under close surveillance until otherwise."

"Close-…What the frag do you think I have been doing all these cycles?!" he was ready to explode himself.

"For more security purposes and the safety of civilians. If something like this was to happen again-"

"Now you just hang on there." It was a rare thing to surprise Ultra Magnus but if anyone could do it; it would be Kup pointing an angry digit into his chest. "I taught you better than that when you were nothing but a recruit! You may be in high power now but I'm the one who taught you everything to get to this position. You were a bright solider Magnus." He glared deeply into the other's optics. "Don't prove me wrong now."

"I have no obligation to do so Kup." The blue mech's solemn expression returned. "Indeed, you taught me like many the rules and regulations to keep Cybertron safe; but that is just what I am trying to do. Clearly you can try and see my position."

The teal mech backed away without a word. He was right. It was hard to say if he too would have to make the same decision. This was all about the safety of the planet of course. "Wheeljack, what of that growth that caused all this? Did it manage to destroy itself or is it still there?"

"Err." Perceptor did not flinch while Wheeljack unconsciously snatched the datapad from out of the red mech's servos, scanning it over. "Bad news, yes. It's still there. Good news, it is much more minuscule now therefore less of a radius to destroy if it ever goes off again. Uh…if you wanna take that as 'good news'."

"So we still have a possible explosion problem."

"Pretty much."

"Hmm." Scrap. This wasn't only for Cybertron's but Eternia's safety as well. Would….would it really be better if she was to be kept here? It wasn't like the sparkling was going anywhere anytime soon but to know that she would be constantly monitored, even experimented on while he wasn't there just didn't sit right with him. But then again, what could he do?

There was just something at the back of his processor to stubborn to realize the thought that these bots wanted to help her. Revive her. What did they know about her anyway? What could they possibly do?

Kup knew. That irritating twitch did not want to accept it but he knew. They could do so much more to heal her then he could. Heal her, save her, help from ever having another accident like this again. What was he to do if she was to go 'off' again? Or when if she was alone when she grew up in some other part of the planet and he wasn't there to help her?

He vented deeply. Right now the only thing he could contribute was to wait. Until the time Eternia came around so he could remind her of everything again from before. That was going to be a long wait. Perhaps, it would be better if she stayed. At least until the day she would awaken, then would he discuss future arrangements. "Do what you can. But I want updates and notices EVERY time you try something. Do you hear me?"

"Affermative." Wheeljack nodded. "Speaking of which, if it's alright with you Kup I would like to make a few upgrades to Eternia where ever we can. Weapons wise. I mean we don't know how long she will be out plus and I'm not saying it will happen! But we do still have Decepticons to worry about."

"Mmmm. With you saying that does make a crank in my gears but….if you really think it will help her in future then…..go ahead."

"I suspect," The Magnus asked. "That you will want frequent visits to the femme?"

Kup nodded.

"Then would you prefer to have your old placement? You were once my commanding officer for new recruits to the Elite Academy. You will have permission and access to this floor at all times if you so choose to take the job once more and if I may be so bold to say; may help to keep your processor occupied for the time being?"

"Ya," the aged autobot sighed. "Ya….I guess. Be good to give these new bots a taste of the old-fashioned. Seeing how I've noticed they gone all soft! Pfh, someones gotta put those protoforms in place.

It will be good doing something productive again; apart from raising Eternia….but I unfortunately I won't have to worry about that anytime soon."

Wheeljack patted his backstruts. "She'll be ok Kup. She'll be ok."

He took no notice putting his own servo against the glass cover, looking down at Eternia; lying lifeless just below his reach. "I'm sorry Headshot."

* * *

><p>"So," Phoenix sighed "All this time, my whole lifecycle, I've just been in stasis."<p>

"I…I tried." The veteran slumped against the hospital's window, gazing to the ground below. "I stayed at the Academy for many cycles; hoping that you would be back before I reached required retirement. But, ya never….. I guess I just didn't try as much as I thought I di-" he cut himself off, feeling the embrace of a pair of arms squeezing around his throat. Phoenix hid her face into his chest before she looked back to him with glassy optics slowly filling with tears.

"You did more than anyone else could have Kup." The corners of her lips twitch into a smile. "I-I'm proud to have somebot like you take care of me all that time when Headshot left. I….I just wish that it really was you who I could see when I first came back online so…well…..I guess now would be a good time as any to say…thank you. For everything." She pecked his cheekplate, hugging his neck tightly again. She couldn't help but smile just a little from Rodimus; no doubt snickering at Kup whose faceplate she could feel burning up.

"Gaahh..ohh..sigh…ya welcome kid. I swear I visited you almost every day even after I was shafted. I made a promise to Headshot and you. And I never go back on a promise." Slowly his arms tightened around her. "Hey now, no need for the leaking optics!" she choked on a chuckle while he wiped a falling drop of her face.

"But…what about what I've done? I…I hurt so many. Destroyed so much…"

"Past." He patted her helm. "All past that we need to move on from."

"Kup is right Phoenix. Ngh." Rodimus shifted upward in his berth. "You're here now. Isn't that all that matters?"

"Y-yeah." The femme wiped her optic. "Yeah, I guess it is. But…what about that 'thing'? The thing inside me that caused this whole chaos in the first place?" Both mechs paused, turning to each other. Neither had an answer and she could see it through their glances. "Is…is that why Botanica was so against me? And the red mech Cliffjumper too? Where they there? Were….were they caught in the explosion o-or lost someone from it?" Guilt punched straight up into her gut, releasing her grip from around Kup's neck. "Because of me."

"In all honesty I couldn't tell ya. They have worked with the Elite for some time so chances are…they were more than likely in the area but Eternia...Phoenix…whatever you call yourself now- mech what is it with you young bots constantly changing your names!?"

"Why you lookin' at me?!" Rodimus pouted.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know." He turned back to Phoenix. "As I was saying, some bots have a hard time letting things go. Especially when faced with someone who they….recognize."

"It doesn't help with that rumor about Headshot either does it?" she mumbled into his chest. Kup froze mid-vent. Jaw open, wanting to say something but nothing came out but mere indistinguishable sounds.

"Didn't…" Rodimus paused. "Wait. Wasn't there something about him later on after the 'Iacon explosion'? I remember reading about it."

"What?" Phoenix's audio fins perked in question.

"Yeah! It was defiantly him. Or…at least it looked a BIT like him. I can't really say cause all I ever saw of him was his file shot. And the mech in the picture looked...different. And the name wasn't Headshot it was-"

"Recharge time." Came in a nurse with a cart. "I'm afraid visiting hours are over."

"But," the red and gold mech paused at the feel of a sudden weight on his shoulder, turning up into Kup's face.

"It's alright. I'll continue with the real story later. You just rest up and get your strength back kid and I want you back on your pedes and ready for duty! Is that clear solider?"

"Heh. Sir yes sir." He saluted.

"It was great meeting you Rodimus." Phoenix smiled shaking his servo. "I hope that you get better soon."

"Same to you Phoenix. " He clasped her servo between his. "I hope we can see each other again and good luck on finding more answers. Hopefully you won't think of any more when this old grease pipe starts talking about petro-rabbits again." He jerked a thumb toward Kup with a smirk.

Kup stood by the doorway grumbling. "I heard that a lil' crank case."

"Hehe. Thanks."

The nurse seemed to have ignored most of the conversation, busying herself with Rodimus' machines until she looked toward Phoenix and double took before squinting. "Hey…didn't I see to you at the front desk?"

It took but a moment for the purple femme to realize it was the head nurse from the front desk; the one she had to SNEAK by. "Uhhhhhwellagainniceseeingyou! Seeyoulaterbye!" Before Kup even had a chance to question anything Phoenix shoved him through the door and down the hall quickly.

"What was that about?" he pushed through the entrance doors.

"Oh nothing just…didn't want to get in the way of her job."

"Huh…uh. Ok then. Say, this is a happy occasion right? Why don't we go down to Maccadams Old Oil House?" He placed an arm over her shoulder leading her down the street. "Guzzle down some high grade huh? Bet you have never tried anything like it!"

"High grade huh? Alright, sounds good. So where is this Maccadams?"

"Right this way. Just east of the High Councils building." Phoenix walked along under Kup's arm all the way down the metallic streets. Her optics stared everywhere in awe around them, it had just occurred to her that she never really did any real site seeing when trying to find the Medical Center but now with her undivided attention it all became so exciting. Buildings outlined in soft neon lights, giant floating opaque billboards broadcasting advertisements and tube shaped bridges leading from the top of one building to another. It was so odd being surrounded by objects that where up to scale to you, not like back on earth.

Kup couldn't help but to laugh at the femme's excitement, watching her gaze over their surroundings with bright optics. "No doubt you would have acted the same when you were a sparkling."

"What was that Kup?"

"Nothing." He smiled. "Come on were almost there." He led on till they came into site of a decent sized building with a neon blue sign overhead. "Stay close now. This place can get pretty rowdy." He was not kidding. Phoenix had never seen so many bots in one place before. Then again she hadn't seen many autobots to begin with. She stayed close to the older mech, making their way through the crowds of cheering and slurring to finding an empty booth, sitting on either side of the table. "Hey! Two high grades!" Not but a few minutes two bottles of glowing pink liquid where set in front of them. "Drink up!"

Before Phoenix could even put the mouth of the bottle to her lips Kup had already downed a third of his. There didn't seem to be any funny scent, and it looked harmless enough, so with a small swift gulp she wolfed down a good mouthful of the drink. "COUGH, COUGH, HACK. O-ok. Cough…that…that was…oi."

"Hahahaha! Strong the first time ain't?"

"Cough. You could say that." She wiped the edge of her mouth. "So um," she silently placed down the bottle. "What...was it that Rodimus was trying to say about Headshot? Reading about him after the exp-...my accident."

"Um. Right. That." He licked the last of the foam from his lips components, staring blankly into the pink liquid.

"Did…did he come looking for me?"

"Not...not quite. It wasn't Headshot. At least, that's what I want to believe."

"What do you mean?"

"That story. The one Rodimus was talkin' about, it was,well, an attempt to infiltrate Lab 25."

"What?"

"Didn't manage to take anything as far as I'm aware. What they were looking for was an even bigger mystery. When I rushed in there, it was a small fleet of Decepticons and everyone up in arms firing everywhere. Once that I saw that some of the cons sneaking off towards your pod I charged right in. I tossed a few away but when I came face to face with the head of the bunch I….I….."

"You couldn't what Kup?" she placed a servo over his.

"I couldn't believe it. Once I saw his face it was like all my circuits just stopped. Straight on ahead was Headshot, looking at me dead in the optics. I called his name but he didn't answer, there wasn't even flicker of recognition. He…he was different and I'm not just talking about the colour of his armor.

He just laughed at me as I kept calling saying 'I obviously had him confused with someone else.' But it WAS him. I knew it. Next thing, I was kicked to the floor, gun knocked from my servo, with his blaster aimed straight in my face. 'I'm no autobot in case you didn't notice.' He said, then….he pointed to his insignia.

I tell ya my processor had a surged once I saw that Decepticon symbol. Told me his name and…..if it wasn't for the back up, I don't think I would be here right now." A loud 'CHUG' could be heard going down his throat, swinging back the last of the bottle.

All the noise in the background faded. She could still hear it but in small blurs of sounds. What was her father doing there? "Did...he not see me?"

Kup shook his helm. "No. they scrammed out of there before they could do any real damage and like I said as far as I know they didn't managed to take anything." He sighed. "Truth be told, even if he did see you, I don't think it would done any good kid. The look in his optics..." he shook his helm. "To this day I still don't want to believe what I saw."

"And that's why everyone was convinced he was a traitor."

Kup solemly nodded.

"But…I can find him. Maybe I can find some way to fix him!"

Kup cocked an optic ridge. "What do you mean sweetspark?"

"I can find him!" a smile overcame her face. "I have a chance to find him! I bet he was one of the decepticons who got away in the prison break! He's somewhere on earth, I just- "

"Whoa now-"

"A-and maybe we can find a way to bring him back! Restore his memory just like I did! We just need to-'

"Phoenix." The purple femme turned toward Kup with confusion. "Even if we could find his location, it's too late to do anything. Not that simply anyway."

"What? Kup we can't just give up on him!"

"I don't like it anymore then you do, but what I saw…wasn't Headshot. Headshot was...is long gone. He's been in jail for numerous cycles I doubt there is anything we can do NOW."

Phoenix remained silent staring blankly into the engeron, still half of it to go. "No."

"Hmm? He peered over the rim of his bottle.

"I'm not giving up. I already have an idea where he is I just need to find a way to help Headshot."

"Phoenix I told you. We c-"

"Maybe not you Kup, but I can. I still have a chance. I've decided." She placed down her drink with a harsh thud. "I'm going back to earth and that's not up to discussion. I came all this way to find out who I am. I already lost one parent, I'm not about to lose the other when I know he's still online."

Uncertain feelings mixed inside the purple femme's fuel tanks all the while watching Kup with a furrowed brow. His expression gone blank, for the longest time he remained starring at the grey, pink stained table top. "You know," he finally muttered. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a clone of Headshot himself." He looked up smiling smugly. "Stubbornness and all."

Phoenix's jaw slightly opened in surprise slowly changing into a flattered smile. "So," she leaned forward against her arms. "Wanna help me?"

Kup threw back his helm in laughter over the noise of the bar. "Missy you are something else. Sure. I'm in. If I can't think of anything why can't you huh?" He raised his glass. "Too a great now and soon-to-be reunion!"

Phoenix rose her own clashing the glasses together. "And that's a promise."

"Now you're gonna need a little more information and I can get that."

Phoenix nodded. "Whatever you can give me will be great."

"You got a ride back to earth?"

"I can think of something. Oh and Kup."

"Yes?"

"You said he told you his 'other' name. What was it?"

Optics turned cold, starring into her own with a serious glance. "He goes by Shortfuse."

_**To be continued….**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Excited yet? Well even if I take awhile I still am working on this series so stay tuned for when this magical event happens!<strong>_


End file.
